Trapped
by xxKhaleesixx
Summary: After a car accident in the rain, she found herself held captive by Jason. She could never imagine what he would do to her once they met, or how her life would unfold after those events. JasonxOC. Complete! Over 60k views! Thank you so much!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! I've finally gotten around to the Friday the 13****th**** story I said I was going to write ages ago :p I'm curious to see how many of you are reading this because you read my Halloween fic ;D**

**Disclaimer- Y'all know this, I didn't own Halloween, why the hell would I own Friday the 13****th****? XD I only own this story and my OC.**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

The quiet of the car was deafening.

If her car wasn't so quiet, it wouldn't have mattered. But it just so happened that today of all days her radio decided to freak out on her. And of course she would be out in the middle of the wilderness. Even if she hadn't been she still would have not had enough money to fix it anyhow.

If she didn't need to travel all the way out to this area this entire boring situation could have been completely avoided.

Why did she have to go get it? Why couldn't her brother go get it? He was more of the fetching type of person.

She scowled, but the scowl dissipated as she saw a sign for the town she was looking for. "Finally, I'm here!"

The car drove into the town as she searched for the building she needed to visit. It was found with ease and she parked in front of the building.

She stepped out of the car and her black hair flowed as the wind blew. She hadn't noticed it before, but the sky was beginning to darken. The woman entered the building and stepped up to the counter.

She was greeted by an older blonde woman behind the desk, "Hi there, how can I help you?"

"I'm looking to get the will papers that my grandfather left behind."

"Name?"

"Uh…his or mine?"

"His name, dear." The receptionist smiled.

"George Anderson."

The receptionist turned and opened up a file cabinet behind her. She searched through different folders and pulled out the correct one. Then she took out a piece of paper and pen. She handed it to the younger woman.

"This is just for the records. Nothing legal or anything…we just need to know who is picking it up. Sign at the bottom…and that's all I need." The blonde woman set the folder on the desk.

The younger woman signed her name and returned it. The receptionist looked it over, "Allison Hayes?"

"Yep. That's me. Hayes was my mother's grandfather's last name."

"Alright, you're all set, Allison. I must warn you, be safe on your drive home…there's supposed to be a storm coming."

Allison gave the receptionist a smile, "Oh, thank you…but I'll be fine. Have a nice day!"

The receptionist returned the gesture as Allison exited the building. She stepped back into her car and put it into reverse, backing out of her parking space and was on her way again. She sighed. Ugh, she really wanted to hear some music.

She was going to give Patrick a piece of her mind when she got home. Allison knew she won the coin toss, but her brother was a sneaky one. Even at twenty-two, he was still immature. Allison herself was twenty-five.

Patrick was the kind of brother who would antagonize you constantly, but he always had your back. Patrick believed that life was like a box of chocolates and you never know what you're going to get. He lived his life without planning it out and just rolled with the punches, which is how he came up with the name for his band. The Punch. He and a couple other friends started the band back in high school, and they've become a popular local band. Of course sacrifices were made and he never graduated high school.

Allison on the other hand, did graduate high school and she completed her degree in college for Business Management. She was currently store manager for a local convenience store and spent her days there. Allison liked to think of herself as nothing like her brother. Unlike Patrick, she was hard working and always planned things out. She had a schedule and followed it religiously. If something in the schedule changed, the rest of it had to change. People called her OCD, but she didn't think she was as bad as other people to be really considered it. Allison was a dedicated hard worker and she always came through with her employees on requests.

She continued driving along the road, coming back the way she had come. The car zoomed around the road's curves. She was speeding, going ten miles over the speed limit. Allison wanted to get home as soon as possible. She really did not want to get stuck in the rain. Her car quickly came across another vehicle and she easily drove around in an illegal manner. The car's driver angrily honked their horn and gave her the bird. Allison returned the gesture, rolling her eyes.

Booming thunder sounded throughout the sky. Allison rolled down her window and poked her head outside, looking upwards. She groaned, "Damn it!"

Another thunder and the rain droplets began to fall down from the dark clouds. It cascaded down without warning, pounding against her car. Some of the rain poured into the car through the open window and Allison hurried to roll it up. "Shit, shit, shit!"

The gas pedal had gotten wet and her shoe slipped from her liquid. Her foot pressed on the gas as the car rapidly accelerated and she gasped in realization. She took her foot off the gas and slammed on the brakes. Unfortunately for her, she'd forgotten the basics of driver's education.

You never slam the brakes in the rain.

Her car was coming around a bend in the road as she slammed the brakes. The car skidded and screeched as the rubber was left behind on the pavement. It hydroplaned and rammed into the guardrails. She screamed as the car flew down the side of the hill. She desperately tried to control the car, but the steering wheel wasn't working. The car hit a rock and it was thrown off balance. She cried out in pain as her head banged into the steering wheel. It rolled and flipped to the bottom of the hill. The car came to an abrupt stop on its side.

Allison breathed frantically, trying to regain her composure. She held a hand against her heart, making sure she was still alive. Running a hand through her ebony locks, she looked herself over. A few cuts and bruises but nothing major. Her head was pounding. She opened the sun visor and checked her face. She could already see a bruise forming on her forehead and her lip was swollen.

"Owww…" She whined. "Just fucking great."

Allison knew she couldn't stay here because she wouldn't get saved by moping. She searched her car for the will papers but she couldn't find them. She growled in annoyance. "Ugh! I hate today!"

She unbuckled her seatbelt. Allison fumbled with the door handle. It wouldn't budge. She grumbled again. Grabbing the umbrella she had in the back seat, she whacked it against the window until it broke and removed any remaining pieces still attached to the door frame. She hefted herself up through the window and climbed out of the car.

Allison took in her surroundings. The sky was black now, completely darkened from the storm. The rain was still pouring. Her purple t-shirt and blue jean shorts were already soaked. She was in a thick forest with many trees towering over her. The denseness of the foliage only made it harder for her to see through the rain.

She began to trudge through the dirt that had turned into mud moments earlier. She had no idea where she was going. She just went along her way. Her pounding head was beginning to constrict her vision just as much as the rain had. She was basically walking blindly through the forest.

Allison heard a wolf howl in the distance. She whimpered frightfully. Pushing her hair out of her face, she now saw that the wolf was right in front of her. Allison mentally cursed her horrible luck today.

She slowly turned, keeping her eye on the wolf. It was watching her like a hawk, fangs bared. Allison took off with a sprint, running as fast as she could. The wolf swiftly followed her with ease. Allison nearly skinned her knee after she slipped in some mud. She was surprised; it hadn't overtaken her as soon as she thought. Wolves were naturally faster than humans. She glanced back and studied the wolf's gait. It had a slight limp to its run. Knowing this fact, she was a little more confident that she could get away.

She spotted a thick brush nearby and wildly leaped into it. Allison grinned happily. She found a hole deep enough for her to hide in until the wolf ran away. She crawled inside, waiting for the wolf. She heard it padding in the mud nearby. It howled and ran away when it couldn't find her. Allison waited a few moments before coming out of her hiding place. She peeked around and saw the coast was clear. She stepped out of it, trying to dust herself off.

Allison was an intelligent woman and knew that she needed a form of protection. She searched for a large branch on the ground. She found one and grabbed a rock. Breaking off the extra length of the branch she began to scrape away the circular edges of the branch and made a sharp point. The rain made it difficult, but she managed. She pricked her thumb on it, testing the deadliness. Her thumb bled a little.

Allison continued on her way, journeying through the forest. Her ripped, drenched clothing and barbaric weapon made her look like a wild woman. Her hair was a rat's nest and matted to her face. The blood from her cuts had trailed down her skin from the rain.

She eventually found a shore-line to a lake and stayed close to it, hoping to find an easy way to get down to the water. By the time she reached the lake, the rain had stopped. Allison sat down on the ground and placed her weapon by her side. She gazed out upon the lake, taking in its beauty. The moonlight cast shadows on the water, reflecting a gorgeous light.

Aside from noticing the scenery, she failed to notice that a looming shadow was cast on the ground by a being that stood behind her.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**So what did you all think? There is no specific year it's going to take place in. It's somewhere between the events of **_**F13: The Final Chapter **_**and**_** F13: A New Beginning. **_**Let me know what you think! :)**

**xXxMudvayneGirlxXx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Glad to see people are enjoying this so far! :) Jason is about 36 years ****of age. Also, I had trouble finding what Jason wore in the movie and because I'm lazy and didn't want to spend money to rent it for like three minutes which would be a waste of time…yeah. So, I'm going to just give him some random clothing. **

**Disclaimer- Y'all know this, I didn't own Halloween, why the hell would I own Friday the 13****th****? XD I only own this story and my OC.**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Allison sensed a person standing behind her. Her head whipped back to see a large burly man. She immediately felt a sense of dread and terror. The wind ominously blew and her hair flowed. Allison would have taken notice of the man's appearance, but she was distracted by the fact that he carried a machete.

She rose to her feet while simultaneously grabbing her makeshift spear and held it threateningly. Allison quickly jabbed her weapon at the man, stabbing him in the chest. He stumbled back slightly. She took the opportunity to race into the trees, trying to get as far away from the man as she could.

_Who the fuck was that? Ugh! What the hell is wrong with this part of the county? I crash my car, I'm chased by a fricking wolf and now there's this creepy man! _

Allison made her way through the foliage, running through the drying mud. She came across the hole she had hidden in before. She dove into it hurriedly. Allison sat in the hole, catching her breath. She had to find a way to get the hell out of here. Then, something sparked in her mind. She had forgotten the handgun in her car's glove box.

Her head jerked up, hearing the sound of footsteps nearby. She quietly peered out of the hole's entrance. The man was walking around, lookig for her. Since she was hidden from his sight, she took in his appearance this time around.

The first thing she noticed was that he wore a hockey mask on his face. She was thrown off by that. Was he pretending to scare her? She also saw that the man was tall. Very tall. From her position she could tell that he towered over her. The man wore a dirty, torn and tattered shirt that was probably white a long time ago. Over the shirt he wore a black jacket that also looked very worn. His pants were grey and had a large rip around his left knee. Black boots were on his feet and had a few inches in the heel, making his height even more imposing. In his hand right hand he carried the machete.

_Why are his clothes so old looking? Does he live out here or something? _

A familiar howl echoed through the woods.

Allison gasped. The wolf was back.

She saw the man turn to his side and her eyes followed. The wolf was there, growling at him like it had to her. The man didn't seem fazed and held his ground. The wolf ran at the man, launching itself at him. The masked man quickly reacted and caught the wolf on his machete. The wolf howled in pain and wriggled to get free. He emotionlessly used his foot to slide the wolf off of his machete and then proceeded to stab it in the muzzle. The wolf lay on the ground motionless.

Allison flinched from the violence.

The man wiped the wolf's blood off of the blade onto a nearby bush. He continued his search for Allison, as if the wolf never attacked. He disappeared from her view.

Allison wasted no time in rushing from the hole with her spear, running for her car. She made sure to take a different path than the masked man.

Soon, her wrecked car came into her sights and she stopped before it. Damnit, her car landed on its passenger side. She'd have to climb back inside. Allison sighed and dropped her spear to the grass. She crawled up onto the car's hood using the front bumper as leverage. Then, she climbed over the windshield and carefully dropped herself into the inside of the car. Allison opened the glove box compartment with some difficulty. She found the handgun hidden beneath her vehicle license papers and whatnot. She checked to see if it was loaded. It was indeed loaded with seven bullets. Allison hoped she wouldn't need all seven.

She stuck her head out of the broken glass from the driver's side to see if the masked man was nearby. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted him as did he. "Shit!" She cried as he began to walk towards her.

Allison frantically fired the handgun.

One bullet. Two.

He was still coming at her. He never faltered, he never staggered.

Three bullets, four.

Closer and closer the man got.

Five bullets, six.

Allison growled, "Why won't you die!"

Seven. The last bullet went into the masked man's chest where his heart would be.

The man's steps slowed. Allison watched intently, holding her breath. He fell to the ground with a thud.

Allison released her held breath with a thankful sigh. She tossed the gun away. It was no use to her without bullets. Allison lay back against the driver's seat. She sighed relieved. Today was one hell of a day.

Suddenly a hand grasped Allison's shoulder. She screamed, trying to move out of the hand's grip. Another hand grabbed her other shoulder and the masked man appeared outside of the door. She could tell from the eye holes in the mask that he was furious, but at the same time she was bewildered at how he survived her attack. She struggled out of his hands and scrambled to the passenger's side of the car. She searched for an exit from the car, but found none.

She was trapped.

The man reached further into the car and forcefully wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her from the vehicle. Allison held on to anything she could, but his hold was stronger. She yelled in protests but he ignored them. He put her on his broad shoulders, carrying her along. Allison pounded on his back furiously.

The man walked in silence aside from Allison's yells. She eventually grew tired of crying out and hitting him. After ten minutes of walking, they arrived at the lakeside again. But now they were surrounded by cabins. Allison noted a fallen sign on the ground that read 'Camp Crystal Lake'.

_Camp? What the…?_

The camp seemed as if it had been deserted for awhile. The cabins were old and decrepit, looking as if they would fall apart. The landscaping was going rogue, trying to overpower one another with their leaves and vines. On some cabins the doors were falling off the hinges. Allison could see the bathrooms off to the side.

The masked man carried her away to the camp supervisor's cabin. He kicked the door in with a bang against the wall. The man carelessly dropped Allison to the wooden flooring. She cried out, falling face first. Allison grabbed at her face, checking for blood or broken bones. She found nothing wrong thankfully.

Allison glanced up at the masked man. He was staring at her hands with rage. She gulped fearfully and inched away from him. He reached for her hands and caught them with ease. Allison fought to get out of his grip. The man's eyes flickered from her bright green ones to her hands back and forth repeatedly. She tried to tug her hands from him. His hands were rough and calloused, opposed to her soft and smooth ones.

"Please…whatever you're planning…don't…I beg you…" She whispered.

His eyes met hers in a silent gaze. Looking behind the mask she could tell they were sky blue. She saw them soften slightly.

"Please…" She repeated.

Allison attempted to shove him away. The man's eyes turned to slits once more and his grip became deadly again. It was barely audible, but she heard him growl in irritation. The man's grip slowly worsened and Allison whimpered from the pain. His hand suddenly grasped hers with even more force. The force grew and grew. Allison screamed in agony, feeling her bones break. He then did the same with her other hand. The bones broke again, though the pain seemed less traumatizing this time. The man released her hands. Allison gaped at her broken fingers in disbelief. She tried to hold back the tears, but she let them go, streaming down her face.

Allison glared up at the masked man before her. Her hands painfully clenched together and she threw a punch at him. She only ended up hurting herself more, much to the man's amusement.

The man turned from her and exited the cabin, leaving her alone. He made sure the door closed behind him. He didn't tie her up nor did he have some form of security on her. Of course, he didn't need to. He knew that she couldn't go anywhere or far in her condition. Even if she did, he'd find her. He knew this forest like the back of his hand.

Allison became very aware of her situation. She had no use of her hands. She couldn't open the door with her hands. She could use her teeth…but that was highly unsanitary. She had no way of defense anymore, not that it mattered against the masked man who didn't die from seven bullets. She had no way of calling for help. Even if she tried, he'd find her. He found her with ease before. She had nowhere to go. Nowhere to run.

She was trapped.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**I meant to mention this last chapter, should I have Jason speak? Not literally of course, I hate to take the silent element away from him. Should I do what I did with **_**Notes from a Killer**_** and have Jason write to her on paper (because I'm pretty sure Jason wouldn't have random sticky notes lying around) or find another creative way to have him communicate with her? I already have two ideas that I could use in mind. Let me know!**

**xXxMudvayneGirlxXx**


	3. Chapter 3

**A few people mentioned that _Giselle08 _has Jason use hand signals. This is a great idea, however, it's not my idea. It's hers and I'm not a plagiarist. So I've decided I'm just going to have Jason write to her like I did with Michael but he won't write on sticky notes. **

**Thank you for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer- Y'all know this, I didn't own Halloween, why the hell would I own Friday the 13****th****? XD I only own this story and my OC.**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Allison sat on the cabin floor; the only sound that was heard was her cries. What had she done to deserve this kind of punishment? If anyone were to receive this treatment it should have been her brother Patrick. Wait, no. That was extremely hateful of her to say that. She had no idea where the masked man went, but she desperately hoped he would be gone for a long time. Allison didn't want him return to inflict more pain on her.

She wasn't sure what the hell his problem was. Sure she had shoved him when he came close to her, but who in their right mind wouldn't push away someone who was trying to kill you? It wasn't that big of a deal shoving him. Was it? Some people seriously dislike being touched, but he really didn't have to take it as far as he did. He crushed her hands in his palms like it was nothing!

Allison gaped at her broken appendages. They lay limply while being attached to her wrists. Her fingers were still crumpled together after the man had crushed them. Her hands were already turning a nasty shade of purple.

How was she going to continue her life after this? If she somehow managed to escape from this man's wrath, her hands would still be horribly disfigured even if the doctor's re-set them back into place. She would have to live her life with the physical disability. Her mind raced thinking of all of the things she couldn't do now because of him.

For one, she couldn't drive anymore. Maybe when the doctor's fixed her hands but there would still be difficulty. She wouldn't be able to feed herself. She wouldn't be able to use the restroom without assistance...or bathe for that matter. Allison sighed, she would need an aide. She despised having people give her help. She barely asked for help and if she did it was a last resort.

"What did I do to deserve this?" She mumbled to no one in particular.

It was evident to her that she was going to be spending some time in this cabin, so she might as well get familiar with it. She struggled to get to her feet without the use of her hands, but she eventually completed the task. She growled in annoyance. If it was that difficult for her to do that...everything else would be just as hard.

Allison spotted something interesting in the corner of her eye. She staggered over to it and plopped down before it. It was a large collected pile of newspaper articles. She pondered over how she was going to sift through them. She sighed again. This was going to take some adjustments...

She decided to use her elbow to move through the newspaper clippings. Most of them had the same heading, **'Body Found Near Camp Crystal Lake, Jason Voorhees is Still Prime Suspect'**

Page after page had the same heading and title, or similar in some way. The victims were mostly teenagers who had come to visit Camp Crystal Lake. Each attack most of the victims were found in the same area surrounded with booze and contraband. Some lone bodies were found isolated. The bodies were all brutally murdered or ruthlessly left to die. The newspapers described Jason Voorhees as being six feet four inches tall and wearing a hockey mask. No other descriptions were given because no one had lived long enough to take note of the rest of the killer. A few articles mentioned that many victims's friends said that the victims would have fought back, but there were no signs of defensive wounds on any of them. In another article, one victim managed to escape and informed the police that he wouldn't die no matter what she hit him with. She died days later.

Allison groaned, "Great. So I'm being held captive by this Jason Voorhees guy. Fucking fantastic. I could have just gotten caught by some random guy but no...I just had to attract a psychotic stalking serial killer who can't die!"

The ebony haired woman slumped against the wall. Her relaxation was quickly cut short when she realized she needed to use the restroom. "Ugh! I was hoping I wouldn't have to deal with this problem just yet. But no, the universe just loves making my life suck!"

She struggled with getting herself to her feet, but after a few moments she succeeded. Allison walked to the door of the cabin and stood before it.

"...damnit."

She glared at the door. Why did it have to be closed? Allison sighed and rid herself of her sanitary ways. She placed her mouth on the knob of the door and turned it. The door opened and she kicked it to the side exiting the cabin. "Blech!" It tasted disgusting. It was rusting metal covered in other unknown object she'd rather not know about.

Allison quickly did a look around of the camp, searching for Jason. He was nowhere in sight. She made a mad dash toward the community bathrooms and snuck inside. She took notice of the showers and tested them. The water was still running and it was clean, which surprised her. Maybe if she had enough time she could shower? Allison easily decided against it, reminding herself that it would be insanely difficult to put her bra back on. For some reason, she didn't think Jason would be the kind of guy to do favors.

She entered one of the stalls and grimaced, shutting and locking the door. She groaned. Much like everything else, it was disgustingly dirty. Well, of course, what did she expect? A bathroom fit for a queen?

Now here came the hard part. Allison lowered her hands to the button on her shorts. Her fingers painfully grasped around it and unbuttoned it. "Ow...ow...ow..." She cried out as she slid down her shorts and panties. Allison did her business in peace and thankfully found a roll, although rotten, of toilet paper. She regrettably used it and crossed her toes, hoping the toilet would flush. It did, much to her relief. Allison began the task of putting her clothes back on while her fingers ached from the strain.

She opened the door of the stall and nearly jumped five feet, seeing Jason standing right outside of it. Allison let loose a scream and shut the door in Jason's face. He barged right through it, breaking the door off of its' hinges. His arms roughly grabbed her once more and tugged her out of the stall. Jason stalked out of the bathroom building and headed back for the cabin he had left her in.

"No! Please put me down!" She yelled. She wanted to pummel his back with her fists again but she remembered what he did after she'd done so. Allison gasped in realization. He hadn't physically attacked her, grabbing her didn't count, until she hit him. Was that the reason he injured her?

"Jason?"

The masked man stopped in place in response to hearing his name.

Allison was amazed that he actually froze and decided to push her luck. "Jason...please...put me down."

He looked upon her out of the corner of his mask's eyeholes. His blue eyes glanced at her questioningly. Allison repeated her request and again to her surprise, he complied and put her down. However, it wasn't in the way she had hoped. He simply dropped her onto the ground before him with a thud.

She rolled her eyes at his actions. Of course he would do that. What? Did she expect him to gently set her back on the ground? She was doing a lot of incorrect assumptions lately.

Allison got to her feet and noticed Jason was still intently staring at her. She wondered how long her luck would last when she asked, "Did you break my hands because I hit you?"

Jason's eyes narrowed and he nodded silently.

"I'm sorry I hit you, Jason...but you don't go around grabbing people."

Jason made no response and continued staring at her.

Allison shifted uncomfortably, "Um...so...do you talk?"

Jason shook his head 'no'.

She sighed, "Great. Well...uh...I'm assuming you're keeping me captive, yeah?"

A nod from Jason.

"Well I find it interesting that you're actually making 'conversation' with me." She used air quotes. "Is there some way you can communicate? I'd like to know more about you, considering you're a serial killer and all. Don't take this the wrong way...I just think it's fascinating. I took some classes in college about psychology and human behavior so I find it intriguing that you're listening to me. I should have stayed with Psychology as my major but instead I ended up in Business Management and I-"

She stopped in mid-sentence, "Wow, I am totally rambling..." A faint tint of pink grew on her face. Allison had a bad habit of talking non-stop.

Allison glanced at Jason, his eyes had a hint of amusement which furthered her blush.

"So...can you communicate in some way? Since I'll be here for awhile and it'll get kind of boring. At least to me it would be..."

A silence fell before them for about ten minutes. Jason then dropped down to one knee and began to draw in the ground by the lake. Allison carefully peered over his shoulder, trying to see what he was doing. Jason moved back to reveal what he had been doing.

_I dont mind. It has ben awhile sence i have talk to anyone_

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Okay, first, I bet everyone is like what the hell why is Jason's grammar horrible? Before I answer that, let me say my grammar nazi radar was going crazy ._. Now the reason I have Jason's grammar like that is because for one, Jason never completed high school and never finished his education. Now I know that Michael Myers has been depicted as intelligent but Jason hasn't really shown any...just brute force/strength. Moving to Jason's deformity, it is never explained if Jason solely had the deformity and that was it. But I wonder if Jason has a disability as well. Am I the only one who has wondered about this? Any speculations? Or am I just crazy? :P Let me know your thoughts on that and on the chapter!**

**xXxMudvayneGirlxXx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the reviews! At the end of last chapter in my author's note, I said that Jason never finished high school/education and wow ._. I really should not write when I'm barely running on sleep, which was when I typed that up. Doing some research, Mrs. Voorhees didn't let Jason go to school, which I'm assuming was because of his deformity and she didn't want him to be ashamed. But at the same time it's like...you didn't want him to go to school but you let him go to camp with you because you can't get a nanny to watch him while you work? What? -_-' SO ANYWAY Jason never went to school. My bad. **

_emochick22- LMAO XDDD I promise you I will not be killing off Allison like I did with Krystal XD_

_GirlGamer1000- Actually if you read my author's note in the beginning of chapter two, I said they were random clothes I chose for him. Thanks for the review though :)_

**Disclaimer- Y'all know this, I didn't own Halloween, why the hell would I own Friday the 13th? XD I only own this story and my OC.**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Allison was shocked and thrilled at the same time. Not only was Jason responding to her wishes, he was even trying to communicate! All of this was deeply interesting to Allison. She almost wanted to slip away and go to the police screaming 'Hey, he's not just a psychotic murderer, he's a human just like us!' But then again, it would be extremely difficult to get away from Jason's clutches. And considering she didn't get away the first time...it was highly illogical. It was as if he had a tracking device on her or something. He was always able to find her without much trouble.

After a few moments of Allison's silence, Jason gave her an expectant look.

"Well I'm glad you don't mind talking to me Jason."

Jason's eyes slightly widened at her statement. No one was ever glad to talk to him. He dropped to the sand from his kneeling position, sitting cross-legged.

"So...how long have you been here at Camp Crystal Lake?"

Jason continued to look at her quietly, analyzing her question. He then wiped his hand across the sand, erasing his previous writing.

_i dont remember long time i think_

Allison sat on the sand next to him, "You don't remember? How can you not remember?"

_i just dont. ben hurt very much by bad people who attack jason. jason pass out. never remember wat happen._

"People attack you because you kill people, Jason. Why do you kill people?"

The masked man's hands clenched together in anger and his body became tense. His eyes suddenly turned furious. Allison shrunk away from him in fear, "Jason?" When Jason made no moves to attack her, Allison's fear faded. She leaned closer to him, gently laying her hand on his knee. Jason flinched and jumped away from Allison. He made intentions of getting up and leaving.

"W-wait...don't go. I'm sorry...I didn't mean to make you angry." Jason stopped his actions and returned to where he had been sitting. Allison decided to change the subject, clearly that one was one to stray from. At least for now. "How old are you?"

_i am old_

Allison laughed lightly, "That doesn't tell me much. I'm twenty-five years old."

Jason didn't respond with more writing in the sand.

"Hmmm...okay, well what year were you born?"

This time, Jason wrote,_ 1946_

"1946...? The year is 1982...so then you must be thirty-six."

_see i said i was old_

"That's not really old, Jason. Old is more of...in your sixties."

Once again, Jason was silent. "Don't take this the wrong way...but I've noticed your grammar is lacking...when was the last time you went to school?"

_jason never go to school. mother said schools are evil and bad. all people are bad she says. she says they must be punished for being bad._

"Do...do you think I'm evil or a bad person?"

Jason shook his head.

_thought so at first...but now girl not so bad. _

Allison smiled, "What made you change your mind?"

_girl talk to jason. she nice. she does not attack jason anymore._

"Jason, if you'd like, I could teach you how to write properly."

The masked man nodded his head up and down. Allison was about to start giving Jason his lessons when his head jerked up. He quickly got to his feet, and roughly pulled Allison to hers. He began walking fast to the cabin, tugging Allison along. "Jason? What's wrong?" He wrenched the door open and led Allison inside. He then exited the cabin and shut the door in her face. "Jason! Jason what are you doing?" Jason put one finger to where his lips would be on the mask, communicating that he wanted her to be quiet. The masked man turned and disappeared into the woods.

Allison growled, "What the hell!"

The brunette's hands began to ache immensely and she winced in pain. She moved things around in the cabin, searching for pain killers of any kind. Much to her disappointment, she found none. But she wasn't surprised. Why would an invincible murderer need those? She sighed, massaging them as much as she could to alleviate the pain.

What was going on? They had been sitting by the lake learning more about one another and then suddenly he practically chucked her into the cabin and left. What surprised her was that she actually had been enjoying his presence. It was the strangest thing. Maybe it was his shy innocence, his inexperience with other people...or the fact that he was a psychotic monster with that innocence that made him so interesting to talk to. Jason had broken her hands when they first met, but aside from tossing her into cabins and yanking her from bathrooms, he hadn't injured her otherwise.

Allison lay down on the bed that was in the cabin. Her head was throbbing. Her head made contact with the pillow and in an instant she was knocked out.

It had seemed like only minutes she was asleep, but an hour had passed. Allison stirred slightly from her sleep, wrapping herself in the blankets. Then a rustling of the bushes made her jolt up in shock. She clutched the blankets closer to her body when she heard voices speak.

"Sir, are you sure we should be over here? What if Voorhees finds us?"

Another voice scoffed, "Oh, toughen up, son. Listen Billy, if you're going to be a sheriff one day you need to grow some balls. Be a man, like me! Sheriff Roland. I aint scared of nothin!"

"Is that why you carry around the biggest gun the county offers, sir?" Billy asked.

"What this? Naw. This gun is for men!" Roland replied courageously. "Hmm...let's check in this cabin. See if there's anything in here."

Allison gasped quietly as she saw their shadows approach the door to the cabin. She rapidly flung herself under the bed, fixing the bed skirt so it hid her completely. The door opened and she heard the footsteps enter the cabin.

"Sir, there appears to be nothing in here but junk."

"Billy, did you ever notice that Voorhees was less violent on his female victims?"

"N-no sir...I haven't. But couldn't that just be a personal view...I mean-"

"Oh, hush up Billy. Maybe Voorhees keeps some of them. You know, some of the missing girls have never been found. Maybe he likes to play with them." Roland chuckled.

"That's very far out there. Do you have a vendetta against Jason Voorhees? I mean I know your niece went missing but it was never proven-"

Roland snarled, giving Billy a shove. "Damnit, shut the fuck up. You don't know a damn thing about my niece, Billy."

"Sorry, sir." Billy replied in a low voice.

"As I was sayin', if Voorhees likes to have fun with victims, then I'm sure he won't mind if I do."

Allison's eyes widened in fear and her heart began to thump fast against her chest. She saw Roland's boots near the bed and she almost whimpered in fear. She put her hands over her mouth, to prevent herself from screaming. "Let's see what's under here..." His hand gripped the bed skirt and started to lift it up. Suddenly a loud crash broke through the eerie quiet of the cabin as Roland and Billy's heads turned to the sound. Roland dropped the bed skirt, reaching for his gun.

"What was that?" Billy whispered.

Roland laughed excitedly, "I don't know, but we're going to find out! Come on, I bet it's him!"

The two men quickly left the cabin, heading for the source of the commotion.

Allison let out a huge breath, removing her hands from her mouth. That was too close for comfort. What was that noise? Was it Jason?

Then another noise was heard, two ear-splitting screams. As soon as they were heard, they stopped. Allison's ears alerted her to the cabin door opening once more and footsteps moving about the room. The feet stopped before the bed and a hand reached under the bed, grabbing Allison. It pulled her from underneath the bed, holding her to a muscled chest.

"NO! NO! NO! LET ME GO!" She screamed, struggling to break free.

The arm flipped her around, facing her into the chest. It then grasped her chin and lifted her face up to see a hockey masked figure.

"J-Jason..." She breathed.

He nodded silently, looking into her green eyes.

"The-they were going to r-rape me Jason! They almost had me and-and then th-this loud noise and then they left!" She stuttered in fear. "B-but...you-you di-did you?"

Jason nodded again.

"You d-did that? You...sa-saved me..."

Once more, Jason nodded. He lowered his body to the ground and leaned against the bed. He sat Allison in his lap, her face buried in his shoulder. Allison stiffened in his hold, highly uncomfortable being this close to the serial killer.

"I...d-don't understand...h-how did you know? Y-you were no-nowhere near me..."

Jason pointed to where his nose would be under his mask and then made a downward motion. Next he pointed to his ears and an upward motion. Allison cocked her head in confusion.

Allison calmed down and her voice returned to normal, "I...don't know what you're trying to say, Jason. Take me out to the lake so you can write."

Jason shook his head and repeated the actions. He held out his hand, then one finger. He pointed to his eyes. Two fingers and his mouth. Three fingers and his ears. Four fingers and his nose. For his fifth finger, he placed his palm on her arm. Then he held up his five fingers again. Allison tried to comprehend what he was attempting to tell her, putting the clues together. Five fingers...eyes, nose, ears, hand, mouth.

Allison gasped in realization, "Oh! I see what you're trying to say! The five senses! Sight, scent, touch, smell, and hearing!"

Jason grunted, as if he was saying 'yes'.

"Um...okay. So originally you pointed to your ears and nose. Your hand pointed down for nose and up for ears." Allison pondered for another moment. "Are you trying to say your hearing abilities are better than your sense of smell?"

Jason nodded.

"But from where you were...and where I was...that's still really far."

Jason shrugged and gave her a look that said "I don't know, I just go along with it."

Allison smiled, "Well...nevertheless, thank you for saving me Jason." Allison cautiously settled into Jason's chest, seeing if he would respond. She looked up at his face to see he had fallen asleep. Seconds later, Allison found herself following him into slumber.

_That's it, Jason, let her get close to you. This girl is different from the others. She's not a bad girl. She's a good girl. _

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**So I bet you are all like wait the fuck? They're getting close already? Lawl. You guys are silly. They aren't going to get together quite just yet. Something will happen in the next chapter and you'll just have to wait and see ;) I struggled with writing Mrs. Voorhees first line...I knew what I wanted her to say but it didn't come out right so I just said screw it and wrote that. Anyway, reviews please :) My stories are like my babies. They need food which are reviews. FEED MAH BABIES! XD Ahaha, just kidding. Review if you want :D **

**xXxSaiyanPrincessxXx**

**aka xXxMudvayneGirlxXx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews! :) Shorter chapter, but I say this in all my stories and I'll repeat it again, I write what I feel should go in each chapter and move on. That being said, next chapter will be twice, _maybe_ even three times as long. Doing a bit of Jason's POV in third person, including some thoughts between him and his mother. Since it's Jason's thoughts, they'll be a little more grammatically correct. Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer- Y'all know this, I didn't own Halloween, why the hell would I own Friday the 13th? XD I only own this story and my OC.**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

The next morning when Allison awoke, she found that her face was nuzzled into a firm and muscular chest. Her arm was wrapped around the body's waist and she was sitting in someone's lap. She slowly glanced up to see Jason's hockey mask in her face. Allison yelped and leaped off of Jason's lap. Jason stirred from his sleep from the loud noise to stare at her curiously. Completely without a warning, Jason gathered her up in his arms and laid her down on the bed. Still afraid from yesterday's frightful events, Allison freaked out, kicking and screaming at Jason.

Her eyes clenched shut and she desperately tried to protect herself. "No, no no! Jason please don't!" She yelled, pushing him away.

Jason stepped back, giving her space. Allison continued thrashing for a moment. She calmed down and saw that Jason was standing across the room from her with a sad look in his eyes. "Jason...you...weren't trying to...?"

Jason's eyes turned furious and he stormed out of the cabin in a rage.

Allison's eyes were downcast and she held her broken hands in her lap. "Crap..." She sighed, resting her head on the head board behind her. She began talking to herself, staring at the ceiling. "Well...in my defense...I thought he was going to...rape me...But then again...he never showed any signs. Fuck, now he probably hates me. But then again, why do I care? He broke my hands!"

Speaking of her hands, the irritating and painful ache had started up again. Allison groaned in annoyance, rubbing them soothingly. Why did this keep happening? It seemed like every time Jason wasn't around her, her hands ached. Whenever he was around, her hands were in blissful peace. It was the strangest thing. Allison was aware that Jason was undead, having been able to survive her gun shots and still walk around the camp. She wasn't sure if he had some sort of supernatural powers though. It sounded silly to her at first. But at this point, she was willing to believe anything. Was he able to emanate an airy narcotic to relax her limbs?

Allison snorted, shaking her head. God, that sounded so stupid.

It had to just be coincidence, she convinced herself.

The affliction in her hands was driving her insane. It was constant and it refused to go away. She half wished Jason would come back, so the agony would disappear momentarily. Even if she begged and pleaded him to stay to alleviate her pain, she was absolutely positive he'd refuse. No one wants to be accused of attempted rape. Not even an undead man. Allison was mentally slapping herself. Why did she say that? It was so stupid! Jason was already anti-social, voicing such accusations would only further his wanted isolation.

All of a sudden, her thoughts froze, "Oh, my god. I'm so stupid!"

Allison leaped up out of the bed, regrettably put her mouth to the door knob and opened the door. She did a quick surveying scan of the camp, checking for Jason. The masked killer was nowhere to be found. She raced off of the cabin porch, running to the only thing she remembered how to reach in the dense forest.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Jason walked silently along the lakeside, gazing out at the crystalline waters that had killed him years ago. He remembered the exact spot where he had gone under, down to his demise. Four feet from the dock, where the other campers could have very well reached out and saved him. But the didn't. They let him drown. And they cruelly watched, laughing and pointing their fingers. None of them seemed to care as he cried out for help, repeating over and over that he didn't know how to swim.

Jason's blue eyes narrowed angrily. His gaze turned harsh and his nails dug into his palms.

_Jason, sweetheart, you don't need to think about that...just keep your rage alive and you'll get your revenge on all dirty teenagers or other unfortunate souls to dare to come here. _

_What about girl? She push and shove Jason. _

_I believe she had a reason for doing so. You frightened her, Jason. She woke up to your mask, which naturally scares people, and then you grabbed her suddenly. Don't you remember what happened yesterday? Those men nearly touched her inappropriately...things like that tend to scar people for life._

_But jason did not try to touch badly. just wanted to help. she look uncomfortable on floor._

_I know, baby, I know. That's why you're my sweet little Jason. _

_jason is a good boy, momma._

_Yes, you are. Now I think you should be a good boy and talk to her. _

_Why?_

_She's special. I can tell. _

Jason didn't bother to ask any more questions, he figured he'd find out why his mother thought the girl was special all in due time. He headed towards the cabins, his boots making indentations in the sand and dirt. The supervisor's cabin came into view and his feet soon stepped onto the porch. He entered the cabin, his head swiveling around looking for the girl. He checked in every corner, making noise to ensure she heard him. She was nowhere to be found. As a last resort, Jason peered under the bed. Still no girl. Jason growled low, she was gone again!

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Allison ran along the forest paths, searching for the object of her desire. Finally, it came into view. "Oh, god! I don't know how I forgot I had some in my car!" She practically hurled herself at the crashed vehicle's hood. She climbed over it, manuevering into the car. With her broken hands, it proved a difficult task, however. She looked around the car, throwing things out of her way. Her eyes glistened with glee when she found her purse. She quickly unzipped it with her teeth and pawed through it. She pulled out a small bottle and held it up high, as if it were the item that could save the universe. She laughed happily and opened it as fast as she could. Allison popped a few pills in her mouth, swallowing it, eager to gain the effects. She tucked the bottle in her shorts and carefully lifted herself out of the car.

As soon as she exited the car, she was slammed up against it. She cried out in pain as her head hit the framing. Her eyes focused to see Jason before her, staring with his furious blue eyes again.

"Jason!" She whimpered as he held her arms against the car.

He moved to hold her hands with one of his, leaving the free hand to trail to her neck. His fingers grasped her skin in a rough grip. Allison struggled to breathe, her words coming out in choking out gasps. "J-Jason...please! L-let me ex...plain...I wasn't...tr-trying to..." Her vision became blurry again, thoughts were incoherent.

Jason's eyes averted to the ground when he heard a sound of something hitting the floor. He bent down to pick it up while keeping his grip on her neck. He studied it, finding the bottle to be medicine.

The next thing either of the two knew, they had both hit the ground and blacked out.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Told ya they wouldn't be getting together already! Ooh, what happened? Find out next chapter! :P **

**This is insane! I just updated this story and Indescribable twice within two days. Whaaaat? ._. I don't know what's come over me with this writing spree but I hope it doesn't stop! **

**Let me know what you thought of my second take on Mrs. Voorhees! I was really unsure of what motherly affectionate name she would call Jason...so if anyone has a better one, let me know lol. Unless you all liked the ones I used. **

**xXxSaiyanPrincessxXx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ten reviews for the last chapter! Thanks so much for the reviews everyone! :)**

**Sorry for the wait, _Indescribable_ took over my life, as did actual life. **

**Hope you enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer- Y'all know this, I didn't own Halloween, why the hell would I own Friday the 13th? XD I only own this story and my OCs.**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_I hefted my legs out of the car, jumping to the ground hurriedly. I was trying as fast as I could to return to the cabin before Jason returned. As soon as I exited the car, I was slammed up against it. I cried out in pain as my head was rammed against the framing. Whatever pain my hands were feeling at that moment immediately fell second to the aching in my head. My eyes frantically refocused to see Jason standing before me. He was staring furiously while his blue eyes glared through the mask._

_"Jason!" I gasped._

_Jason's hands moved up to my neck, trailing it softly. I relaxed slightly, but I quickly realized I shouldn't have. Jason's hold suddenly tightened around my neck. I struggled to breathe, gasping for breath, "J-Jason...please! L-let me ex...plain...I wasn't...tr-trying to..." My eyes began to turn foggy and my thoughts were incoherent._

_I could feel the bottle of aspirin slipping out of the pocket of my shorts and it subsequently fell to the ground. I could barely see Jason bend down and pick it up while keeping me still. His grip loosened briefly as I sensed him study the bottle. His grip then completely loosened as his arm fell to his side. I heard his body hit the ground with a loud thud. Then, before I knew it, I hit the ground beside him, falling into darkness. _

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_"Allison..."_

_A gravelly deep voice whispered my name. It was haunting, in the back of my mind._

_"Allison..."_

_Again it spoke. This time I could tell the voice was speaking as if it hadn't spoken in a very long time. It struggled with the syllables, pronouncing it with difficulty. "Al...lison..."_

_In my subconscious, I searched around, looking for the voice that was speaking to me. I ran around in circles in the darkness, trying to find something. Around and around, I went but I couldn't find the voice. I stopped running once my patience ran out. I stood in place, doing nothing but standing._

_"Alli...son..."_

_The voice called again._

_"What? What do you want from me?" I yelled to no one in particular._

_"Allison..."_

_This time, the voice actually had a direction from where it came. Behind me._

_I whipped around to see Jason's form directly behind me. I jumped back in shock, leaning away from him._

_"Jason?"_

_Jason's ghastly blue eyes turned down to me at the mention of his own name, he then responded with, "Allison..." He lifted an arm out to trail his palm across my neck with an ever so gentle touch. It was such an unexpected gesture, especially coming from him. I felt the hairs on my skin stand up and I shivered slightly._

_"Jason..." I whispered._

_My heart began to race when Jason latched his hands onto my face, cupping it in his palms. He leaned in close to me…our faces were nearly touching..._

_"Allison...wake up."_

_I blinked, "Huh?" _

_"Wake up." He repeated. _

_"Allison, wake up!" _

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Allison, wake up!"

Allison shot open her eyes, suddenly sitting up. She gasped loudly, as if she had been holding in her breath. She looked around frantically, searching for Jason, trying to see if it was just a dream. Her emerald eyes locked onto a figure sitting in a chair beside her.

"Patrick..." She breathed.

The brunette haired man that sat in the chair next to her relaxed his stance and nodded his head. He reached out and laid a hand across Allison's. Allison followed his action, her eyes dropping to look at her hands. They were heavily bandaged in gauze wraps and metal splints were on each finger. She looked around the room, she felt bandages wrapped around her head as she moved. She was in a hospital room, but that was already quite obvious. There was a cart with a tray of food beside the bed that was untouched.

"What happened?"

Patrick sat up in his chair and sighed deeply. "Allison, don't you remember what happened? I found you being attacked by Jason Voorhees."

"Jason…Voorhees…?" Allison let the name softly pass through her lips.

Patrick let out another sigh, running a hand through his hair. "The doctor said you would have trouble remembering things after you hit your head, so I'm not surprised you can't remember."

"That doesn't tell me what happened, Patrick…" Allison half rolled her eyes in annoyance.

Patrick chuckled, "That's the sister I know." His grin fell after Allison shot him a glare.

"Patrick, tell me what happened before I get an aneurysm of you avoiding my question."

"Alright, alright, calm down. You'll stress yourself out." He took a moment to collect his thoughts before continuing. "From my point of view, after you didn't return home after a day, we all got worried."

"We?"

"Yeah, mom and dad are here too."

"Why aren't they in the room?"

"Oh. Well let me rephrase that. They're on their way, should be here soon actually. They would be here with us now, but remember that they left for that trip to console Grandma in Springwood three days before you went to Cedar Grove?"

"Yes. I remember that. Let me guess, mom's freaking out?"

"Yep."

"Fantastic." She sucked in her cheeks, biting on the insides of them. "So tell me what happened already!"

"Where I left off, we began to get worried. They sent me out Cedar Grove, where you were supposed to have picked up Grandfather's will. I was nearly there, but probably about ten minutes from Cedar Grove, I noticed a section in the guard railing was broken through. I pulled over to the side of the road, grabbed my baseball bat and then made my way down to the forest floor. I heard someone yelling and I followed it. Soon after, I found you pushed up against your wrecked car and Voorhees choking you to death. I panicked. I ran over and started to bash his head in with the bat. It broke in half, but I continued to hit him. He fell to the ground and then not long after you fainted. Now you're here."

"So what, you left him there? Where is Jason?" She asked concernedly.

Patrick gave her a questioning look, raising a brow. "Allison, the guy nearly beat you to death! Why the hell do you want to know where he is?"

"I'm just asking, Patrick. I'd like to know I'm safe."

"After I drove you here and made sure the doctors were taking care of you, I went back to Cedar Grove and explained to the local police what had happened. As far as I know, they've locked him up."

"There's no way he could get out, right?"

Patrick nodded assuring her, "Yes. Besides, if he did, he would have been here already."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Allison…you've been in the hospital for a week and a half now. You were in a coma. You just came out of it."

Allison was floored at her brother's response. Her hands began to shake and her throat tightened. "A-a week and a half?" She managed to choke out.

Patrick nodded, prompting Allison to speak again, "But how? Why? You said I only fainted!"

"I'm not sure myself. The doctor will probably-"

Patrick was cut off as the door suddenly slammed open and in rushed a woman, followed by a man. The woman immediately wrapped her arms around Allison, kissing her all over.

Allison pushed the woman off of her, scowling and wiping her face. "Hi, mom."

"Oh, Donald, I told you we shouldn't have let her to go Cedar Grove alone! Look what's happened!" The woman sobbed dramatically, falling into Donald's arms. Her auburn hair was matted with her tears.

Donald tried to resist the urge to roll his emerald eyes at his wife's antics. He patted her back comfortingly, running a hand through her hair. "Now, Mary, stop worrying. Allison is safe and that's all that matters."

"But my baby will have to go through rehabilitation! They don't even know if her hands will fully recover to normal, then she'll struggle with the rest of her life! All because of that bastard serial killer!" She hissed angrily.

"Mom, it is okay…I'll live with it. No big deal." Allison smiled softly, staring down at her hands.

"How is Grandma?" Patrick asked, hoping to change the topic.

Donald frowned, "Well, considering we got the call an hour after we arrived at her place…we aren't sure. She's depressed, but we think she'll be fine. We are all going to visit her as a family once Allison is fully recovered."

The Hayes family nodded collectively and fell into quiet. The quiet however, did not last. The door opened again and another man stepped into the room. A tall blonde haired man with some gray strands in a lab coat carrying a clipboard shut the door behind them.

He gave them all a smile before looking at his clipboard. "Allison Hayes?"

"Yep." Allison replied simply.

"I'm Doctor Parson. According to the x-rays, you have fractures in both hands caused by an immense amount of power."

"No shit, Sherlock. I was held captive by Jason Voorhees." She responded harshly.

The doctor was taken aback at her remark, "Yes…well, he could have killed you let's be reminded of that." Mary gasped, holding onto Donald more tightly. "Allison's hands can be fully repaired…but it will take some time. She will need to keep her hands wrapped and in splints for at least two to three more weeks. Then after that, we will do more x-rays to see if she will need surgery to further complete the recovery. If the surgery is a success, she will be placed in rehabilitation to be able to correctly regain function of her hands."

"About how long will that take?" Donald asked.

"At the most, it will take no more than three months."

Allison's jaw dropped, "What? Three months? There is no way I'm spending three more months in this fucking place!" She yelled furiously.

Parson turned to her, "Like I said, three months was the maximum."

Allison scoffed, facing the wall away from the doctor and her parents. Her eyes briefly met with Patrick's, and he gave her a comforting look.

Parson let out a quiet sigh. He loathed working with difficult patients. "Anyway, as of now, all we can do is wait and watch her progress. You are more than welcome to stay in the hotel next to the hospital. They don't charge you at the hotel, because your hospital bill pays for it."

Donald's lips upturned at that. He was already spending quite a lot of money. Mary rushed over to Allison and planted a kiss on her forehead. "We love you, sweetheart. We'll be back tomorrow." Her parents left the room.

Patrick stood up from his chair, walking to the door. He gave her a five finger salute, which Allison laughed and returned the gesture with a smirk. Patrick shut the door behind him, leaving Allison alone.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"We are glad you arrived so early in the morning on such short notice. Her condition has taken a serious turn."

"How so, doctor?"

Parson glanced down at the clipboard as he led the Hayes family down the hall, "It has been going on since she was admitted into the hospital. It's actually gotten slightly worse since you arrived, but we wanted to see if it wasn't just a phase. The nurses have been observing some border-line insane behavior."

Mary put a hand to her mouth in shock, her worst fears coming true. "Insane? My baby? N-no…she was just fine!" She said, shaking her head defiantly.

Donald sighed deeply and spoke with concern in his voice, "Define insane, Doctor Parson."

"The nurses say that she has been tossing and turning in her bed at night, often lying on her hands and delaying the recovery process. On occasion, she will wake up in the middle of the night, screaming at the top of her lungs as if someone is after her. Her screams have been disturbing the other patients so we had to have her transferred to a different ward."

"Is she having nightmares of Voorhees, perhaps?" Patrick asked worriedly.

"We aren't sure, but it is quite likely to be so." He stopped before a door and unlocked it. He held the family in their places before they could enter. "I must warn you, her actions for the last hour may frighten you."

The Hayes family nodded silently and Parson opened the door. The room had a large screened window and on the other side of the window was another room. Allison sat in the other room, clutching herself. She rocked back and forth, in a trance. One word was repeated over and over as it passed her lips.

"Jason…"

Mary nearly let out a shriek of dismay, "Oh dear god!" She buried her face in Donald's chest, sobbing quietly.

"Jason…"

"Why is she repeating his name?" Donald inquired with disgust.

"Ah…well, we aren't quite sure. But we do have one theory…you'll need to sit for a little bit to see the other part of her condition."

"Jason…"

"_Other_ part?"

Parson nodded, "Yes, other. I've seen this before, but…you just need to see for yourself."

"Jason…"

It seemed like hours that the Hayes family sat in the room with Doctor Parson in silence. They continued to watch Allison repeat the name, over and over as she rocked back and forth. No one said anything, no one moved. Not even slightly. Only their chests going up and down were the notions that they were living. The only things they were thinking consisted of Allison and her well-being.

A piercing scream broke into their thoughts and their eyes immediately locked onto Allison. She was thrashing around, flailing her arms and legs about. Kicking and screaming as if she were trying to defend herself. She flipped onto her backside and her hands accidentally fell underneath as she landed. Her shrieks grew louder as her pain set in.

When Parson made no move to assist Allison, the Hayes family began to worry.

"Doctor, help my daughter!" Mary shouted with fear, about to run into the room.

"She's fine…just wait."

Allison's cries continued and after a few moments they intensified. Her screams became strained and her voice was cracking. Tears began to stream down her cheeks from the pain as she writhed on the carpeted floor.

The screams stopped all of a sudden as she whispered, "Jason…"

Donald was about to yell at Parson for not intervening and that she was doing nothing different, when Parson gave him the 'wait' sign.

"Jason…please…help me…"

The Hayes family was utterly floored at Allison's words. Donald was barely able to sputter out, "D-did she just ask him to help her?"

"Yes. This is the other part of her condition I was referring to."

"Please Jason, protect me…"

Allison returned to her rocking position, holding herself. "Don't let them hurt me…"

"I believe we've caught this before it worsens, but your daughter is beginning to show signs of Stockholm Syndrome."

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Ooh, and the plot thickens! Why, yes, Mary is the stereotypical overdramatic mother. *shrugs* Couldn't help it. XD Did anyone catch the 'A Nightmare on Elm Street' reference I made? :P The towns mentioned in this chapter are legit towns. If you google Camp Crystal Lake, the Wikia page will pop up and it will mention that Camp Crystal Lake is supposed to be in a town in Essex County, New Jersey. **

**I apologize for the wait, once again. Last day of my class on Tuesday, so the next update should come faster. **

**Thanks for reading! :D**

**xXxSaiyanPrincessxXx**


	7. Chapter 7

**I really wanted to get this out yesterday for a Friday the 13th surprise, but damnit, work is a beeyotch. If I didn't work yesterday, I guarantee you, this chapter would have been up. Longest chapter so far! Majority of this chapter consists of Doctor Parson observing Allison. Hope you enjoy! :)**

**Thanks for the reviews everyone :)**

**_Shepard of the Damned- Thank you! *pins gold star on shirt* :D I noticed that as well. I thought I would break the mold and discuss Stockholm Syndrome. That being said, I know most slasher romance fics don't often have the female lead end up in hospitals. Although, my own lead, Krystal from _Notes of a Killer _did end up in the hospital, ehehe. For some reason my mind is ridiculous and I never bothered to include it. Thanks for the review!_**

**Disclaimer- Y'all know this, I didn't own Halloween, why the hell would I own Friday the 13th? XD I only own this story and my OCs.**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Good morning, Allison."

Doctor Parson's voice rang in Allison's ears as he entered her room. He made a move to open the blinds and let in light when she yelled, "Don't touch them!"

Parson stopped in mid-action, and turned from the window. "As you wish, Allison."

Silence fell between them for a few moments before the doctor spoke again. "So, how are you today, Allison?"

Allison was quiet, as she moved her head to stare out the window that faced the wooded area behind the hospital. Her eyes glanced at it longingly, dreaming to be outside the walls.

"Allison, I asked you a question. Let's not be rude and ignore me, okay?"

Still no response.

Parson sighed and sat down his clipboard back into the holder in front of the bed. He reached into his pocket and said threateningly, "Don't make me give you the needle again, Allison."

Allison sat up straighter in her bed, turning her attention to Parson. He gave her an expectant look, pulling the needle from his pocket.

"I have no feeling on how I am today, Doctor Parson." She replied simply.

Parson huffed to himself, sliding the needle back into his pocket. _Damnit, this bitch is making it really difficult for me to do my job. I can't tell if the bitch is getting better if she won't comply with me. _

"Fair enough, Allison."

Allison's eyes returned to stare at the window again as she absent-mindedly twiddled her fingers, letting the metal splints clink as they bumped into one another.

Parson nodded, pulling out a notepad and beginning to write on it, mumbling to himself, "Week one, second day of observations. First day of log was to simply observe. Now we will discuss the patient herself. Patient is the twenty-five year old woman Allison Hayes-"

"What are you doing?" Allison asked harshly, annoyed at the loss of silence, not turning from the window.

Parson smiled, looking up from his notepad, "Documenting you. You, my dear, are going to make me a lot of money. The first Jason Voorhees victim to be captive by him, survive and show signs of Stockholm Syndrome, it's best-seller gold!" He finished gleefully.

Allison could practically see the dollar signs in his eyes. She scoffed, crossing her arms as she continued to look outside. "You're already rich, you bastard. Being a doctor is one of the highest paying jobs. Why the hell do you need to exploit and make money off of my patient profile?"

"This is true. But I want to be the first to document it. It's all about recognition in the science department."

Allison said nothing, and Parson took the opportunity to keep writing his notes. "Patient was enlisted into the hospital due to a brutal attack by Jason Voorhees, the infamous Camp Crystal Lake serial killer. Voorhees crushed both of her hands. Patient escaped with the help of her brother, Patrick Hayes. Make separate notes to document Ms. Hayes' family members to determine their validity."

"Validity?" Allison nearly yelled. "You think my family is crazy?"

Parson chuckled, "No, my dear. It is only to see if your family is providing the hospital with valid information. We can't have them spreading lies about, now can we?"

"You crazy, sick fuck!" She hissed furiously. "Leave my family alone!"

Allison ripped the IV cords from her skin and leaped at Parson. He was quicker than her though. He immediately unsheathed the needle from his coat pocket and stabbed her neck with it. Allison fell limp as she landed in his arms falling into darkness.

He chuckled darkly, "And she calls me crazy."

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Week one, day seven of observing patient Allison Hayes." Parson muttered to himself, jotting down notes.

Allison stared blankly at him, her hands again crossed in her lap.

"How are you feeling today, Allison?"

"Fucking fantastic."

"Patient is immediately irritable and hostile. Perhaps Voorhees violent nature has rubbed off on her?"

Allison's mouth turned into a scowl at this, releasing a low grunt of annoyance.

"Patient reacts to mentioning of Jason Voorhees. Possible reaction from symptoms of Stockholm in attempt to protect him?"

"Must you relate everything to Jason?"

"As long as you keep referring to him on a first name basis." Parson replied simply, not looking up from his notepad.

"As soon as you let me out of here." She retorted.

Parson cocked his head up to glance at Allison, "Well, we can't do that. We wouldn't have you go run off to him and releasing him from the police. That wouldn't be good, now would it?"

"And just what makes you so sure I would?"

"Stockholm Syndrome tells all. Besides, you keep looking outside. Behind those trees sits the police station where Jason Voorhees is being held captive. I can see it in your eyes…you're just waiting for the perfect opportunity to break free from here and escape with him. Then you'll run off into the sunset together and continue to wreak havoc in Sussex County." He ended with a sarcastic smirk playing on his lips.

Allison rolled her eyes, "Quite an imagination you have there, Doc. Unfortunately for you, I have no intention of returning to Camp Crystal Lake with Jason. I just want to be out of this damned hospital."

"A likely story."

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Week two, day two of observing patient Allison Hayes. Patient has been constantly irritable in conversation and highly anti-social. At nights, nurses report that patient continues to have episodes at night and consistently murmurs Jason Voorhees' name every ten minutes pleading for him to save her."

Allison sat on her bed, curled in a fetal position. She held her knees to her chest. Her eyes were dilated and wild looking. Her ebony hair was frizzed and jetting out sporadically. She spoke timidly and her voice quavered, "He will come for me."

Parson 'tsk'ed, shaking his head at Allison, "Allison, Jason is not going to come save you. You don't even need saving."

Allison rapidly shook her head defiantly. "No, no, Jason will save me. He'll protect me. I know it."

"What exactly does Jason need to protect you from?"

"Bad people."

"What bad people? Where is this coming from, Allison?"

"People tried to hurt me."

"What people? Explain this to me. What happened while you were at the camp with Jason? Tell me in detail what happened so I can better understand where you're getting this phobia."

Allison was silent for a few moments as she gathered her recollection from her short time at Camp Crystal Lake. Her brows furrowed deeply together as she sat in thought. Another few moments passed in monotony.

"Allison?" Parson called to her quietly.

"I was coming home…" She said, barely audible.

"Allison?" He repeated, goading her to speak louder.

"I was coming home after leaving Cedar Grove to get my Grandfather's will. It began to rain…I…I remember I had my window open but I didn't close it in time…water got on the gas pedal…and my foot slipped. I…I remember my foot accidentally slamming on the brakes…my car hydroplaned and it rammed into the guard rails. The car tumbled down a hill and it crashed. I managed to climb out with no major injuries…but soon after I was chased by a wolf. I was able to hide from it. I made my way down to the lakeside…where I met him."

"Met Jason, I presume?"

"Yes."

"And what happened after you arrived at the lake?" He asked, writing down her explanation.

Allison cleared her throat, speaking louder, "I felt someone standing behind me, so I turned around and saw him there. I freaked out…actually I think I had made a wooden spear before I arrived at the lake. I stabbed him in the chest and took off running. I ran to the same place I hid from the wolf. I was able to evade him just like the wolf. I remembered I had a handgun stowed in my car. I raced back to my car and found my gun. As soon as I reached my gun, Jason appeared. I began shooting at him. One, two, three, four, five, six, and seven bullets. But he came back. He pulled me out of the car, hoisting me up onto his back where I pounded on his back demanding he let me go."

"Did he?"

"No." Her head drooped, reminiscing what occurred after. "Af-after that…he went into one of the cabins…and he…he…" She trailed off, her voice beginning to crack and a single tear slid down her cheek.

Parson pushed her along, "Allison, please continue. It is imperative that I understand you. I can't help you otherwise…"

Allison sniffled and brushed stray strands of her hair out of her face. "He dropped me on the ground…I pleaded for him to leave me be. I pushed him away and then he crushed my hands in mere seconds…then, he left me there."

"He just left you? That's just terrible, isn't it? Now, if Jason did that to you, why would he protect you Allison?"

Allison growled, "I wasn't done, asshole!"

Parson held up his hands in a defensive motion, "Alright, my mistake. Keep going."

"Soon after that, I realized I needed to use the bathroom. I made my way outside the cabin and found the bathrooms. After some difficulty, I did my business and finished. Immediately after I finished, Jason was waiting for me outside of the stall. He promptly grabbed me in anger and whisked me from the facilities. I was going to bang on his back again, but I realized something."

"And what was that?"

"Well, at that time, it was just a theory. I thought that he had only broken my hands because I had shoved him away and pounded on his back. I asked him to put me down and after a few tries, he eventually did. I ended up asking Jason if hitting him was the reason he attacked me. He said yes. Well, not literally. He just nodded his head. I inquired about my situation and whether or not he was keeping me captive. The answer was obviously 'yes' as a nod from him. Then I had the guts to keep talking. I wanted to know if he could speak or communicate with me in some way, because I assumed we would only have each other to talk to…so why not talk to each other. With him only shaking and nodding his head, it didn't leave room for more in depth Q&A."

"Did he find another way to 'speak'?" Parson asked, using air quotes.

"He did, actually. He bent down in the sand by the lake and began to write."

"Write? Interesting…" Parson quickly jotted his notes onto the paper. "What did he write?"

"Give me your notepad. I remember exactly what he wrote."

Parson slowly stood from his chair, and stepped to Allison's bedside. He handed her the notepad, carefully placing it in her hands. Allison grasped it with difficulty, holding it in an awkward position. He gave her the pen, which she also held strangely. She lowered the pen to the paper, beginning to draw lines. Her brow furrowed, straining with the pain. A few moments later, she finished, lifting the pen from the paper. She handed the notepad back to Parson, and he read it silently.

_I dont mind. It has ben awhile sence i have talk to anyone_

Parson marked a star by Allison's writing. "This is exactly what he wrote you? His grammar is atrocious."

"Yes. Exactly what he wrote. I also noticed his grammar was lacking. I suggested that I could help him with his writing, if he wanted. He nodded his head in agreement. I asked him if he had ever been to school, which he denied. He informed me that his mother believes schools are evil and bad…which makes all people bad. I asked if he thought I was a bad person, he responded in the sand that he didn't think I was because I was being kind to him."

"Interesting. Very…interesting…"

"Before I could get to teaching him proper grammar, he became nervous, I think you could say? I guess he heard something in the woods because he put me back into the cabin. He told me to be quiet by holding a finger to his mouth and then he disappeared into the woods. I was extremely tired by this point, so I had lain down on the bed in the cabin and took a nap. Maybe an hour or two later, I woke up from sounds outside the cabin. It was two police officers. I don't know what county they were from though. They were looking for Jason…I think their names were Sheriff Roland and Officer Billy, whose last name I didn't catch. They entered the cabin and I heard their conversation loud and clear. I believe that Roland desired vengeance against Jason…he said something about his niece and that maybe Jason raped his female victims-"

"Stop!" Parson commanded all of a sudden.

Allison shut her mouth, giving Parson a questioning look.

"Allison...I'm going to ask you something very serious and personal…did he rape you?"

Allison's eyes turned to slits and she angrily spat out, "No! Jason would never…he's not a rapist!" She then added with a glare, "But I know someone who probably was."

"And who was that?"

"Roland. After he said the part about Jason possibly raping his victims, he very darkly said maybe Jason wouldn't mind if he messed with his victims. I could feel Roland's presence moving closer and closer to the bed that I had flung myself under, just before they entered the cabin. I was petrified; I had to hold my hands over my mouth to prevent myself from screaming. His hand had begun to pull the bed sham up, but he suddenly stopped when a loud noise echoed throughout the camp. They both left, thinking it was Jason."

"Well, that's just terrifying isn't it, Allison? It's a good thing you're okay."

"I wouldn't have been if it weren't for Jason…"

"Pardon?"

"He protected me…I don't think he knew they were about to rape me, he was probably just trying to get their attention. But I know if it weren't for Jason making that distraction…"

"How do you know Jason did it?"

"He told me. Well, not literally. After that, I heard two screams and then footsteps enter the cabin. I freaked out, especially when a hand reached under the bed and pulled me out. I kicked and screamed, trying to get free. The person turned me around, and I realized it was only Jason. I began to cry out of sheer fear and relief. I told him what happened and then I asked if he had made the noise, which he 'replied' yes by nodding his head. Then he did the sweetest thing…that I never imagined he could or would do…" She trailed off, a smile forming on her lips.

"And just what was that?"

Allison's smile never left her lips as she spoke again, "He held me in his arms…he sat down on the cabin floor…and he held me against his chest trying to comfort me…"

Parson nearly choked on his own spit, "I'm sorry, we are still talking about Jason Voorhees, aren't we?"

"I assure you, Doctor, I am still talking about Jason."

Parson's eyes almost bulged from his head. He began to rapidly jot down more notes, while shaking his head in disbelief. He then muttered to himself, "Oh god, this is amazing…pure gold! I'm going to be so rich!"

"Doctor, if you'd like to pay attention to me again, and stop fantasizing about your financial gain, I still have more to tell you."

"Oh, oh, yes! Please, go on!"

"Once we settled on the floor, I struggled in his grip for a moment. I wasn't initially comfortable lying against a serial killer's chest, mind you. I was curious about how he knew they were at the camp, which prompted more questions. In the most creative way, he informed me that his sense of hearing is better than his sense of smell. I thanked him for saving me. When I looked up at him again, he had fallen asleep. Unable to resist evading sleep any longer, I too, joined him in slumber, still in his arms. Now, you'd think from that sweet moment, we'd become closer, but you're wrong."

"And why is that?"

"The next morning, I'd say around noon, since the sun was in the middle of the sky, I woke up, my face nuzzled into his chest and his arms still wrapped around me. I glanced up and saw Jason's mask in front of my face. I screamed, leaping from his lap and subsequently woke him up. Without warning, reached over to me and picked me up, putting me onto the bed. I instantly regained my fear from the day before, kicking and screaming again. I admitted to him that I was afraid he was going to…you know. In my defense, I had just been nearly traumatized. Jason was immediately offended and left the cabin in a rage. Soon after he left, my hands began to ache. It was the strangest thing I realized. When he wasn't around, my hands hurt. When he was around they didn't hurt."

"That is strange."

"I remembered that I had aspirin in my car. I bolted for it, hoping to return to the cabin before Jason noticed. I arrived at my car and quickly found the bottle of medicine. I took a few pills and put them in my pocket. I jumped out of my car and I was slammed up against it. Jason appeared before me, more furious than earlier. He began to choke me. I was losing consciousness, my sight was foggy. I felt the bottle slip from my pocket and fall to the ground. I sensed Jason move to pick it up. Then, the next thing we both knew, we hit the ground. I later realized, my brother Patrick came to rescue me. He had hit Jason on the head, while I simply fainted from lack of air. Now, I'm here."

Parson finished writing his notes and then folded his hands. He stared at Allison silently. He then stood up, walking to the door. "That is a very traumatic story, Allison. That will be all for today. I appreciate you sharing that with me, and the nurses should be in to see you in a moment."

Parson opened the door, letting the nurses inside. They began to tend to her hands and other minor injuries. They gave Allison some lunch and then a few pills, one of which they claimed would help her sleep more relaxingly. Allison downed the pills with a glass of water and soon she fell into sleep.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

In a dark cell in the bottom of the Cedar Grove Police Station, in a place where not many knew of, Jason Voorhees viciously tugged against his chains. He made an almost inaudible noise in irritation, straining against the confining objects. Those bastardly police officers dared to lock him up in this metal prison. They used numerous different types of metallic chains and other restraints to contain him. But they would pay, oh, they would pay dearly. And soon. Very, very soon.

_Jason…please…help me…_

There it was again! Those words…they called to him…pleading for him to help her.

"Allison…" His gravelly voice uttered her name. The feel of her name as it passed through his lips and as he moved his tongue to pronounce the name…he had to get to her. In twenty five years he had never spoken since the day he drowned. But now, she came along, throwing that aside. One word or not, he had still spoken her name. Why was she so…interesting to him?

_Please Jason, protect me…_

Jason wasn't sure, but he was going to find out.

With a monstrous groan, Jason pulled with all his powerful strength to release the chains holding him from the wall. The wall itself came tumbling down, falling about him. He shrugged a few chains off of his body. He didn't bother looking around for his machete; he knew they hid it away somewhere. Jason rammed his body into the cell door, making it hiss and groan as it bent in half. He pulled the rest of the door from its hinges, resulting in a shrieking alarm that screamed in his ears. The hallway began to illuminate in red, as the sirens went off. Jason heard yells and shouts coming down the hall. He smirked slightly underneath his mask.

Oh yes, they would pay.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"How are you feeling today, big sis?"

Allison smiled at Patrick, "Oh, I'm doing better than normal, I guess. My hands aren't hurting as much right now."

"I heard you spent a lot of time talking to the doctor…what'd you tell him?"

"Just everything that happened." Her mouth turned to a scowl, "Did you know that bastard is trying to make money off of our family? He plans to publish all of the documentations about this."

Patrick's eyes darkened, "What? Are you serious? Son of a bitch! I knew there was something suspicious about him! I bet that's why he kept asking me about my mental history!"

"You wanna know something?"

"What is it?"

Allison grinned slyly, "All of the screaming at night, the calling Jason's name, it's totally fake. If he wants to make money off of me, I'm going to give that bastard hell. I'm one of his most difficult patients." She winked with a laugh.

Patrick chuckled, "You are a sadistic person, Allison."

"Thanks, runs in the family, you know."

"We should sue him for fabricating lies and publishing false truth though."

"Nah. Let him do whatever. I have a feeling Doctor Parson is going to get what he deserves, one way or another."

"Why do you say that?"

"A little thing called karma, Patrick. And karma is quite the raging bitch."

Patrick was about to comment when a piercing scream echoed through the halls of the hospital. More screams were heard. The alarms began to ring for an emergency. They progressively got louder and louder, closer and closer. Allison clutched the bed sheets tightly. Patrick got up to look in the window of the door. He stumbled back in shock, "Allison…your friend is here…"

"Patrick, what the hell are you talking about?"

The door slammed open and Patrick's body flew into the opposite wall. Allison screamed, staring at her brother's body. She gave a gasp of relief when she saw his chest still slowly rising. Her eyes then moved to the door again when she saw him.

Covered in multiple people's bloods. His clothing was torn and ripped. He had different types of chains wrapped around his body. He, himself was bleeding. Standing in the doorway at six foot four, he stared directly at her.

"Jason…"

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Yay! See, I told you I'd update earlier! …well…kind of. xD So holy crap, longest chapter yet! I'd like to say that I was going to add in some bits of Jason kicking the shit out of the police officers but I wanted to update so badly, and honestly…it wasn't really needed I don't think. **

**And yes, I did actually make Jason speak! No, he will not turn to speaking all the time. He is still going to write in the sand. If I do have him speak again, it will only be when he says her name. **

**Reviews please, my dear readers! :)**

**xXxSaiyanPrincessxXx**


	8. Chapter 8 Repost

**_RE-POST NOTE= Hello everyone, I apologize for deleting the first chapter 8. With the help of _****Shepard of the Damned_, I realized it was just highly improbable that Jason could drive and how silly it was to include ghosts and what not. I think what my mind was trying to write through the story is that Jason isn't stupid or unintelligent like most people think. So if you read the first chapter 8, you'll notice the second half (after Allison and Jason escape) has changed quite a bit. So note to self, I gotta stop drinking while writing, because it seriously does not help me. _**

**Holy Jason's machete, Batman! Seventeen reviews last chapter! Ya'll spoil me xD **

**And yes, I did just make a Batman joke :D I saw **_**The Dark Knight Rises**_** the week after it came out and I was like :DDDDDDDD the whole time. It was epic!**

**Review responses!**

_**GirlGamer1000**_**- Oh, don't worry, Doctor Parson will be seeing a little person called Karma, aka Jason very soon! ;)**

_**Shepard of the Damned**_**- Funny thing about Doctor Parson, I based him off of a real doctor that was in my town. He exploited a patient's file for money, trying to write a book on it, people found out and now he's in jail. You and a few other people were worried about this, but I hope to calm your worries with this; Jason is only going to speak Allison's name. That is it. He will speak nothing else. When he does speak her name it will be very, very, infrequent. He will probably only speak her name one or two more times. **

_**PurpleStrawberry14**_**- BAHAHA oh god XD Yes, the 'No Touchy' rule! I'm right there with you on smexy Jason xD**

_**xJasonxlovex**_**- Oh wow! I was wondering if anyone was going to ask about that! The other idea I had for Jason to communicate with Allison was with books. I would have had him take words from books and point to them, etcetera. Although it was pretty creative, holy shit it would have been really time consuming to do that. **

**And to everyone, thank you, thank you, thank you, for the reviews! :)**

**Hnnngggg super long author's note! In return for the long author's note, you all win a fantastic prize! Another long chapter! This one is gonna be really good too! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- Y'all know this, I didn't own Halloween, why the hell would I own Friday the 13th? XD I only own this story and my OCs.**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Allison could barely stutter out his name at the sight of him, "J-Jason…"

He gave her a nod of acknowledgement, stepping further into the room. She instinctively sat up as far as she could in her bed in an attempt to be as far away as she could. Her hands began to tremble and her teeth were clenched together in fear.

Closer and closer he got, until he was at her bedside. Allison flinched as he laid a hand on the sheets of the bed, his fingers dangerously in proximity to her waist. His hand moved again, but before he could touch her, she leaped out of the bed. She dashed to the other end of the room, attempting to open the door. She quickly realized he had shut it behind him, and she hadn't noticed since her attention was briefly turned onto her brother.

"Shit!" She cursed.

Jason followed her, walking ever so slowly like the predator he was. Allison kept moving backwards, and before she knew it, she had accidentally backed herself into a corner. Jason approached, standing mere inches from her. She was trapped between the wall and his massive form.

"How did you find me?"

He had a thoughtful look in his eyes, trying to find a way to answer her question. Without warning, he suddenly pushed his head forward and rested his forehead against hers. He closed his eyes as if in bliss. Allison could feel his undead heart beating quietly.

Briefly shutting her own eyes, she whispered, "Jason…I don't understand. Please write on some paper..."

He grunted in response, tugging at one of her hands. Allison jumped, remembering what he did last time. She tried to wrench it from his grasp, but she stopped when she realized his hold was gentle this time around. He held his own hand up, and then moved hers to mirror his. He glanced at her, seeing if she understood.

Allison shook her head confusedly, "Jason I don't…give me another hint…"

Jason took it a step further, wrapping his fingers around hers, holding their hands together. Her heart began to race faster in her chest cavity, and butterflies surfaced in her stomach. His eyes lifted to hers again, searching for her recognition of his meaning.

Her eyes lit up, looking to his, "Are…you trying to say together?"

He nodded and released her hand but then made a motion to say 'more emphasis'.

Allison's mouth made an 'o' shape in realization, "Do you mean we have some sort of…connection? Like…can we hear each other's thoughts or something?"

Jason shrugged and pointed to the clock. He made a clockwise motion, prompting Allison to ask, "Do you mean you'll tell me later?"

He nodded again.

"Wha-why are you here though?"

Allison's heart rate began to race when he lifted a single finger and pointed to her. She could feel her cheeks grow a darker shade of pink. D-Did Jason Voorhees just say he wanted her? Did that mean mentally…? Emotionally? Physically? Her cheeks burned when her mind dared to think of Jason wanting her sexually. She was unable to speak but she reminded herself Jason was still standing before her, waiting to answer her questions.

She forced words to babble out of her mouth, "B-but why…?"

Jason continued to stare at her through the mask, and his eyes were void of emotion, as if he had no answer. He pointed again; to outside the window and toward a destination she could only imagine was the direction of their first meeting. She noted the sun was beginning to go down, and the sunlight in the room was fading.

"I can't go back to Camp Crystal Lake, Jason. I don't belong there. I belong here…in civilization. With my family and friends."

Jason gave her a quiet noise that sounded like a derisive sneer.

Allison scowled, gently putting her hands on her hips, "And what? You think you're better than anyone else around here? Jason, you crushed my hands!"

He looked remorseful for a moment, his blue eyes saddening.

"I have a life! I can't just drop everything and start anew with you. People will come looking for me!"

Jason was thoughtful, and then grabbed a hold of one of her hands. He easily opened the door and tugged her along.

"Oh, no you don't!" She said, halting him in place. "Wherever we're going, my brother is coming with! We can't leave him there unconscious!"

Jason scowled underneath his mask, disliking Patrick, still holding the grudge over him striking Jason with the baseball bat. He reluctantly chucked him onto a shoulder. They walked down many different halls, some of which had still screaming people in them. Allison flinched at the sights of bloody bodies.

They eventually stopped at a door that read 'Office of Doctor James Parson'. Jason hastily slammed the door open and it banged against the inside wall. The only occupant of the room let out a girlish shriek, throwing papers everywhere.

Jason and Allison entered the room, staring at the one and only Doctor James Parson.

"Al-Allison! What are you doing?" He sputtered, barely able to contain his fear, mouth agape at the sight of Jason.

"Oh, well I thought I'd just like you to see a friend of mine…I know you've been _dying_ to meet him." She smirked.

Parson gulped, beads of sweat forming on his forehead. He tried to un-detectably stow away papers he had been reading.

Allison giggled, "Jason...if you would..." She nudged him forward.

Jason lumbered over to Parson, ruthlessly grabbing him by the neck. Parson let out a pained whine from his throat. Jason slammed open all of the cabinetry's drawers and then pointed to them and then Allison.

When Parson did nothing, Jason shook him violently. He pointed again with more force, shoving Parson's face into the drawer.

"A-Allison! I don't know what he wants from me!" He cried, bruises becoming evident on his neck.

Allison tapped a finger on her chin, "Hmm...well gosh, I don't think it takes a genius to know this one...but I think he wants you to get out my file." She said with her most sarcastic voice.

"W-well why can't you do it?!"

"Because I don't know what Jason's planning." She replied simply.

Parson huffed, trying to regain his breath. Jason allowed him a little slack when Parson leaned down to the cabinet, pawing through the different files. He eventually came across Allison's file, taking it out. Jason ripped the file from his hands, and flipping it open. His eyes scanned the pages, looking for a certain one. He stopped suddenly and then motioned for Allison to come closer.

"What is it, Jason?" She asked, peering at the page he selected.

He pointed at it again. Allison took a better look, finding it to be her patient status. The page included all of Parson's documentation of her, including his proposed theories of her condition. Stockholm Syndrome was circled in red pen. Others he had written down were Bipolar Disorder and clinically insane. At the bottom of the page was a box titled 'Current Condition of Patient'. In small print she read, _'Has patient improved? Gotten worse? Alive or passed on?_

Jason's eyes met with hers, hoping she understood. Allison blinked, trying to take all of this information in. If she was correct, Jason was implying that she fake her own death. Her mind raced, her heart thumping loudly in her chest. This was an opportunity almost unheard of. She could begin a new life! A new start, a new beginning. She could live her life without anyone telling her otherwise because everyone would think she was dead!

She was tired of the daily grind of working sun up to sun down. Always working the same shift, never anything different. Every once in a while her day would change up some. But it was always the same very day.

She would come in to work at precisely 6:45 am, fifteen minutes before she opened the store. At ten minutes till, Michael would walk in the door with a bright smile on his face and greet her. Five minutes till, Rebecca came after, half of her uniform on and still needing to apply her makeup. She would rush to the back of the store's kitchen and begin to prepare breakfast meals for customers. At the very last seconds before seven, Zachary would rush through the doors and claim he was not late or give some excuse. Her employees, sometimes not the best all the time, were suitable for the job.

At 7:05 every day, one of her daily customers would roam through the doors greeting the employees. At 7:20, they would get their rush of customers before they went off to their own jobs.

7:30 to 11:00 o clock usually went by slow during the week days. At 11:15, they would get their lunch rush till 1:30.

Then around 4, they would get the dinner rush till 6:10. People who came in after, usually only got snacks to tide them over.

At 7 in the evening, Allison would leave for home, leaving Michael in charge to run the store for the last three hours of service.

On occasion, Allison would have to come back to the store because some dumbass would steal from her store, causing the police's inclusion.

It was the same routine the next day.

Frankly, Allison was beginning to get sick of it, though she never realized it as much till now.

Her eyes locked with Jason's and she gave him a small nod. She cleared her throat, making Parson turn to her.

"Doctor Parson…you're going to do me a favor." She said, a tiny hint of playfulness in her voice.

"And just what is that?"

Allison reached out and grabbed a pen from his coat pocket. She placed it in his hands. Her eyes were serious now, a hardened stare. "You're going to kill me."

Parson's eyes bulged slightly, "E-excuse me?"

She snarled, slamming his hand onto the sheet of paper. "You are going to write down everything thing I tell you to. Understand?"

Parson nodded silently.

Allison gathered her thoughts together, making sure that she thought this through. "Patient Allison Hayes was initially inducted into the Cedar Grove Hospital for medical treatment."

Parson copied her words, quickly jotting them down.

"Upon further investigation, patient was allegedly held captive by Jason Voorhees who had crushed her hands. Patient expressed a need for Voorhees, calling out for him to help her. Patient was soon after diagnosed with Stockholm Syndrome as well as other illnesses. Treatment continued and for a while it seemed to progress to her release from the hospital. But her condition took a sudden turn and she became even more hostile. She developed a disease within one of her wounds that quickly spread. Patient would not allow nurses or myself near, and thus we were unable to continue treatment. I eventually told the patient's mother, father and brother. With heavy hearts, they agreed with my decision to take her off of the life support machine. It is now that as I am writing this, I have come to realize my failure as a doctor seeing that many of my patients' treatments have been unsuccessful. I cannot contain my disappointment in myself any longer and it is with these last words I say goodbye."

He continued to write Allison's wording. As she neared the end, Parson's eyes widened again, this time in shock, as he realized Allison's plan. "N-no, you-you can't!"

"Doctor, I didn't say you could stop writing…now finish." She commanded.

Parson whimpered, writing down the rest. "Please, Allison, you don't have to do this!"

Allison smirked, turning and walking away.

Parson's cries continued as she strode out of the office and hanging a left. Jason removed his machete that had been hidden in the back of his pants, wielding it threateningly. Parson's pleas intensified. Jason grabbed Parson's hand and put the machete in it. Jason made Parson slowly slide the machete's blade across his own neck, leaving him to die slowly. He then unsheathed a hidden scalpel from his pocket. He held it against the wound, letting blood drip onto it. He wrapped Parson's palm around it, getting his epithelial DNA on the scalpel.

Jason scooped up Allison's file in his arms, hastily wiped off the wet blood from his machete and stuck it back in his pants. Without another glance, he stalked out of the room.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Allison was thankful that the sun had gone down, they didn't need more attention. Ripping her hospital bracelet from her wrist, she tore it to pieces to the owner's name could not be identified.

Jason quickly joined her outside, having taken a back door.

Allison's mind continued to race. She couldn't believe she was doing this. She had aided in the murder of another person. She would have been in complete grief, but she reminded herself Parson deserved it. They needed to figure out a plan, and soon.

"Jason, what now?"

He answered her by gesturing to Patrick who was still unconscious, slung over his shoulder.

"Oh, right."

After minutes of deliberation, they ended up deciding to sneak inside one of the side doors of the hotel. They sat him up against a wall, hoping one of the maids would find him.

"Jason, can I have one of those papers?" She asked.

Jason handed her one, as well as a pen that was tucked inside. She jotted down something with difficulty and slipped it Patrick's jean pocket.

Standing back up, she returned the pen to Jason. "Come on, we've got to get out of here before someone finds us. We need a car."

He tugged her over to the hotel's parking garage and they hid within the shadows. It had been a good twenty minutes before anyone came by. Allison was growing irritated and whispered, "This is taking forever! Let's just go to another parking lot. The bar perhaps?"

Jason shook his head, and grabbed her chin, making her look out to the elevator. It sounded, letting them know it had arrived on the floor. The doors opened and out came a lone man carrying his suitcase. They waited until the man reached his car. Slowly, still shrouded by the shadows they inched their way over to his car. Once they were close enough, Jason quickly grasped the man by the head. He yelled out in pain, kicking and screaming as Jason held him up in the air. The man was able to get a look at Jason, and his actions increased furiously.

"Ack! No, Jason Voorhees has me! Someone please help!"

Allison stepped forward, standing in front of the man so he could see her, "Well hello there. We're in need of a vehicle and it seems you're the only suitable option. Care to give us a ride?"

"Fuck you! I'm not helping Jason Voorhees or his accomplice!"

Jason's grip on the man's head tightened, and the man screamed louder. "Okay, okay! I'll give you a ride!"

Allison smirked, "That's what I thought. So we require a trip to Brookdale and then to Camp Crystal Lake."

"Brookdale?!" The man shrieked. "That's a few hours' drive!"

"Well I guess you better get driving." She replied seriously. With that, Jason released the man, letting him fall to the ground with a thud.

Allison leisurely walked over to the car, standing before it. The car was a fairly new pick-up truck. She coughed expectantly, inclining her head to the man.

"What now?" The man complained, as he got to his feet again.

"Are you blind?" Allison snarled, gesturing to her hands. They were still wrapped in the gauze and metal splints. "My hands are broken moron!"

"Why don't you make him do it?" He motioned to Jason, but saw Jason was gone. "Wait, what the-"

The man looked around, to find Jason leaping over the side of the truck to settle in the truck bed. The man scowled, cursing his luck under his breath. He nearly stomped over to the truck, and unhinged the door, letting it fall flat.

He began to turn and walk to the driver's side when Allison coughed again. "Ahem…" The man growled, "What?"

"Do you have short term memory as well? Hello…! Hands are broken dumbass!"

The man walked back to the truck bed, and hoisted Allison into it. "Thank you…" She huffed in an annoyed manner.

The man returned to the cab of the truck, starting the car. He stalled for a moment, before Jason banged on the window, startling him.

"Don't even think of stalling for the police! Brookdale. Now!" Allison yelled, loud enough so he could hear her through the glass.

The man put the car in reverse, backing out of the space and then in drive again, heading off into the night.

At one point, Allison told the man to open the back window so she could hear the radio. He reluctantly complied, highly irritated of the strange duo already. Allison smiled, softly humming the lyrics to herself. Jason would glance at her every once in a while, his blue eyes meeting her green. She would give him a small smile, lightly tapping her fingers on her knees.

"Jason?"

His head lifted to glance at her.

"You know something? I think I have a split personality. One moment I'm like this and then I'm evil and sadistic…like I was with Parson. Or is that Dissociative Identity Disorder? Wait…isn't that the same thing? Oh, for fuck's sake, I don't know!" She laughed.

Jason let out a quiet chuckle from behind the mask.

An hour and a half had passed. Yawning, Allison covered her mouth politely. "I guess I'm more tired than I thought…"

She slid across the truck bed to the side Jason was on. She faced away from him, slowly inching backwards to him. "Do you mind?" She asked.

He made no indication of an answer for a few moments. Allison could sense his hesitation when Jason shook his head no. Granted her permission, Allison completely leaned back, lying against his arm. She felt his arm stiffen from her touch. "Wake me when we arrive in the town…" Once she was content, it didn't take long for her to fall asleep.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

It seemed like hours she had slept, and it was one of the most beneficial rests she'd ever had, despite sleeping on the arm of a wanted serial killer. She was having a wonderful dream about Parson being tortured by Jason…wait…did she just say wonderful and tortured in the same sentence?

Her dreaming thoughts were interrupted when she felt herself being woken up. Her eyes fluttered open, feeling Jason shaking her gently.

"Are we here?" She muttered sleepily.

Jason nodded silently, pointing to a street sign. Allison sat up, taking in their surroundings. Currently they were sitting at a red light at the intersection of Durst Road and Monroe Park Avenue.

Allison scrambled over to the window and poked her head through, "Okay…so what you're going to do is take a left at the next light…"

Ten more minutes passed and they soon arrived at Allison's home. Allison instructed the man to park down the street as to avoid suspicion. Allison commanded the man to stay in the car, threatening his life. He gulped, nodding wordlessly. They briskly walked to her front door. Jason lightly pushed her to the side and Allison quickly caught on to his plan.

"Jason don't! I have a spare key…we don't need to be kicking in my front door." She lifted up the door mat and put the key in the lock, opening the door.

Allison took a look around her home, sighing deeply. It had been a long time since she had been home. All of her lights were still off, and she was gazing into darkness. She almost contemplated not leaving and just staying here. She would have to use extreme caution with Jason around, though. But she was reminded that she was currently dead to the state of New Jersey and it would not be wise to live in her own home.

She heard Jason's footsteps behind her, and she gave him the 'ok' to relax. Jason's stiff posture slackened some, but not completely. She could tell he was stressed from the unfamiliar environment.

"Alright-y then, I guess food is priority here…so kitchen!" She made way to her kitchen, traveling in the dark.

Once she entered the kitchen, she went to a drawer by the fridge and began pawing through it. She pulled out a flashlight and turned it on, letting the light illuminate the room. Hearing a noise behind her, she whipped around to see Jason. The flashlight beam was on him, lighting up his mask, making it even more eerie looking.

She let out a sigh of relief, "Don't do that! You scared me!" She scolded, half laughing.

Allison then walked to the pantry, opening it. She removed the top of a box, taking out many plastic bags. Then, she began placing different foods and snacks inside them. She had to be weary of what she chose, because some items would not last. Allison was considering bringing a cooler to put cold items inside, but they would not last long. She then wondered if Jason could pluck her refrigerator from her kitchen and chuck it in the truck. But then again, she remembered the camp had no electricity. Or at least she thought it didn't. She wasn't sure. But she really didn't want to make Jason haul it to the car for nothing…

"Jason, does the camp have electricity?" She pointed to the fridge.

He nodded, but then nudged his head at the fridge, saying no.

"So I can't take that? Well, crap." She murmured.

She returned to her packing, which was a lot easier, knowing what she could and couldn't bring. It didn't take long for her to pack up items from her kitchen.

It had just occurred to Allison that she was still wearing her hospital gown, and she decided a change of clothing was appropriate. Allison eagerly bounded down the hall to her room, flashlight still in hand, being careful to not flash Jason with her open hospital gown. She could hear Jason's footsteps curiously following her. His steps stopped suddenly, causing her to glance back.

"Jason?" She asked.

He pointed at the wall he was facing. She jogged back, sliding to a stop beside him. Her eyes lay upon what he gestured to. Her heart sank a little.

It was a fading photo of Allison with another man. They were hugging and smiling widely. Jason gave her a nudge, and when she turned to him, he pointed to the man.

Allison was going to decline telling Jason who the man was. But his blue eyes were so probing, she gave in.

"His name was Matthew. He was my boyfriend for three years…and I'm pretty sure he was going to propose. But…he…" Her voice began to crack and tears welled in her eyes. "One night he was driving home and a drunk driver ran into his car head on. Matthew was killed on impact. I-I loved him with all my heart…that was a year ago. I'm slowly trying to get over it, day by day."

Her tears fell from her eyes and down her rosy cheeks. She sobbed quietly as Jason simply watched in silence. Her small frame shook from the pain in her heart.

After a few moments, Allison regained her composure. She wiped the stray tears from her cheeks and sniffled almost inaudibly. Jason still stood beside her, not speaking or doing anything. Allison took a deep breath, calming down.

It was then, when she finally realized Jason was still looking at her. His eyes gazed into hers, somehow giving off a sense of understanding. She cast him an apologetic glance.

"Sorry about that…I really should get rid of all of that stuff that reminds me of him. It's time to move on." She nodded her head in determination.

Jason also nodded, and gave her another nudge toward her bedroom. She continued along the hall and slowly opened the door. She didn't notice Jason staying behind, to keep staring at the photos.

Allison stepped inside her room, seeing everything as it was before she had left for Cedar Grove. Her bed was made to perfection, no creases of crinkles in the sheets and comforter. Her clothes from work were lazily thrown about the room, since she had to hurry out of town. Many other pieces of clothing were strewn about, as she hastily made her clothing decision.

Reaching under her bed with a navy blue and white flowered pattern, she pulled out her black suitcase. She began chucking items inside. Grabbing a handful of undergarments, she hoped the camp had some sort of laundry service. She did not want to have to wash her clothing in the lake or a stream. But that would be one of the sacrifices wouldn't it? Living with the infamous Jason Voorhees was certainly not her first choice, but it was a way out of her daily boring routine. A chance for a new life.

Revealing more traveling bags from under her bed, she stuffed more items into them. She plucked a few pairs of shoes, tossing those into bags. After that, she ran to her connecting bathroom with a makeup bag, placing her makeup in it. She wasn't entirely sure why she thought she would need it.

Thinking back on the day's earlier events, she remembered Jason figuratively voicing he wanted her and her presence at the lake. But is that really what he meant? Did he mean he wanted her in general or at the lake? Her cheeks burned again, at the thought of doing anything with Jason. Did he even know how to be sexual or intimate?

She ran back to her closet, precariously picking out nicer looking outfits.

Maybe…she could show him?

She stopped suddenly, in mid pull of tugging off one of her sun-dresses from a hanger. Was she really going to dress more formal for _Jason Voorhees_? It wasn't like he would truly care, would he? But why did _she_ care about what he thought?

Despite him breaking her hands and the events that were mistaken and that led to her admission in the Cedar Grove Hospital, things were going smoothly for the strange duo. They were communicating like civilized people.

…okay well, mostly civilized. That blame was more on Jason.

They both enjoyed one another's presence. More of the surprise was with Allison. She never imagined in a million years she could like being around a serial killer. To find herself laughing around him? To find herself smiling? To get a chance to communicate with someone who has tried to be isolated for the past twenty something years? To be close to him? To dare to touch him? It was completely unreal.

Especially when she realized she was beginning to develop feelings for the masked murderer. She remembered as her heart beat faster when he held her hand in his own. When she felt at ease, lying against his shoulder. Before she had fallen asleep, she could feel his muscular biceps flex as he moved around. How could anyone feel relaxed and calm around a murderous being? Maybe she _was_ crazy.

Chucking a few last minute items into bags, such as feminine care and shaving products, she was done raiding her bathroom.

Now standing before her bed, she had to decide on her next attire. She quickly couldn't easily decide and eventually settled on a simple light blue tee and black cut off pants. She donned them, wincing as she moved her fingers with difficulty and tossing the hospital gown in a bag. If the police came by and found it, they would conclude something was up. Then, she hurried to her bathroom, finding her selected makeup and applied it. She gently fluffed her hair and paused to stare at her reflection. She actually looked like herself again.

She smiled to herself, exiting the bathroom. As she was throwing the makeup she wore into her bag, Jason walked into the room. In a very un-Jason-like manner, he nearly stopped in place at the sight of her.

She blushed, feeling extremely uncomfortable under his gaze. Her pulse raced, eager to find out Jason's opinion.

Jason came closer, standing mere inches from her. She watched as his eyes looked her over. His eyes trailed back up to hers, locking with each other. His eyes were approving, satisfied with her attire.

"Thanks, Jason…" She whispered.

He gave her a nod, and headed to her mountain of bags. She could have sworn she heard him groan in annoyance. Her lips upturned at that, "Sorry! I'll help you though."

She grabbed a bunch of bags and slid them onto her wrists. Allison turned to Jason, and saw he had at least five bags in both hands. It looked almost effortless to him.

Allison followed him out of her bedroom, back down the hall to the front door. They walked rapidly to the car and put the bags inside. She noticed Jason had already taken the bags from the kitchen and placed them in the car while she packed her clothes.

After a few more trips back and forth, the truck was finally filled to the top with bags. Allison checked her house once more, making sure she had everything she needed.

Walking back down the main hall, she glanced at the wall Jason had been staring at. It was bare. All of the photos that had Matthew in them were removed from the wall. Searching around her house, she saw it was the same everywhere else. She smiled to herself, it was a sweet gesture that Jason had done. Sure, it was time for her to forget about Matthew, but she didn't necessarily want to throw away the photos. She also would have liked to do it herself. Nonetheless, it meant Jason was listening to her…and that he wanted to help her move on.

Giving one last goodbye to her house, she shut the door. It was saddening, knowing all of her hard earned money was going to be wasted. But this was for the better. She needed a new start.

She jogged back to the truck, where Jason was standing by it. As soon as she approached, he unhinged the truck gate and helped her into the bed. He followed her, quickly leaping back into the truck. Jason rapped on the window, signaling their driver to drive off.

Off they went, to Camp Crystal Lake. Her new future home.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Allison woke with a start a few hours later. The truck had run over a large bump in the road, causing it and its occupants to jump.

The first thing she noticed was that her shoes were not on her feet anymore. She realized she kicked them off in her sleep. The second thing was that she was freezing cold. Clearly a t-shirt and cut off pants were not the warmest things to wear at night. Thirdly, the truck was in park. Finally, she saw that instead of lying against Jason's arm when she fell asleep, her head was now situated awkwardly in his lap.

Jason, himself, was staring at her. His body was stiff and his hands were rigidly clenched together, as if he was restraining from something.

Allison's entire face flushed deep crimson, and she rapidly sat up. "I am so sorry!" She blurted out.

Jason let out a quiet, but tense chuckle. He motioned upward and Allison's eyes followed his hand. He was gesturing to a sign outside that read 'Camp Crystal Lake'.

The man began to drive the truck around again. Moments later they arrived in the center of the grounds. He drove around to the cabins, and the one Allison remembered the most. He parked in front of it, turning the head lights off.

Jason immediately began removing bags from the truck and putting them inside the cabin. It took Allison a few moments to recover from her embarrassment before she helped Jason with the bags. She then forced the man to help them, much to his displeasure.

Soon, they were finished unloading.

The three of them all stood outside by the truck and the man was getting anxious. "So, can I go now?" He asked, irritably.

Allison laughed, "Oh, gosh no. You're never leaving."

In a flash, Jason unsheathed his machete and struck the man in the stomach with it. The man screamed, watching the blood flow out of the wound. Jason then pulled out the machete and chopped his head off. Tossing the corpse into the lake with ease, he stared emotionlessly as the water splashed.

After she recovered from the gruesome display from Jason, Allison started to run over to the bathrooms, but Jason's hand on her arm held her back.

"Bu-but Jason I gotta pee…" She whined.

Jason's hold on her arm fell, releasing her. He let her continue on her way to the bathrooms, but slowly chased after her. He still didn't completely trust her yet, despite her willingly choosing to live at the camp with him. Before he could trust her alone, she'd have to prove herself.

He stood outside the stall she entered, waiting for her to do her business. After a few moments and a couple "ow's" and "ouch's", the door unlatched and Allison stepped out. Without letting her take a moment to wash her hands, he practically dragged her out to the lakeside.

"Jason!" She screeched, annoyed with his impatience.

He tugged her along and randomly plopped down onto the sand, taking her down with him.

She immediately remembered Jason 'telling' her that he would explain how he found her later. Now, it was later. She guessed this was why he wanted her to sit so desperately. Getting straight to the point, she asked, "Jason, do you remember telling me you would let me know how we have some sort of connection?"

Jason nodded, beginning to write in the sand. She waited patiently as he drew letters in the minerals. The moonlight shined on the ground, illuminating it in a hazy gray light.

_What i was trying to say was that i think wen I broke you're hands I somehow…gained an internul tracking device on you. I always know wen bad people are on my property. _

Jason made a sound that was like an irritated grunt. He shook his head and then scratched out his previous writing, replacing it with,_ i cant explain it that good_

"Well." She corrected, as Jason shot her a confused glance. "'I can't explain it that well,' is what you should have written."

Allison continued, hoping she wasn't offending him with all of the amending of his bad grammar. Her eyes were locked with his, keeping his gaze. "'I's should always be capitalized when you are referring to yourself. When is spelled w-h-e-n. Be careful of when you use your and you're. They mean different things. Your, y-o-u-r…is when you are saying something belongs to you. Y-o-u- apostrophe –r-e…is a contraction for you are. As in…you are beautiful or you are hilarious. Internal is spelled i-n-t-e-r-n-a-l. Can't is another contraction and is spelled c-a-n- apostrophe –t. You should always end your sentences with a period."

She finished, his eyes were still fixed on hers. She searched them for any hint of hurt, but she found none. It seemed as if he had listened, and was mentally taking notes.

His hand dropped to the sand again.

_I am sorry I cant-_

He stopped in mid-write and erased some of it.

_I am sorry I can't write good. I had lots of mistake in that…_

Allison smiled, he had already begun to pick up on her lessons, if not completely. Rome wasn't built in a day, and Jason couldn't process all of the information in one day. It would definitely take some time. Allison was aware of that. But with the freedom of a new life at Camp Crystal Lake and with the possibility of said new life hanging in the balance if Jason were to become enraged…she was ready for the challenges to come.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**So first, I apologize for how long it took me to fix the changes, albeit not very much changed. More and more excuses from me, but they are valid…making the transfer to living on college campus is a difficult one, and no I have not moved in yet heh. I move in this Saturday…classes start the week after. Nervous? Uh…yeah!**

**Bahaha oh god, the Allison/Jason awkwardness is so adorable XD. **

**With the release of _The Dark Knight Rises_, I think I'm developing an obsession with Bane. Damnit…apparently I have a thing for guys in masks. Michael Myers…Jason Voorhees…Predator (not a human guy…but technically the same thing)…and now Bane. Which has spawned a story idea, outline is your basic BanexOC story. **

**Thanks again to _Shepard of the Damned_ for giving me some well needed advice for this chapter! Chapter 8 redone is so much better than the original. **

**I can't tell you guys how much I seriously appreciate your feedback and reviews! Thank you all so much! **

**OH! And if you've already reviewed the original chapter 8 and want to review again...you'll have to do it anonymously...I'm not really sure how else you can review twice while logged in.**

**xXxSaiyanPrincessxXx**


	9. Chapter 9

**An infinity of apologies for the lateness! Before I say anything else…**

**_To my guest reader, divia54990, you are the sole person who has actually written a review to say this sucked, (not could be improved and no REASON why you thought so) __sucked__, among the others. So congratulations on being a pussy and not making an account disallowing me to not PM you about it. But that's cool. Please tell me about how you've written other stories and then you can bitch about how you know about anything sucking balls. So __kiss my ass__, because I don't fucking care that you didn't like it. I can't tell everyone this enough. I AM NOT WRITING TO MAKE MY READERS HAPPY. I AM WRITING BECAUSE I LOVE IT AND I WANT TO SHARE MY IMAGINATION. HAVING PEOPLE READ MY STORIES AND APPRECIATE THEM ARE JUST ICING ON THE CAKE. _**

***ahem***

**Sorry about that, I just had to rant for a bit.**

**And now for my other review responses…**

_chaz1997- I have been meaning to watch that! But I never get around to it!_

_BloodyMeowCakes- It's alright, I can __cut__ you a break for it. xD_

_SayMyGoodbye- OMG is your signature a PewDiePie reference? :DD if so…this is for you! *brofist* :D_

_And because I have a bunch of guest reviewers…to the guest reviewer who asked if this is going to get smutty, it will eventually ;)_

_To my guest reviewer who dubbed themselves 'why'- There's an innocence about Jason that I feel he would want to educate himself. And there's a why for that also. Why? Because it's fanFICTION. Not everything needs to be__ canon._

**And to everyone else…**

**Thank you thank you so much for the reviews! I know I say this all the time, but I can't tell you how much I appreciate them!**

**Holy Jason's machete this is a long author's note.**

**One more fracking thing! This chapter…one word. Tension.**

**Disclaimer- Y'all know this, I didn't own Halloween, why the hell would I own Friday the 13th? XD I only own this story and my OCs.**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"No, Jason, that's not right." Allison lightly scolded, pushing a strand of her ebony hair behind her ear.

She could hear him grunt in annoyance. He dropped his hand to settle in the sand.

_Jason was _ through the forest _was written in the sand. There were four words written below that. Walk, walks, walked, and walking. Jason had pointed to 'walk' and was subsequently incorrect.

"The correct word to be used there would be walking."

Jason glanced at her, cocking his head to the side in a manner that a dog would do when they were confused.

Allison continued, "Walking is correct because the word 'was' is past tense and you need to use a word that is also in the past tense. 'Walk' is present tense, as in 'I walk'. 'Walks' is in the present tense and therefore incorrect. 'Walked' is in the past tense, but because 'was' is in the sentence, it would not make sense if you said 'Jason was walked through the forest'."

She made sure to write all of her explanations in the sand as she spoke and then she paused briefly, "Are you understanding this Jason?"

Jason's head bobbed up and down slowly. His eyes lowered back to the sentence written in the sand, focusing long and hard. Allison could only imagine he was trying to memorize the information. She let him continue, letting her mind wander.

It had been a few days since Jason brought Allison back from the hospital. Once they had talked about Jason needed to say back in the hospital, they retired to the cabin for warmth. After warming up, Allison took on the task of removing the numerous chains that were wrapped around his body. Taking great care and being weary of her hands still in the healing process, she gingerly pulled them from his body. He didn't move through the whole process, unless she genuinely needed his help to remove them. It annoyed her somewhat that he didn't do it on his own, he was damned invulnerable! But she did it nonetheless.

As she removed the last chains, she noticed upon closer look that he was bleeding through his shirt. It was obvious to her that during his breakout of the police station, the police attacked him with bullets and whatever they could find. Blood was splattered across his mask and in some places it looked bashed in around the edges. There were new bruises forming on his head, making it seem more deformed. She had proceeded to ask him about the bullet wounds, searching for something she could use to care for them. Jason refused her efforts, his icy touch lightly swatting away at her gentle hands.

After those events, Allison realized she was growing hungry. Walking to the area that had been designated as the 'food area', she squatted down on her haunches, seeing the food she'd brought. Not many choices, she mused. Allison eventually decided on some crackers, something to tide her over for now.

If she had the days correct, they escaped on Wednesday evening and it was now Sunday night. They had been sitting outside for an hour now, the moonlight shining on them. The lake was quietly making waves, washing up on the shores. Allison could hear crickets chirping in the background, owls hooting in the night, and wolves howling at the moon. It was so serene.

Allison remembered when she had sifted through the newspapers in Jason's cabin weeks ago. She recalled reading a headline that said 'Victim Escapes Serial Killer Voorhees, Claims Saw Unmasked Face!'. The victim cited in the newspaper had claimed his face was horribly disfigured. What she described was his head severely misshapen, with a lopsided mouth and an eye that sat lower than the other on his face. The victim also said that when he had been unmasked, he turned from the smooth silent stalking killer to a dopey and clumsy one.

_His mask, _she thought, _it is truly a mask for him. He becomes a different person…a different persona. A deformed face, no education, an overbearing mother who believes education and people are bad in this world, especially when those people prove they are worth nothing…no wonder Jason hides himself from society. The mask…it seems as if it gives him strength. But why does he do it…? God, I __**need**__ to find out why he kills. _

Allison's eyes flickered up to Jason's mask. He was still intently staring at her words in the sand. She breathed deeply, readying herself to ask. She knew Jason would have one response or the other. She just hoped that now since they'd spent more time together he'd be willing to answer.

"Jason?" She spoke, almost timidly.

His head rose, his eyes meeting hers. He waited for her to continue, but she had forgotten her words. Every time. _Every freaking time._ His eyes were just so damned blue. So…beautiful. She always found herself getting lost in them.

She felt a light prodding on her leg, reminding her she'd just called his name. She came back to reality, her eyes strained after staring at him for a minute straight without blinking. She cleared her throat, pretending nothing had happened.

"Jason…I know that we've known each other for some time now…" She trailed off.

He looked at her intently, curiosity in his eyes.

"I-um…okay." She stumbled over her words, unsure of what the outcome would be. If it went horribly, she'd be dead in the next few minutes. She breathed deep again, calming her senses. "Do you remember when we first met and talked, just like this? I asked you why you kill people. Do you remember that?"

Jason nodded silently, fists beginning to clench together. Allison was aware of this, putting her hand on his knee, just like before. Even through the fabric of his pants, she could feel the coolness of his skin emanating off of him. "Jason, please don't get mad…I just want to understand you."

He was immobile for a little while, before beginning to write in the sand.

_People are bad. That is why i kill._

Allison frowned, sucking her cheeks. "But _why_ Jason?"

_They do bad thing_

"What kind of bad things? To different people 'bad' is considered different. One person may think prostitution is a legal profession others may think it's deviant, or not normal, in accordance to what society believes is 'normal'."

_Bad people…they drink the posin from the bottles…and smoke the smely plants. _

"Poison from the bottles…" Allison let out a small laugh, "Yep. That's alcohol alright. Smoke the smelly plants…sounds like marijuana. Never been much of a fan of it myself. Smells awful and makes you act really strange."

She began to form another question to ask when Jason's hand continued drawing.

_They also..._

He didn't finish and he shifted uncomfortably on the ground.

"They also what?" She pressed.

Jason's eyes locked with hers for a moment, and he looked remorseful.

He wrote in the sand again.

_I am sorry_

Allison didn't have a chance to react to his words as Jason suddenly grabbed her by the waist. Before she knew it, she had been placed onto his lap. Her chest was firmly held against his and being this close now, she could sense her own skin growing chilled by his lack of heat. The sensation was thrilling, the hairs on her skin rising in excitement. Her head just barely lay on his shoulder, her jaw grazing the fabric of his jacket. Glancing down, she saw that from pure sexual instinct, she wrapped her legs about his muscular waist. Jason's arms had latched around her own waist, holding her tightly.

Allison moved slightly and she nearly jumped out of her skin. Her heat had accidentally rubbed and made contact with his pelvis. She shocked herself more when a sigh of bliss escaped her rosy lips. Jason noticed her sudden gasp and his body fell rigid from uncertainty.

She drew back from his chest at this, gently placing her hands on his shoulders, letting them barely touch as to not put stress on her bones. She let out a flustered laugh, her mind still processing what the hell had just happened. "So, ah...I'm guessing you mean they were...ah...intimate."

He nodded, loosening his hold. Allison unhooked her legs from his waist, twisting her body to the side. She began to slide her body off of Jason's lap, but his arms held her in place. Her eyes flickered to his curiously. They were so piercing, drawing her to him. Jason's arms slowly pulled her back, sitting her sideways in his lap as her legs dangled over his thigh. His hand lay lazily on her hip. Her head nuzzled into his chest, hearing the abnormally slow _thump thump thump_ of his undead heart.

"I understand why you would think drinking alcohol and doing drugs are bad, Jason, most people agree. But intimacy is normal. It's a part of life and from intimacy, children of the future are conceived. There's nothing wrong with intimacy."

_What we're doing right now could be considered intimate, s_he wanted to say, but opted not to, fearful of the outcome again.

Jason let out a low snarl and his grip on her hip tightened before beginning to draw in the sand. His strokes were frenzied and sloppy, barely readable.

_I die because of the bad people. The other kids__ made fun of me because of my face. they taunt me and laugh at me. My momma told them to watch me more than others and they didnt cause they were being bad! I fell in the water and I drowned because I didnt know how to swim and I died! I could be stil alive if they watched me! My momma tried to protect me and get revenge for my deth but they killed her too. I kill the bad people to have my own revenge._

"I'm sorry...I didn't know Jason." She whispered, burrowing her head back into his chest. "You're right...the counselors should have been watching you Jason. But that doesn't justify you murdering everyone who comes to the camp."

_It does when they do the same things_

Allison breathed deeply, "Jason...killing people is bad. Doesn't that make you the same as them? They killed you...how does killing others make it any different?"

He scrawled,_ It is not the same! _in the sand before roughly dumping Allison from his lap and stomping into the dense forest.

Allison lay on the ground in disbelief for a few moments in silence until she decided it would be better to process her thoughts in the cabin where she was safer. She plopped down on the bed, lying back on the mattress. She wrapped the blankets around her body, suddenly freezing. Not to her surprise, her hands began to ache. She sighed. She felt for Jason, the terrible pain and hatred he felt for the camp counselors and their disregard for properly performing their occupations. She felt for him, she felt the hatred that fueled his twisted mind.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Again, I sincerely apologize for the lateness of this chapter, especially when it's half as long as the last one. I have an entire month off before the next semester so I will be writing, sleeping, eating, reading FanFiction, writing, showering, reading George R.R. Martin's current books of A Song of Ice and Fire again, writing, eating, playing Sims, writing, and sleeping lol.**

**Please tell me I'm not the only one with an addiction with Jeremy Renner... X3 If you're not...I can convert you. :P Just search him on Youtube and be amazed and swoon. Hehe. You must absolutely watch the videos of him being interviewed by Jimmy Kimmel. Hilarious. xD**

**This might just be me, but I think 'Not Strong Enough' by Apocalyptica featuring Brent Smith of Shinedown is a great song to describe the present and future relationship between Jason and Allison. But actually now that I think about it, it is suitable for a lot of movie killers and their OCs lol. Anyway, regardless go give it a listen!**

**I was going to originally planning to update this chapter 12/14, in honor of (albeit the wrong date) Friday the 13th. Next Friday the 13th isn't till next September! Unfortunately, I missed the deadline, damn you finals and work! So, I hope everyone has/had a Merry Christmas and Happy Hanukkah, Kwanzaa, etcetera, etcetera! If you watch Seinfeld, Happy Festivus! :P**

**I'll see you all next year! Happy Holidays everyone! C:**

**xXxSaiyanPrincessxXx**


	10. Chapter 10

**I have decided to start putting my author's notes at the end of the chapters, less distracting from the chapter itself. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't fracking own Friday the 13th! STOP REMINDING ME D:**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Allison lay on the bed, still entangled in the sheets when Jason returned to the cabin at dawn. Unable to sleep, she'd been up all night much as she suspected Jason had been. Her troubling thoughts consumed her, making her mind constantly race. Her green eyes watched as he opened and closed the door, proceeding to sit down on the floor by the newspaper stacks. To her surprise, he lifted one of the papers up and started to try and read it. She saw him nod his head and sometimes shake it out of anger, as it he was berating himself for being incorrect.

She smiled.

Even without her by his side, he wanted to continue learning. It was truly amazing to her just how unpredictable he was. Alive or undead, Jason was something special. Sometimes she even forgot he was part of the walking dead. She'd only briefly read about zombies, humans who were once alive but walked among the living. They feasted on human flesh, killing to get it. Obviously, Jason was a different case since he hadn't tried eating her brains and zombies _could_ be killed.

Her mind lazily drifted back to last night's events. Starting with the casual conversation, moving to her awkward question…that eventually led to…

Her heart started to beat a little faster in her chest cavity. Her cheeks flushed red and warmth pooled in her stomach. She could still imagine her legs wrapped around his waist, her head lying against his shoulder. His strong, powerful arms holding her hips, intimately and innocently.

_Jason…_

She mumbled his name to herself. Or at least she thought she did, as Jason's head turned to her. He got up, lumbering over to the bedside. Had she called his name out loud?

Jason stood beside the bed, his blue eyes gazing down at her. She often wondered what he was thinking. Was he intelligent, though his mind and thought process was slow? Could that be the reason he…

Allison nearly jumped out of her skin as Jason's cold hands touched her arm, tugging on it. She realized he wanted her to sit up, and she did. Immediately after, Jason flipped their positions, he was sitting on the edge of the bed and she was again on his lap, legs tightly around his waist.

"Jason…" She gasped, looking into his eyes. His blue eyes that usually only conveyed a sense of regard, suddenly were now laced with…lust?

His hands held her as before, though daring to nearly touch her butt. She readjusted herself, rocking against his body. Allison moaned, feeling him grow hard. Jason reacted, holding her closer. His hands roamed down, gripping her cheeks aggressively. She let out a sigh of euphoria as she pressed her chest against his, her breasts rubbing on him.

Jason groaned, unable to take it anymore. He grabbed at the hem of her shirt, ripping it off of her. Braless, his eyes marveled at her mounds. Jason's hands caressed her soft skin, agonizingly slowly trailing up her stomach. Allison's hands moved to claw at his back, egging him on.

Silently, he reached up at his mask, repositioning it to show only his mouth. His lips descended downward, eventually coming into contact with her left breast. Allison let out a sudden cry of bliss, "Jason…" She breathed.

It was only few moments of paradise before Allison noticed he was prodding her in the shoulder. She swatted his hands away, pushing them to places she'd rather they be. With a rougher prod, Allison blinked, staring at Jason in a puzzled manner. His mask was back to being properly on his face as he looked down at her.

Allison's eyes flew open.

Jason stood before her by the bed, his head cocked in confusion. His right hand was on her shoulder, as he had just awoken her from sleep.

Warmth ran to her cheeks as her face flushed red in embarrassment.

_Oh…my…God. D-did I just have a wet dream about Jason Voorhees? _

His questioning stare only made her face redden more. Her eyes quickly darted to the cabin window; the sun was beginning to rise. She did not wish to be awake yet. In the back of her mind, she wished she was still asleep. Wait. Did she actually just think that?

_Well, that tears it. I really __**am**__ insane. _

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Allison tried to avoid Jason for the rest of the day. She was desperate to avoid having him ask what had happened earlier that morning. She'd take it to the grave if she had to.

Her mind spent most of the day racing. Why did she have the dream? Why Jason of all people? Why was it so vivid and realistic? She felt as though she'd actually felt him touch her…felt him pleasure her.

She tried to fight those feelings away, vehemently reminding herself that Jason was a murderer, although without a properly justified reason. If that wasn't Stockholm, she didn't know what was. She wasn't head over heels or absolutely in love with him, but even just dreaming about having sex with Jason was technically the same.

But why did she have the dream about him in the first place? It wasn't like Jason was sex on legs. And as far as she knew, his face was horribly disfigured. Was it the mystery that surrounded him? The constant unknown of what his actions would be?

Was it those gorgeous blue eyes of his that always drew her in?

Or was it the innocence and curiosity he had of the world? His desire to learn? She wasn't exactly sure why Jason wanted to learn. She'd only mentioned his grammar could be improved. It didn't matter though, as it wasn't a problem to her. It gave her something to do while at the lake.

Or maybe…just maybe…it was the fact that Jason was an unstoppable, impossibly muscular, powerful being. The knowledge that he could not be killed or caged was enthralling. Jason was practically, and without him knowing it, her personal bodyguard. She wouldn't voice this to him, unsure of his response. Better to laugh about it while she was alone. He'd protect her if the time came, she believed. He was never far away from her and if she did stray too far he'd sense exactly where to find Allison.

Yesterday's events were an example of that…

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_Not watching where she was going, Allison walked straight into a tree branch. She yelped as it snapped against her face. She was sure her face had a bright red mark on it now. _

_Jason stood behind her, an amused look in his eyes. He carried his machete, just in case they encountered unwanted company. _

_Allison had convinced Jason to let her go exploring through the woods. It was one of her favorite things to do when she was a child. She remembered camping with her family in the mountains every summer and sometimes in the spring. _

_The birds were chirping happily around them, the insects making their own noises, the soft splashes of the water rising and falling on the sand. Allison glanced over at the lakeside as they walked and a group of geese flew by. They squawked loudly, flapping their wings higher into the sky. Her green eyes watched them in wonder as they soared, flying, going far away. She wondered what it would be like to be a bird sometimes. To have wings and go wherever you wanted with no boundaries or restrictions…it'd be like a dream. You could go wherever you wanted whenever you wanted. No one could tell you what to do. You were free as a bird._

_Allison knew a lot about wanting to be free like a bird. Back in her high school days, her parents were the typical overbearing and demanding superb achievement type. They wanted A's, no exceptions. It wasn't a problem for Allison; she liked studying and being in school. But because of the fact that she was always studying, she never had free time. Graduating at the top of your class was a perk. It was. But her four years in high school she spent her time in her room, nose stuck in a book or pencil glued to her hand for a paper. She always longed to hang out with the friends that she made. Every time they'd call she would have to sadly tell them she couldn't. When Patrick entered high school, Allison was relieved to know that he received the same treatment from their parents. They expected him to achieve spectacular grades, just as she. _

_She finally graduated high school at the top of her class as valedictorian, presenting a speech filled of hopes and dreams for her classmates. She moved out of her parents' house, living in an apartment with a few roommates. Not long after, Allison attended Berkeley College earning her Master's degree in Management, and to the confusion of others as it was unrelated, a minor in Psychology. She didn't earn top marks as before, relishing in the fact that she didn't have her parents to badger her about it. Allison still graduated in the top twenty-five percent, which at least satisfied them. _

_While studying at Berkeley she met Matthew her sophomore year in her Principles of Marketing class. He chose to sit next to her, he promised with a goofy smile, but Allison knew it was because it was one of the only seats left. A month into the semester and he was late for class. It was ironically Valentine's Day. After that, it didn't take long for them to have their first date. She could feel a sadness being revived in her heart so she stopped thinking back._

_She hadn't realized it before, but the freedom from being away from her insistent parents only helped to make her decision. Allison needed this freedom to let go. She needed to forget, to finally move on. She needed the past to remain in the past and start anew. _

_They trudged through the dense woods, Allison ahead by at least fifteen feet. Jason chose to walk behind her, seeming as the forest was uninteresting to him. She could see why. He'd probably already traversed the forest numerous times, and possibly memorized it by now. _

_All of the sudden, the trees began to disperse and open up into a clearing. The ground abruptly stopped. Allison curiously strode to the edge, peering off of it. _

_What she saw nearly took her breath away. _

_They stood on a cliff, unknowingly traveling up the hillside. The cliff was maybe a hundred feet tall, overlooking the camp and lake. From here, she could see the camp in its entirety and even the tip of the nearest town's tallest building. About eighty feet away, she saw a small waterfall rapidly flowing down the path that led to Camp Crystal Lake. Even from this high up, if she listened hard enough she could hear the water pulsing down. The sun was beginning to set, reflecting beautiful shades of red and orange across the land._

_Being curious, Allison carefully made her way to the edge of the cliff, peering off of it. Her hands held onto the branches of a small tree. The view was even better up close. Seeing it from far away, she wanted to see the waterfall personally. Allison turned around, looking for Jason. He had to see this. _

"_Jason?" She called, but he was nowhere to be found. _

_Allison's throat tightened in fear as she swallowed nervously. She had no idea what kind of things lived this far up the mountain. Her emerald eyes feverishly darted about, searching for something she could defend herself with if need be. All she found was a stick. She groaned in annoyance. Just like it had been when she had to hide from the wolf…and Jason. _

"_Great. Just great." She mumbled. _

_She stood on guard for a few more moments, making sure she was safe. Keeping the stick nearby she returned to gaze at the landscape once again. Her hands went back to the tree branch, holding tighter. _

"_Jason?" Her voice called again, just in case he'd returned. _

_A sudden rustle in the bushes startled her as she fearfully rammed her back into the tree. By some cruel mockery, the tree's roots were not as deeply planted as she thought and they slowly ripped away from the ground. Falling backwards, she instinctively grabbed onto the trunk of the tree as it toppled over, holding on for dear life. The tree lay halfway off the ground, the other half hanging over the edge of the cliff. Allison was on the end that dangled, as she herself was suspended from the tree. She screamed, hoping wherever Jason was he'd hear her. _

_Allison held to the tree as much as she could, her hands starting to ache. _Perfect timing_, she thought irritably. Her hands gripped tighter as she felt her hold slipping. Allison tried to swing her body up so she could wrap her legs around the tree trunk, but to no avail. She couldn't heft her legs up high enough to reach. She closed her eyes, waiting for the end. It was only minutes before her hands gave out and she fell to her demise. _

_A few minutes passed as Allison thought back on her life. She'd been a wonderfully successful woman, she was proud of that. Graduating top of her class in high school and college, managing a flourishing convenience store, and lived a happy life; what more could she have asked for? _

_Suddenly, Allison felt the tree tipping downward. The end with the roots was slipping off the edge and she was beginning to hurtle to the ground, many, many feet away. Her heart began to race, thumping hard against her chest. She clenched her eyes tighter, wishing it would come faster. The suspense was killing her. Down, down, down, the tree went and she was nearly parallel with the trunk._

_Wait. _

_No. _

_It wasn't going downward. It was going up! _

_The tree trunk was pulled upward, and she was holding it vertically again as she dangled. Allison cautiously opened her eyes, watching it happen. It kept going and the tree was pulled forward as she saw the grass. Allison never thought she could be happier when she saw Jason on the ground, placing the tree back where it was. To their dismay, as the roots had been completely dug up, it wouldn't stay upright._

_Allison whimpered, seeing as this terror wasn't over. Jason's eyes locked with hers, showing no fear. Staring at him, his eyes seemed to scream 'Trust me'. She shook her head furiously, unsure of what he was planning. Jason inched closer to her as he continued to hold the tree trunk. He nodded back at her in confidence. Allison gulped a big breath of air down. _

_Jason held one hand up, signaling her. First his pointer finger, then his middle, and then his ring finger. Allison prepped herself, waiting to see what he was going to do. But he did nothing, as she realized it was practice. Allison nodded slowly. _

_Jason repeated the cycle with his fingers, one, two and then three. He dropped the tree trunk on the ground and it immediately began to topple off the edge again. Without wasting any time, he held his arms out, waiting for her to follow. Allison briefly blinked as the tree fell backward and she quickly realized he wanted her to jump so he'd catch her. Just barely leaping in time, she fell into his strong arms. _

_They both turned their heads to see the tree falling down the cliff. _

"_Thank you." She whispered, settling in his arms. _

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

She smiled, remembering yesterday perfectly. Jason truly was there to keep her safe, but if it weren't for her clumsiness he wouldn't need to, she laughed to herself.

She curiously wondered again why Jason couldn't be killed. She was absolutely thankful that he was unstoppable, but it bothered her. He wasn't a zombie, and she was fairly certain he wasn't part of any secret magic cult or some related crazy group that practiced voodoo.

The sound of a roaring engine shocked her out of her thoughts as she searched for the source. Her head swiveled around, looking for the vehicle.

Suddenly, headlights flooded the darkness of the forest and came through the brush. It drove on the main road that led to the center of the camp, where it stopped. The driver parked and turned the car off, returning the camp to silence. They opened the driver's side door and stepped out. It was a fire-truck red pick-up, and when she inspected it closer, she noticed she knew the license plate.

"Patrick!"

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**DUN DUN DUNNNNN! **

**Well, well, well. Patrick is back at the camp! Why did he return? You'll obviously find out next chapter xD. I hope this chapter gave everyone a sense of Allison's back story. There will be more. I also hope you all enjoyed that little bit of sexy time. ;) It was just a small bit, but when it actually happens it will be much more...lemon-y. Hehehe. **

**Review responses! YAY!**

_gaara's-baby-gurl17 = *BROFIST* ANOTHER MEMBER OF THE BRO ARMY! _

_Kaylerx3 = BARRELS! A BROFIST FOR YOU TOO *BROFIST* YEAHHH! _

_Mitchi-chan = *eyes widen in fear and shrinks back* I JUST UPDATED WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT?! XD_

**UH...yeah. Lol. No one said anything else that I just absolutely had to respond to, but I appreciate and loved reading them all. My fellow Jeremy Renner fan-girls, how was Hansel and Gretel? I didn't get to see it D:**

**I'm also very curious about this...I'd like to know what makes you read this story? The plot? The writing itself? I'm dying to know :D**

**Thank you again for the reviews my loves! :)**

**xXxSaiyanPrincessxXx (Thinking of changing my name. Again. Heh.) **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer- *sobbing* I don't own iiiittt! *falls dramatically* **

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Patrick shut the truck door, rushing over to his older sister. They met in the middle, holding one another in a tight embrace.

"Patrick what are you doing here?" She asked, pulling away from him.

He gave her a funny look. His expression changed to one that resembled him remembering something. His hands dug around in his pockets before pulling out a piece of paper. He opened it up for her so she could see it. "You wrote this, Allison."

Allison peered at it, reading it over.

_Dear Patrick, _

_First, I'd like to say I'm sorry you're going to wake up in this hotel hallway. I couldn't leave you in the hospital. I'm sure the fire department would have come to extinguish the flames soon after, but I couldn't risk it. _

_There's no easy way for me to say this. _

_I'm leaving civilization. I want to be away from the world and it seems the only way I can do that is by being at Camp Crystal Lake. With Jason. I know, I know…I've got to be insane, right? Probably. That's what Parson believed. I saw my case file while escaping with Jason. We went to Parson's office…and let's just say we gave him a little bit of revenge. _

_Anyway, I need you to do something for me. I need pain killers for the ache in my hands. Some splints would be great too. Please bring some and a lot of it. That is…if you're willing to do this. Please come visit me at the camp. Don't tell mom and dad. _

_Love, Allison_

Her mouth formed an 'o' in shock. "You actually came…"

He smiled crookedly, "Of course I did. You're my big sis." He took the note back from her, tucking it back in his pocket.

She glanced past his shoulder to the car curiously. Her eyes went back to his. "So…did you bring the stuff?"

"Sure do. C'mere." He walked back to the truck, opening up the second set of doors.

He then stepped aside so she could look in. She found exactly what she had asked for. Two large bottles of 200mg ibuprofen. She wondered how he got away with buying them without any suspicious looks. There were numerous packages of finger splints, metal and wood. Patrick had also purchased four cases of bottled water. She was happy about that. When she and Jason ransacked her house, she didn't have any at the time. He took the liberty of bringing more food for her. Allison dug around some more and found a carton of milk.

"Patrick…the milk will go bad. We don't have any electricity for a fridge."

"I figured. That's why I got this..." He directed her to the truck bed, where a black and white cooler sat. "I already set it up for you. There's nothing to be done but put cold foods in it. If you have any beside the milk."

Allison's mouth upturned in a grin, "Thank you Patrick. I can't thank you enough."

Patrick pulled her into a hug again, "I'm your brother. It's the only thing I'm good for." He grinned goofily.

She rolled her eyes, _Oh Patrick, will you ever truly grow up? _She chuckled.

A sudden rustling in the bushes made them both stiffen in fear. They let their held breaths out as a small rabbit ran across the camp grounds. The siblings unknowingly inched backwards, running into a rock solid body. They whipped around to see Jason towering over them. Noticing Jason's machete in his hand and fresh blood dripping from it, Patrick instinctively jumped away from him. He grabbed Allison by the shoulders, dragging her away too.

Allison wriggled her way out of his grasp, standing between him and Jason.

"Allison get away from him! The machete…it's bloody!" Patrick yelled.

She pressed her lips together, "Jason isn't as dangerous as you think, Patrick. He's not going to hurt you unless you hurt him. And you have no reason to."

Patrick brushed a hand through his hair and sighed. "Allison…we need to talk."

She quirked a brow, "About…?"

"Not here." He replied shortly, glancing at Jason.

Allison also looked at Jason, who only stood there, watching them converse. "Fine." She scowled, grabbing Patrick's hand and leading him to the cabin. Jason started after them, but she gave him a signal to stay put. Patrick opened the door to the cabin and shut it behind them.

Allison plopped down on the bed as Patrick paced randomly.

"What is this about?"

"Allison…you know what."

"Don't play games Patrick." She retorted, growing irritated.

He held up his hands defensively and let them rest at his sides again. He paused before speaking again. "You have to be more careful."

"What for?"

Patrick gave her a 'are you kidding me' stare. "Allison you are living side by side with a murderous serial killer!"

She let out an exasperated sigh. "Can we not have this discussion right now? You just arrived at the camp!"

"No. This is important. And I'm not staying long."

"Why not? The sun is about to go down…and it reflects beautifully on the lake. It's a great sight to see. Besides it's a three hour drive back again. Do you really want to drive for another three hours?"

"No, I don't. But I'd rather not stay here." He replied firmly.

She wouldn't give up. If she wanted something, she'd fight. "Please, Patrick…just for an hour or two. For dinner?"

Patrick grew tired of her begging. He began to turn to the door, but Allison's hand had latched onto his arm. He sighed this time. "Allison…"

He faced her now, seeing her eyes nearly watering. Allison was clearly and hopelessly desperate. "Patrick…I need you to stay…just a little while. I-I'm kind of lonely."

Patrick's brown eyes softened, his annoyed stare slipping. "You knew that living here at the lake would mean giving up socializing with others."

Allison's lips twitched into a frown, "Yes…but not when I made the decision. I admit…it was a hasty choice that I made. Mostly driven by my hatred of Parson….and don't get me started on our other awful experiences with doctors in this area."

"Just because Parson and the doctors we've dealt with are asses doesn't mean the rest of the world is. You didn't need to separate yourself from society, Allison."

As if she hadn't heard him, she peered out one of the windows, surveying the outside. Allison saw Jason left the campgrounds and was nowhere to be seen. She carefully opened the door, walking out to the lakeside as Patrick followed. Allison headed for the dock, hearing Patrick's and her own footsteps on the wood. Sitting down on the edge of the dock, she let her feet dangle, nearly touching the water. Patrick dropped next to her, taking the same position.

The sun was beginning to set, the lights reflecting wondrously on the water, Patrick confessed to himself, just as Allison had said. Shades of purple, orange, red and blue were appearing in the night sky. The sun slowly dipped behind the mountain range, the light radiating of off it fading away.

The brother and sister duo didn't speak as they sat on the dock. They only gazed in awe at the sunset. Eventually the light had completely gone away, and they sat in darkness. Patrick's stomach growled quietly and he stood up. Going off to find some wood, he rapidly made a fire. Allison watched him silently. _He only knows how to do that because of Boy Scouts. _She mused, a small smile on her lips.

Allison quietly got up from her spot on the dock, striding to the fire. Her eyes looked around the woods, spotting Jason standing afar, eerily watching them in the moonlight. He stayed away from them, for which she was glad. Allison sensed that they were not done talking about the issue and didn't want Jason suddenly joining them again.

Patrick returned to the lakeside with a stick in hand. He started stabbing at the water in an act Allison could only think of as fishing. After ten minutes of him attacking the lake, he triumphantly came back to the fire with two fish. She was unsure what kind they were, but she accepted it as food either way. While she waited for the fish to cook, she took a few pills of the pain killers, awaiting relief. She re-wrapped her hands in the bandages and splints, tossing the old ones away. Patrick cooked the fish in no time at all, and they soon feasted on it.

"Thank you for dinner," She said quietly, after she had finished.

Patrick shot her a small grin, "You're my sister. Can't have you dying can I?"

Allison sensed a hidden meaning in his reply, and anticipated the discussion to continue.

His smile fell, turning serious now. _Here we go again…_

"Allison you know that I only speak so strongly against this because I care."

"I know. You care a lot."

"But you think I care too much."

"Yes."

"What would you think if mom and dad found out about this?"

Allison's heart jumped rapidly to life. Her pulse raced in fear, but her eyes narrowed in distrust. "You wouldn't."

"Only if I had to." He said.

"Don't. You. Dare." She hissed, rage boiling.

Patrick ran a hand through his hair again, "I won't only if I have to Allison. I don't need to give mom and dad _more_ grief."

"More grief?" Her anger simmered away.

He nodded, "Yeah…the hospital was caught on fire and it nearly burned down. Everything on every patient was destroyed…even your files. They got out all of the patients who were in the hospital at the time." He paused for a moment. "Everyone except you. Everyone thinks you're _dead_."

"That's good. I don't want people coming around looking for me."

"Didn't you hear me? Mom and dad are seriously distraught over this, Allison! They think Voorhees set the hospital on fire to kill you."

Allison's jaw dropped in disbelief. "Jason has never had a history of setting things on fire. Ever. Why would he start?"

"I don't know…but that's not the point. Mom and dad are freaking out! They've made missing persons posters, called the police, the neighborhood watch…God. They might even call the FBI next."

Patrick's eyes were wild, and Allison noted his hands began to shake. It wasn't just their parents who were upset. He was too. Having to be the middle man and keeping secrets from others was not typically something Patrick was fond of. He hated secrets and he despised lies. She had a hunch that the hatred was derived from his ex-girlfriend. Allison wouldn't be surprised if it was. Katie was and probably would always be a lying, cheating whore. She just wished she knew that before Patrick had started dating her.

"Do you really think they'll get the FBI involved?"

He shrugged, "I don't know…it seems extreme. But you know how mom can get. Remember how she called the cops when I fell off my bike and broke my arm when I was eight, blaming the badly paved roads? Well, she's crying every night, wailing at the sight of anything that reminds her of you. She's inconsolable. Dad on the other hand is taking it more reasonably. He thinks it was Voorhees' fault and was aware there's nothing that could be done. He's read and heard about the stories about him."

Allison shifted in the sand. Her heart sank. She didn't want to put her parents through this misery…but she had to do it. She didn't want to be a part of a society where people who are supposed to help and make you better…use and exploit you for money.

Her mind suddenly remembered her store.

Michael, Rebecca and Zachary…she could see their faces in her thoughts. She wondered what would become of her store. Would it close down? No. That wouldn't happen. She was sure Michael would step up and vouch to keep it open, probably volunteering himself to be the new manager. He was practically already the assistant manager, even though he'd never been promoted to it. She would have hated to see her store changed to something else and hoped it would stay the same.

"What did you tell them before you came here?"

"That I wanted to look for you…that I was hoping and praying you had somehow ended up here again."

"You didn't show them the note did you?"

Patrick made a disgusted face then. "Of course not! They'd be here right now if I had. I'm _willing_ to help you Allison. You just have to help me."

She quirked a brow in suspicious question, "With what…?"

"It's more of me helping you…being safer."

Allison groaned in annoyance, throwing her hands up in the air. "I should have known." She got up from her spot, but his hand gently tugged her back.

His brown eyes pleaded her with desperation of a last resort. "Allison, _please_. You are my only sister. I don't know what I would do if I didn't have you to guide me. You have always been there for me. But now I want to guide you…listen to me. It's all I ask."

The look on his face clearly said he didn't expect her to agree, but on the inside he anticipated her response. She pursed her lips into a thin line. She didn't really see any harm that could be done in talking to him…except possibly losing their close relationship. She hoped it wouldn't come to that. Patrick was and would probably be her only tie to society.

With that in mind she replied, "Okay, I'll listen," much to Patrick's surprise.

A smile formed upon Patrick's face and he almost reached across the fire pit to give her a bear hug. She gave him a tiny smile back, re-assuring her decision.

"So…I guess basically I just want make sure that you're safe around him. Has he hurt you since you got back from the hospital?"

She shook her head. "Not once."

"You're positive?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"How about has he ever tried to attack you?"

"No. He's been doing the opposite. A couple of days ago we were exploring in the woods. I was leaning over a cliff while holding on to a tree, but the tree's roots came up from the ground and I ended up dangling from it, about 100 feet above ground. When I thought it was all ending, Jason saved me. He held the tree down…and he coaxed me to jump into his arms." She unknowingly smiled at her last words, remembering the moment.

Patrick noticed. He grimaced, suddenly uncomfortable in his skin. "Allison…don't take this the wrong way but to me it sounds like you…look up to him. You respect and er-...care for him."

Allison was unsure of how to respond. Surely he wasn't hinting at what she thought he was…

She tried to take the aloof route, hoping to deter him. "What do you mean? He saved my life…I do respect him in a way I guess."

"I don't think you…understand what I'm getting at Allison." She gulped inaudibly, and her pulse jumped. Patrick shifted again, awkwardly scratching at his head. "You see…what I'm trying to say is…I think that you…well…have feelings for him."

Allison's cheeks involuntarily flushed, knowing she'd been caught. She tried to hide her face behind her hair, embarrassed at her secret's reveal.

Patrick was speechless for five minutes. Allison counted in her head. It was the only thing she could do, waiting for him to say something. She only imagined what he was thinking.

Freak.

Psycho.

Insane.

She heard him breathe deeply.

He cleared his throat, causing her to look at him. Their eyes met in silence.

Then, he spoke.

"Allison…I'm trying to find a way to ask this without offending you. But I can't. So beforehand, I'm sorry…" She didn't respond, expecting him to continue. "But I don't understand why the _hell_ you would be attracted to him."

She flinched. Although it hadn't been as harsh as it could have been, it still hurt.

"Honestly I'm not sure myself. Parson mentioned it though…I suffer from Stockholm. It's obvious. I practically look up to him…I admire him in a way. It's true. I admire his invulnerability and determination and his strength. I know he is dangerous. I know that he could kill me in an instant if he wanted to. But a part of me just doesn't care. For reasons unknown…I trust him with my life."

"He nearly killed you." Patrick reasoned.

"_Nearly_." She retorted. "He has only protected me since then."

"But he-"

She cut him off abruptly, "Patrick, I listened to you. Now you listen to me. I sense no dangers being around Jason. I don't think I told you this, but he saved me from being raped. And I'm not even sure if he knows it. He protects me and just as much as you, I'd like to know why too."

Patrick sat there, mouth agape. He couldn't comprehend words at the moment.

"I have personally sat down and had legitimate conversations with Jason. He writes in the sand to communicate. He is patient and he tries to understand. He's been separated from the world for near twenty years. He really isn't as terrible as you imagine him. Try to see him as an actual person…not as the murdering serial killer."

"Wh-what are you saying? You want me to get to know the guy?" His voice raised in fear, almost going girly.

"Sure. You're out of gas, so why not? You're going to be here for a while til you get more."

Patrick's head whipped around to his truck, running over to it. He got inside, starting the engine. The car sputtered and the engine failed. He poked his head out the window in confusion. "H-how did you?"

"I noticed when you showed me the pain killers. I guess you were too excited to arrive at the camp to remember to get more gas."

Patrick was dumbfounded, staring as his sister got up from her spot and walked away. He banged his head on the dashboard in defeat.

She hollered to him from across the camp, "Go and talk to him, it'll give you something to do!" Going up the steps and into the cabin, with one last look she glanced back at him and winked.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**HERRO EVERYONE! My god it must be an apocalypse! I have updated this story twice and **_**Cycle of Bane**_** within a month! \o/ I wrote part of this while barricaded in my dorm room because of the snowstorm Saturn hitting most of Northeastern U.S. So...yay snowstorm! XD I am also on Spring Break right now till March 18****th****. I do have papers to write, but I'm still going to write as much as I can. **

**Thank you for the reviews as always my loves :) Hope you enjoyed!**

**xXxSaiyanPrincessxXx **


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the wait, midterms were a beeyotch. **

**Disclaimer- *sobbing* I don't own iiiittt! *falls dramatically* **

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Patrick stood next to his car in disbelief. Had he really just been bested by his sister? Did he really not realize he had been so low on gas on his way to the camp? His eyes narrowed. Or maybe she had the masked freak siphon his gas for this exact reason. He had a hunch that she didn't tell him why she wanted him to steal the gas from his car…just so they would end up talking eventually.

_Very tricky, Allison…_ He thought to himself, trying to ignore his irritation.

Patrick leaned back against his truck, pondering the situation. He wanted to believe her when she said Voorhees wasn't as dangerous as he thought, but he couldn't. The man had broken her hands, terrorized her, and probably scarred her for life. As her brother, it was practically verbatim for him to be so protective of her. He told her himself, she was the only sister he was going to get. And if need be, he would protect her with his life. He'd be damned if he let that Voorhees kill her.

He couldn't lie to himself that he wasn't curious as to what Allison had talked about with the masked freak. He wondered. And wondered. Allison mentioned that he had been isolated at the lake for some twenty years, and Patrick assumed she knew that because they'd talked about it. He shook his head furiously. It irritated him to no end that he didn't know about it.

Quickly glancing at the watch on his wrist, he saw it had gotten very late. It was much too late to even bother trying to make his way through the dense woods. And all of the gas stations were probably shut down for the night anyway. So, he opened up the truck bed, and lifted up the bottom of it revealing a separate compartment. He pulled out the blanket stored in it, re-closed the truck bed, clambered inside his truck, and got comfortable.

He was about to doze off when his dark eyes caught track of a tall, ominous figure stalking toward the cabin Allison had gone into. Patrick knew it was Voorhees, as it lumbered along with some sort of confidence and sureness in its gait. He could sense the power that Voorhees held in his form, imagining the ground shaking with his every step to the cabin.

Then, Patrick's rage boiled and he began to see red.

He was going inside the cabin! Inside! Where his sister was! Patrick fumed, watching as the dark form entered the cabin. As the door opened and then shut seconds later, he saw a brief glimpse of Allison greeting Jason with a warm smile.

Patrick hastily threw the truck door open, slamming it against the side of the truck. He wrapped the blanket around his body for warmth, aware of how quick it got cold in the woods at night. He ran over to the cabin, stopping beside a window. He silently peered into it, watching them with scrutiny.

Allison was lying on the bed, looking ready for slumber. She'd swapped her day clothes for her pajamas. She was now wearing a lilac tank top and tight black yoga pants that went to her knees. Patrick growled low. Was she insane? Showing that much skin to him?! Upon further inspection of her clothing, he even noticed she was not wearing her bra. God, it was like she was asking him to rape her, practically throwing her body out there. Patrick could understand that she was probably blinded by her feelings to realize the danger she'd possibly be facing. But he could not hold back his fury.

Sure, the police had investigated through the cases of Voorhees' victims and none had been raped, but none had lasted as long as Allison had. For all he knew, Voorhees was waiting for the opportune moment. Wait until she trusted him completely - which it seemed she did - and then unexpectedly turn on her. It disgusted him. He knew it was just waiting to happen.

He was studying Criminal Justice at the local community college in Brookdale. In his _Serial Killers and Rapists_ course, they'd recently discussed common traits and characteristics of rapists. They weren't typically insane - just psychologically messed up and had personality disorders. He wasn't sure if Voorhees had a personality disorder but if you went around killing people and stalking them, it sure seemed like it. Excessive anger…desiring revenge against people who come to Crystal Lake, _More characteristics_, Patrick mused.

No previous records of rape or not, he was not about to let it happen on his watch. He'd kill Voorhees where he stood before it even began.

Patrick continued to watch Allison and Voorhees through the window. He watched their every move, their every gesture and expression. If Voorhees was going to make a move, he had to see it before it happened. He would stay up all night, even while Allison slept if he had to. Patrick wondered since the masked killer was capable of communication like a normal human, what else was human-like about him? Did he eat? Did he bathe? Wait. No. That was obvious he didn't…his appearance was atrocious and filthy. Did he sleep at all? He would find out tonight, he assumed.

If he survived the night, he would be sure to give the newly found information he learned, just by observing him for one night, to the police. Maybe, somehow, the information could help the police find a way to kill Voorhees forever, never to return. Never to walk again. Never to terrorize people again. And be far, far, far, away from his sister.

Feh. Talk to him. Allison was truly something else. Probably a little crazy, but still his sister. Sure, she had good intentions…she longed for him to see that Voorhees wasn't "as bad as he seemed" but Patrick wanted nothing to do with it. What would he talk about with Voorhees? He was a psychotic, merciless, violent serial killer! Maybe ask what his favorite way to kill was? Which victim was his favorite? No way. Not even if Allison forced them to sit down and have a chat, he wouldn't speak to Voorhees. Not a damn word.

Focusing back on Allison now, he found her lying in the bed underneath the sheets. The killer's monstrous form sat on the edge of the bed, his head was cocked in her direction. Allison was apparently asking him a question or trying to make conversation as her mouth moved animatedly. His masked head nodded up and down, answering her question. It continued, rotating between question and answer.

Unless Patrick couldn't see from this angle, as Voorhees' back was to him, Allison was asking 'yes' or 'no' questions. How did they actually communicate? Did Voorhees' actually speak? Did he write to her?

Patrick's dark eyes narrowed in hatred all of a sudden. He was frustrated with the trust she had for the killer. How could this have happened?

Madder than ever before now, his hands banged against the wall of the cabin, out of a bad habit that developed in his early childhood. His action didn't go unnoticed as he heard Allison fall quiet. Realizing his mistake, he quietly peered inside the cabin, to see Allison staring straight at him.

He silently watched as Allison spoke some quick words to Jason, who then left the cabin. Patrick heard footsteps coming his way and froze instantly. The hairs on his skin stood pin straight up. He slowly turned his head, seeing the masked serial killer standing before him. The two males stared at each other wordlessly. Patrick looked into the black holes of Voorhees' hockey mask, an endless void of no emotion. As quick as he had come, Voorhees walked away, into the deep darkness of the woods.

Patrick let out his held breath, grasping at his chest, "Fuck…"

He glanced back at the window to see Allison giving him a glare and the "come here" motion with her finger. Patrick sulked his way into the cabin, not thrilled he'd been caught and nearly died.

As soon as he opened the door, Allison yelled at him, her arms crossed over her chest. "What. The. Hell. Are you doing?"

"Nothing…?" He replied, trying to be aloof as he closed the door behind him.

"Oh, yeah? Sure didn't look like nothing." She deadpanned.

Patrick knew Allison wasn't going to give it up and decided to just admit it. "Alright…I was...spying on you and Voorhees."

She raised a thin brow, "Why…?"

"Because I was curious…and being protective of you."

"Patrick, how many times do I have to tell you, I don't need you to protect me! Besides, if you wanted to know what we were talking about, you could have just come inside and joined us."

"I don't want to talk to Voorhees, Allison, I already told you that."

"You didn't _have_ to talk to him! You could have just ignored he was there for all I care!" She readjusted her sitting position, fluffing her pillow. "Why do you refer to him as Voorhees? You can call him Jason, like I do."

"I'd rather not," He said, grabbing a box of crackers and pulling out a handful to eat. "First name formalities are for people who are close together, associates…I'm neither of those with him and I refuse to be."

She huffed, "I don't understand why you are so adamant against speaking to him."

"You probably never will. We have different minds, Allison. You have...feelings…for him and I would like to kill him. Different sides of the spectrum, different points of view."

"That doesn't mean you can't change. Everyone has the ability to change." She reasoned softly.

"I don't want to change."

Her jaw fell open, slack, and unsure of how to respond. A moment of silence fell between the siblings. Patrick munched on the crackers as he stood in the center of the room. The silence was brief though, as Allison spoke again.

"Can I ask something of you?"

Patrick groaned internally, fully aware of what she planned to ask. "Sure…"

"Can you at least try?" She pleaded, giving him the same look she had earlier. "Just once…try to talk to Jason…understand him. It would mean a lot to me, Patrick. If you feel unsafe, or you find nothing to talk about, you can walk away from him."

He sighed, thinking it over. It really was a lot that she was asking of him, not to mention dangerous as hell. But then he remembered she was weaker and more vulnerable than he was. Then again, Voorhees' had formed some sort of a relationship with her, less likely to attack. Mulling it over, through and through, Patrick realized she would never stop asking until he finally gave in. So he did.

"Okay. I'll talk to him." At this, Allison flashed a wide smile, teeth, gums and all. "But don't expect anything to happen from me having a conversation with the guy."

"I won't. Truly. Thank you, Patrick." She smiled.

Patrick returned the gesture with his trademark goofy grin. Allison yawned, covering her mouth politely. Her eyes fluttered closed for a second, reopening a moment later.

"You're tired." He stated simply, taking this as his reason to leave. "I'll go now. Sleep well Allison."

Patrick walked to the door, opening it. He watched as she settled into the bed, getting into a comfortable position. As he shut the door quietly, he heard her murmur 'goodnight'.

After shutting the door, Patrick faced the rest of the camp, gazing at the lake before him. The shining white moon sparkled brightly on the water, the reflection appearing on the mountains. He spotted a few trout splashing around near the center of the lake as well. In the not so far distance, Voorhees stalked through the trees. Idly waiting for the time to pass, Patrick guessed. Allison had probably told him to come back after a certain amount of time.

Patrick watched Voorhees trudge through the trees, in an almost pacing manner. He walked in a pattern, passing one large oak and then striding to a tall thin spruce, repeating the cycle.

By some strange and compelling feeling, he slowly took small steps off of the cabin stairs. Patrick walked toward the forest, a sense of dread and foreboding fear filling his mind. As he neared closer, Voorhees eventually noticed his approach, halting the sequence. Patrick gulped audibly. He was now, mere feet from the killer. One wrong move and his life could be at stake. He had nothing to defend himself with. They once again only stared at each other, the tension thick in the air.

Swallowing hard, Patrick cleared his throat. He came over this way with a reason and he was – against his better judgment – not leaving without doing it.

Shaking in fear, his mouth opened to speak pitifully stuttered words. "U-uh…Al-Allison and I are d-d-done talking n-now…if you w-wanted to…go b-back."

Voorhees gave no acknowledgement that he understood, which only continued to scare the shit out of Patrick. He remained as silent and imposing as ever.

They stood there in the ominous quiet of the night. Patrick could hear his own breath heavily escaping his mouth. But, if he listened hard enough, he could hear Voorhees' slowly breathing as well. It was just barely audible and Patrick was scared out of his mind when he heard it. How the hell could he be breathing? He wasn't alive!

Clearing his throat again, he choked out, "S-so…I-uh…am going to go now…eheh…"

Laughing awkwardly, he turned and ran-walked to his truck. He opened and shut the door, fearfully locking it. Looking out the rear window of the truck, he saw Voorhees lumbering back to the cabin. He watched as the killer entered the cabin and turned the lights off.

Settling into the driver's seat and making himself comfortable once again, Patrick's eyes locked onto the cabin window. The room was dark, but he was still able to see a monstrous form lurking inside. He didn't feel right, letting his sister stay in the same space, but he made himself forget about it. At least for now. Closing his eyes, he drifted off into slumber.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

The next morning when Patrick awoke, the sun was shining and the birds were chirping. It was strange to him, as the camp was known for death. He sat up, and let out a strained groan. His back ached from the stiff seat.

To say he was excited for what was going to occur today was a complete lie. Yes, he did want to get the hell off of the campgrounds. But, he was not thrilled to leave his sister alone with a murderous psycho. Nor was he happy about the fact that his sister wanted him to _talk_ to said psycho.

Glancing out of the windshield of his truck and toward the cabin, he saw movement inside. It was dark inside, preventing him from seeing who it was. Averting his eyes to the sky, he found it was still fairly early in the morning. The sun looked as if it had only risen a half hour ago. It couldn't have been more than eight in the morning.

His stomach growled, and Patrick laid a hand across his middle. Unwrapping himself from the blanket, he tossed it into the passenger seat. He opened the truck door and stepped onto the ground. Patrick took a deep breath, taking in the fresh air. Then, he walked to the cabin and stopped before the wooden door. He took another deep breath for extra measures.

He quietly knocked on the door, and waited for a response. A loud scuffling sound was heard from inside. A few seconds later, a yawn was let loose. He heard Allison ask Voorhees a question and then she called his name.

"Patrick?" She said.

Patrick heard the lumbering steps of the killer come to the door. He immediately stiffened, and answered his sister. "Yeah, it's me. I just woke up…can I have some of your food?"

"Yes, you can come in." She responded, yawning once more.

Patrick gulped nervously, knowing Voorhees was right by the door. He gently turned the knob of the door and slid it open. Allison was sitting upright in the bed, and just as he suspected, Voorhees was standing not more than two feet from the open door.

"Good morning," Allison chirped, outstretching her arms to the ceiling.

He mumbled a 'morning' back to her, heading toward the pile of food in the corner. He planned to grab something and get the hell out. Patrick picked up a box of cereal, poured himself a bowl and milk to go with it. He also got a spoon, proceeding to turn around and walk to the door again.

Halfway to the door, Allison called to him again. "Where are you going?"

_Shit, _he thought, _I was so close. _

"Uh…I'm going to go eat in my car."

"Why not eat in here?" She asked.

"I-uh…want to look at the lake…" He replied, trying to make it as convincing as possible.

Allison gave him a strange look, "You can see the lake from here."

"Better view?"

She frowned this time. "Patrick, I hope you're not trying to get out of what we discussed. I know you have to get gas for your car but I'd like you do that thing first."

_Damnit. _

"O-okay. I guess…I'll eat first and then do that."

Patrick's eyes nervously shifted to Voorhees, still ominously in the same place. He gave no indication he knew what they were referring to. Patrick continued to head for the door, carefully opening it, mindful of the bowl of cereal in one hand. He perched himself on the cabin steps, munching on the sugary coated morsels.

It was an hour later when Patrick stood up from the cabin steps. He had decided to get it over with, as Allison would never let go, if he didn't. Either it could go well or it could go bad. He could live or he could die. 50/50. If he didn't go through with it, he would be trapped by his guilt by breaking a promise to his sister.

He thought it to be strange if he went into the cabin just to ask Voorhees to come outside and talk, and so he waited until the hulking giant came to him. Or at least outside. He didn't want Allison to be present for the upcoming awkward confrontation. If anything, she could take charge in a way he did not want it to go.

Patrick hoped that he would not be waiting long. He wanted to be done with it already and head out for gas so he could go home.

Suddenly, the cabin door swung open and out lumbered Voorhees. Patrick nearly jumped up. The door closed once more, and Voorhees slowly came down the steps. He gave Patrick a quick questioning side-glance, making his way to the forest.

Patrick stood, cautiously chasing after him. "H-Hey, wait!" He called, his voice wavering.

At the edge of the trees, Voorhees stopped and turned, facing Patrick. Patrick also ceased his walking, falling several feet away. They stood for a few seconds just staring at each other again; Patrick's thought process frozen, and completely forgetting what he had planned. Voorhees was more than likely only lingering for a reason why he was being halted.

When Patrick finally managed to regain his composure, he raised his right hand up, giving a slight wave and a grin. He mentally slapped himself immediately after. _He is a serial killer, Patrick! Jesus, what the hell were you thinking? _Patrick righted himself, standing up straight and looking serious.

"S-so…uh…" He coughed, clearing his throat. He'd better just say it before anything else. "Allison wanted me to talk to you."

Voorhees stiffened at that. Keeping a close watch on the hand that held the machete, Patrick saw his grip had tightened, though still at ease by his side. He didn't respond, prompting Patrick to scratch the back of his head awkwardly.

"O-kay..." Crap. There was something Allison told him about this…damnit. What was it? He gasped in sudden realization, muttering to himself, "So stupid…"

Still, Voorhees waited for something to respond to.

_Alright. Let's try this again, _Patrick thought to himself. "She uh- wants us to…er- be on better terms. So…if you aren't busy…or whatever…let's talk?"

Still silence. He did get a response though. Voorhees nodded, ever so slightly, that Patrick almost missed it. He began to turn and stride over to the lakeside, taking a seat in the sand. Patrick was going to question it, but decided to simply see what was going on. He sat down across from Voorhees, uneasy of being this near in proximity.

As they sat there, Patrick had the slightest feeling they were being watched from a certain cabin window. He tried to ignore it.

"Did Allison tell you she wanted us to be 'friends'?" He began, hoping it was a decent conversation starter. At least one you could have with a serial killer.

Voorhees didn't react instantly, seeming as though he had to process it thoroughly. Seconds later, his hand dropped to the sand, and began to write. When he finished, his hand fell to his side again. Patrick leaned over to read it, noticing it to be no more than nearly illegible chicken scratch.

_Yes. Allison wish for us to not fight. _

Patrick was in complete awe. Not only was he sitting on the ground next to a serial killer, he was talking to him! It was unbelievable. Patrick could only imagine this was how Allison felt, experiencing this for the first time. Now that he was actually doing it…he wondered what else he could learn. The first step in doing that was gaining his trust by making amends.

"So, you remember when we first met? I found Allison by her car and you were…choking her..." He tried to hold back the anger that rose up. "And I attacked you?"

Patrick saw Voorhees' massive hands clench, as he obviously remembered it.

"L-look I'm…I'm sorry about that. I was just being a protective brother. But I guess you got your revenge back at the hospital when you in return knocked me out against the wall…C-can we come to a truce?"

Voorhees threw him a confused look, and so Patrick elaborated. "You know, an agreement. No more fighting one another. She wants us to be…acquaintances or friends…or something."

Voorhees' hand went to the sand again.

_only if you leave._

Patrick squinted at the drawn words. Huh? "What is that supposed to mean? You mean leave the camp?"

_Yes._

"Well, yeah! I don't have any intention of staying here. But first I have to get gas for my truck and come back with it. Then, I will leave."

_And you will not come back._

Patrick grimaced, "H-hey come on! I have to come back at some point. Allison is eventually going to run out of food and supplies and I have to support her."

_She will not die. _

_Yeah, maybe not by starvation, but your hands, _he thought angrily. "Look, man, she can't survive on only the wilderness out here. I don't know if you eat or anything but she needs the nutrients for her body!"

_You will not return to this place or I will kill you_

Patrick flinched, his heart racing now. _Shit, shit, shit, okay. This conversation is going downhill extremely fast. Gotta keep him calm. _

He took a deep breath, relaxing himself. "Okay…uh…Jason." Voorhees' eyes flickered up to him in a rage. "Allison is my sister and I would do anything to protect her. Even do this. She needs me to come and bring her things. Be reasonable. If you won't allow me to help her it won't be beneficial to her health. Her hands, for one. How will her hands heal properly if I can't get them to her because of you?"

Jason's blue eyes glanced down at the sand in thought. Patrick knew he was weighing the options.

After a few moments, Patrick spoke again. "And I uh-I'm not sure if I'm allowed to tell you this, but Allison told me she likes you."

The masked man stared at Patrick in confusion once more. He was utterly dumbstruck, the mask void of comprehension.

_Oh for fuck's sake…he doesn't know what that means? Don't tell me I gotta…damnit! _

"You don't know what that means do you?"

_No. _

Patrick internally groaned. He sighed, trying to word it so Jason would understand. "When a girl says she likes you it means she _likes_ you." When Jason gave no indication of understanding, he continued. "She like likes you. You know…a crush? Like she has _romantic_ feelings for you."

Jason finally showed some signs of apprehension. But, it was not the response Patrick was looking for. Or what he was expecting. Jason stood up and in an unlike him manner, quickly walked to the dense woods. Patrick could only keep track of him for five seconds.

_O-kay…? _

Patrick assumed that Jason left to sort through his emotions. He'd done the same thing when Kate told him she loved him. Of course, she was lying.

Getting to his feet, Patrick headed for the cabin. When he opened the door, Allison was struggling to open a jar of jelly. He laughed at her, earning himself a deadly glare. She held it out for him, begging for the lid to be removed. He took it from her hands, seeing ingredients for a PB&J sandwich laid out.

As he took of the lid, she began to talk. "So…how'd it go?"

"Huh?"

"The talk with Jason," she said, a grin on her face.

His mouth fell to an 'o'. "I knew you were watching us!"

"No. I just had a feeling. And Jason always goes for his morning surveillance walk around this time. And he usually returns at this time and he hasn't, so I'm assuming…" She explained, fixing her sandwich.

He laughed again. He should have known. "Well…I'm not dead. So I guess that's a good thing."

"What did you talk about?"

"We made an agreement to not attack one another anymore. That and about how I have to keep returning to the camp to bring you supplies. He wasn't happy about that. But we ended up reasoning about it and talkingabouthowyouhaveacrushonhim."

Allison raised a brow as she was about to take a bite, "Repeat the last part? You said it really fast."

"I said…talkingabouthowyoulikehim."

Thinking it over in her head, she caught on to what he'd told her. Her brows furrowed and her cheeks turned red. She threw the sandwich at him a rage. "PATRICK!"

He held up his hands in defense, "Uh…"

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!" She yelled, and Patrick could have sworn that Jason would have heard, no matter how far away he ventured.

Patrick flinched, "I'm sorry?"

"OH YOU'RE GOING TO BE!" She screeched, leaping on his back, hitting him with her hands.

They quarreled for a moment or two, intensifying the brother/sister relationship. He eventually pried her off and sat her down on the ground, a hold on her hands. "Stop it. You don't need to harm yourself now that you've begun to heal."

She growled, crossing her arms over her chest. "Why would you say that to him! I was going to say it myself…" Her lower lip pouted.

"I really don't think it is such a big deal to turn into a whining child. I think that this is a great opportunity for you two."

"What do you mean?"

Patrick sat down next to her, leaning against the cabin wall. "Well…think of it this way. He now knows of your feelings, whether or not he is able to return them, this is perfect. I'm going to be leaving soon and I won't come back for maybe a few weeks with more supplies…leaving you alone with him again. You could – potentially – do anything you wanted."

Allison gazed up at her brother in awe. "Are…you saying that I should take advantage of this?"

"Of course. This is your chance to solidify your relationship with him." He reached behind, scratching his head again. This was so awkward.

She beamed, grinning widely. "So you support me through this then? You're okay with it?"

"While I'm not thrilled you are attracted to a serial killer, I can't make you stop. Do you ever wonder why he hasn't killed you yet?" Seeing her face grimace, he added, "I'm not trying to be morbid. I'm just asking. Don't you wonder? This might just be me…but to be honest, I think that he hasn't done away with you is because he too, feels something, Allison. Deep inside of that merciless murderer, is a twinge of emotion. And it is for you. I couldn't explain why he would, but if I were in his position it would be because you are, from a brother's perspective, a beautiful young woman, intelligent and the only person who has bothered to understand him."

Allison's cheeks involuntarily blushed at her brother's kind words. She suddenly leaned over and gave her brother the biggest bear hug in the world. He instantly wrapped his arms around her. "Thank you, Patrick." She whispered from his chest. Eventually, Patrick broke the hug, pulling his sister to her feet as he stood up.

"I have to go now. If I stay any longer before getting gas it will get too late and I will end up here for another night. Mom and Dad will freak out if I don't arrive at the house tonight." Allison nodded in agreement. "I shouldn't be out too long looking for the gas station…probably a few hours."

With that, Patrick gave her a quick wave and exited the cabin. She watched as he stopped to get something from his truck. Walking away, she saw him load bullets into a rifle. She knew it wasn't for Jason. The bears and wolves that were running around wouldn't be a problem with that weaponry…she just hoped he had enough bullets.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Hours later, just as he had predicted, Patrick returned to the campgrounds with a gasoline can in his hand, along with the rifle, seemingly unused. Allison knew he was leaving in less than fifteen minutes, so she ran outside to bid him goodbye. They said their farewells and hugged one another again.

As Patrick was pouring the gasoline into his fuel tank, Allison brought up something that had been bothering her.

"He hasn't come back."

Patrick dipped his head in guilt. "I'm sure he hasn't."

"B-but why not? You don't think he got attacked do you?" She asked, her voice laced with anxiety and fear.

"No," he replied. "I'm sure he's fine, Allison."

"But it's been several hours! He's never been gone this long before!" She persisted.

Patrick sighed, finished with putting the gas in the tank. He set it in the truck bed, and shut the fuel tank door. "Allison, trust me. Jason is fine. Remember when I told you Kate said she loved me?"

She was in brief shock when she realized Patrick had actually called Jason by his first name, but remembered to respond and nodded.

"He's going through the same thing. Jason is trying to figure out what is going on, what he is thinking and feeling. He will probably be gone for a while. I guarantee he will return to the cabin tonight. I'm sure of that. But he needs his space right now and you gotta give it to him, otherwise you'll push him away. You can't push yourself onto him either. He needs to come to you. And he will…when he's ready. But Allison, you have to remember, we're talking about Jason Voorhees. He will without a doubt take longer to sort through things. Just be patient."

She softly smiled, making mental notes of his advice. Allison watched as Patrick got inside his truck and rolled down the driver's side window. "I'll be back in two or three weeks…maybe in the middle just in case you run out before I thought you would."

He leaned out the window and hugged her once more. "If there's anyone who can steal Jason Voorhees' undead heart, it's you, big sis." He winked playfully and gave her his goofy grin.

His foot pressed on the gas as he peeled out of the campgrounds. She heard him yell 'Love ya, Allison' as he drove away. She smiled, yelling back, "I love you too, Patrick!"

She stared as his truck plowed through the dense woods and continued to watch until she couldn't see him anymore. Letting out a small sigh, she glanced out to the woods where she guessed Jason was wandering. She wanted to see him desperately so they could talk, but she knew that patience was a virtue and followed her brother's advice. Allison turned, and walked back into the cabin, where she would wait for Jason to return.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Again, sorry for the wait, as I said, midterms were just awful. The semester is winding down, so I'm going to be quite busy with final papers. Next month around the 8****th****, I have my finals and this hellish semester will be over. I've had terrible professors this semester. (Cue Futurama's Professor Farnsworth voice) Good news everyone, I am taking two classes over the summer, one beginning May 16****th**** ending June 26****th**** (ish) and another sometime in late July for the same amount of time. I will still be working and probably picking up more hours. I'm hoping it won't be a problem though!**

**ANYWAYYY, let me know what you guys thought of the chapter. I know it was mostly from Patrick's POV. It may or may not be the last time we see Patrick, too. Because, well, I'm not going to lie, but I have no idea where this story is going to end. It has evolved from what it was originally going to be, so as of now, I'm pretty much winging it. **

**Also, I cannot believe I haven't asked this yet, but if anyone would like to make fan art or a cover photo for **_**Trapped**_** that would be absolutely amazing. You can PM a link to me or email it to me via my email…. **_**cgreenb4 at mason live . gmu . edu**_** …Uh…take out the spaces and what not. If you get a response you did it right! XD **

**Oh lordy…this chapter is my favorite so far. I loved writing it and I hope you all enjoyed reading it :)**

**xXxSaiyanPrincessxXx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Lucky thirteen? Maybe? Maybe not? Find out ;)**

**Disclaimer- *sobbing* I don't own iiiittt! *falls dramatically* **

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Just as Allison had expected, it was not until late in the evening when Jason returned.

Allison sat silently on the bed, reading the newspapers collected by Jason over the years. She was currently on an article reporting the status on a supposed victim of his who had escaped. The article gave a completely inaccurate description of Jason, saying he wore a white mask. Not a hockey mask, a white one.

It slightly angered Allison that they got the information wrong, but at the same time, she thought, _What if there's another serial killer just like Jason? _The article described 'Jason' as unstoppable and a monster, as the victim had shot 'Jason' in the heart three times. _Shot three times…just like when I shot Jason. Unable to kill him…maybe Jason's not alone with his 'undead' state. _

She could go find this other masked man.

She could ask him his story.

She could get hurt.

She could die.

Allison didn't know if this man was more dangerous than Jason. She didn't know if he was weaker. She didn't know if he was exactly like Jason and chose not to speak. But at the same time, she didn't know if he himself knew. Would he even want to speak to her if he did?

What if she did end up going and she did get hurt? If she came back to Camp Crystal Lake all bruised and battered would Jason seek vengeance on the other masked man? What if, the other man was stronger and Jason lost the battle? She feared what outcome would arise between two un-killable forces.

But then again, the major problem was convincing Jason to let her go. According to the article, the victim and the incident were near Illinois. Far away from New Jersey. It wasn't like she could ask Jason to come along with her, she knew he'd want to stay and watch over the camp grounds.

So, maybe, it was just completely out of the question. Allison dropped the thought. For the moment.

The quiet turn of the door knob told her Jason had finally returned. The door slowly opened and his hulking form entered the cabin, and it suddenly seemed smaller. Allison kept her attention focused on the newspaper, and she could feel Jason's gaze on her. She resisted the urge to greet him, but she was following Patrick's advice, giving him space. Allison watched him out of the corner of her eye.

**xXxXx**

Jason entered the cabin, quietly and slowly. He knew Allison was inside, seeing the light on. Upon learning what her brother had told him, he wasn't sure how to react.

He'd spent the remainder of the day up on a high hill, his powerful legs dangling over the edge. His mind was a whirlwind, more than it normally was.

_Sitting down on the grassy hill, Jason overlooked the scenic panorama of the Crystal Lake valley. He always enjoyed coming to this spot. And now, it only seemed fitting that he came here to think. _

"_When a girl says she likes you it means she likes you. She like likes you. You know…a crush? Like she has romantic feelings for you."_

_Patrick's words replayed in his head. Romantic feelings? Jason's thoughts raced. What did that mean? He couldn't even fathom what it meant._

"_Jason, sweetheart, surely you know." His mother's voice rang in his ear. _

_He shook his head fiercely. "No momma. I don't know."_

"_When a person says they have feelings for one another, it means they are attracted to them. Like Allison has feelings for you."_

"_But what does that mean, momma?" _

"_Well…take your father and I, for example. We had such a great attraction for each other and we eventually fell in love, got married and made the most precious thing in this world to me."_

"_But what is love?"_

_Mrs. Voorhees would have smiled if she had a physical form. Her sweet baby boy always had so many questions. _

"_Love is one of the most complicated things to understand in this world. It is many things. Love is caring for a person with all of your heart. You would do anything and everything just to see them smile, even if it is for a moment. Love is physical attraction…you find them appealing."_

"_Appealing?" _

"_Yes, sweetie. I guess we could use Allison as an example. Do you think she's attractive? Is she beautiful? Do you like her personality? Do you enjoy being around her?"_

_Jason thought it over for a few moments. He imagined Allison's face staring straight at him, giving him a bright smile. "I think she's pretty momma. I think I like being 'round her…she talks to me."_

"_That makes me glad." She smiled again before continuing. "Another part of love is intimacy…but I think I'll tell you about that later. The final piece that makes love complete is commitment. Commitment is something special. It takes time to develop and sustain. It is the knowledge that your special someone cares deeply for you. Kind of like caring, they would protect you no matter the circumstances. They know everything about you, and manage to look past it, only seeing the good. I think commitment is especially important for you, Jason."_

"_Why you say that?"_

"_Well, Allison is aware that you're a murderer. She knows you can't die, but is willing to spend her time with you, knowing you will live much longer than she. She's willing to oversee the negatives surrounding you and see you exactly as I do: My sweet, caring, beautiful baby boy. I think she could be something very special to you."_

"_You really really think that?"_

"_I really really do." _

A few hours later into the day…

_Jason was still sitting atop the hill, mulling through his thoughts. His mother's voice had faded away into his subconscious, leaving him truly alone. The sun had begun to set, reflecting gorgeous colors across the sky. _

_He continued to think about Allison and how she'd been affecting him. He remembered the day when they came back from the hospital and had been sitting by the lake, talking about why he chose to kill people. He had explained that they did drugs and drank alcohol, but the other thing he didn't know how to explain. _

_So he did the only thing he could so she'd understand. _

_He grabbed her by the waist, carefully setting her in his lap. He held her close to him, feeling her warmth that was so much more enticing than his cool skin. He watched as her head lay just over his shoulder and her jaw rubbed against his jacket. She'd wrapped her legs around his waist, an act he hadn't expected. Something told him in the back of his mind to hold her hips, so he did._

_He felt her body move and touch his pelvis. Jason grew silent and frozen stiff. Momma said nobody was to touch him there. That would be bad. But hearing her sigh blissfully made him forget all about what she'd said. _

_She placed her hands on his shoulders in a gentle move, laughing nervously. __"So, ah...I'm guessing you mean they were...ah...intimate."_

_He nodded silently, slightly releasing her from his hold. She quickly removed her legs from around his waist, twisting to the side. She started to get off of him, but his hands continued to keep her there. Her eyes darted to his in wonder. He wanted her to stay close to him. She readjusted her position, letting her legs hang over his thigh. He held one hand to her hip, gently cradling her. He was shocked when she nestled her head into his firm chest and sighed contently hearing his heart beat. _

"_There's nothing wrong with intimacy." She said in a soft voice. _

_Jason remembered that day well and he often thought back on it. He thought about her slender legs wrapped around his waist, her body flushed up against him, and that tiny gasp of pleasure that had escaped her lips. He could imagine her silky skin on his, looking straight into her emerald eyes. _

_Thinking of her, Jason felt himself grow hard. It had never happened before pertaining to Allison and so, naturally, it scared him. Jason figured it out himself, being that engrossed with a thought of her made him aroused. He didn't know much, but he did know that. He also knew that he didn't want the feeling to stop. _

_His pants had become increasingly tighter and unbearably more uncomfortable. Not sure of how to react, he decided to only stop thinking of her, hoping it would go away. _

"_There's nothing wrong with intimacy." Her voice repeated in his mind._

**xXxXx**

When he had returned from spending the majority of the day up on the hill and entered the cabin, he had tried to keep Allison off of his mind. He opened the door and saw her concentrated on the newspaper in front of her. It was strange to him because she would usually greet him with a smile. So, he stared at her, hoping she'd glance up at him.

She didn't.

He wondered why she ignored him or didn't acknowledge his presence. It even angered him some. It seemed as if she were in deep thought. He wanted to talk to her, as they always did. But then, it might not be the best idea, as she was probably embarrassed at her feelings being revealed. Jason felt out of his element, having settled into something that had begun to be a normal thing, suddenly stopping.

Seeing as he had no reason to stay in the cabin, he left, returning to his nightly surveillance around the camp.

**xXxXx**

Slowly and much slower than it had before, time passed at Camp Crystal Lake. A month had passed to be exact. Through the time span of that month, Jason and Allison had not rekindled the relationship they'd formed.

Allison was much too humiliated to bother even glance at him when he did. She avoided his gaze as if her life depended on it. She spent her time looking through the newspapers Jason had collected over the years.

Jason on the other hand spent his time wondering why she ignored him. He would try to gain her attention but she seemed to not notice him. When Patrick had returned to check on them three weeks after he left the first time, Jason insistently asked why she was acting this way. Patrick's only response was, "She's giving you space". Jason had no idea what that meant.

And so, nothing much had happened, as the two did not interact with one another, proving to be a very boring month. The only semi-interesting thing that occurred was Patrick coming to visit, bringing new items aside from food.

He'd brought a battery powered clock, so Allison would know the time, as she had mentioned it bothered her that she couldn't. Patrick also brought a calendar, further aiding her in keeping track of the days. It was mid-June when he had returned. He had managed to take some of her personal book and poetry collection, compiled of works by Edgar Allan Poe and Nathaniel Hawthorne, _The Great Gatsby,_ Emily Dickinson, and a little guilty pleasure, _The Hobbit._ Allison wasn't a total nerd, but she did enjoy the wonderful writing and amazing tale of adventure that J.R.R. Tolkien created.

Within the month's time, her hands had begun to heal, properly mending themselves. She had regained some of her independence; however, some tasks were still difficult.

In the present, she sat on the bed, nose stuck in her book that was a complete collection of Edgar Allan Poe's stories. The book was extremely costly, but it was worth every penny. She was currently reading "The Fall of the House of Usher", one of her favorites by Poe.

Suddenly, the urge to use the restroom came upon her, and she grabbed a roll of toilet paper. With an afterthought, Allison also took a towel, shampoo and conditioner, her hairbrush and a change of clothes, deciding to take a shower. It had been a few days since she showered, so why not?

Allison quickly strolled to the section of the camp where the communal bathrooms were, anticipating the relaxing water. She approached it in a few moments, entering through the doorway. After doing her business, she placed her items on the nearby bench, then moving to turn on her preferred shower. Stripping down, hurriedly and naked, she jumped into the steaming water.

The water felt simply amazing. She let out a sigh of relief as it washed away the dirt and grime that had accumulated since her last shower. Allison's hands gently scrubbed away at a few spots that didn't go away, keeping mindful of her hands and the minor pain she felt.

Somehow, her mind had drifted to a thought of Jason. She wondered what was going through his head during the past month. She was completely aware that he'd stare at her when they were in the same area together. She knew he longed to talk to her, but she just didn't understand _why_ he wouldn't.

The day by the lake where they'd had their first "argument" flashed in her mind.

Her legs wrapped tightly around his strong waist. Her chest pressed up against his. Her head intimately lying on his shoulder. The subtle brushing of their pelvises. The rush of pleasure that flowed through her.

A soft moan escaped her lips, and Allison slowly felt herself become aroused. Her sexual tension had been held in for so long, and she could not take it any longer. Her hand reached up, grabbing the shower head and removing it from its base. How grateful she was that it was a moveable head was not describable. Eager for release, she led the object down to her lower body, the liquid trailing down her skin.

**xXxXx**

Not too far away, Jason had returned from his morning patrol. He had planned on going to the cabin, but a noise alerted his sensitive ears. Jason instinctively went towards it, wanting to destroy whoever was trespassing on his land. As he came closer to the sound, the building for the bathrooms came into view.

Before entering through the doorway, he silently unsheathed his machete, gripping it tightly. He heard the sound of running water. Then a moan filled with ecstasy. He fell into a rage, his hand holding the machete even tighter. Who dared to trespass here? He'd murder them! Jason moved toward the noise, until…

"Jason!"

He heard his name. But it wasn't as if it was someone calling to him. His name was moaned in bliss.

"Jason…"

There it was again! He turned to where the showers were sectioned off, and directly in front of him was a shower, being used. Behind the curtain, a shadow of a womanly body.

"Jason…"

The third time it suddenly came to him.

Allison.

Upon this realization, Jason, in an uncharacteristic manner, stumbled over the bench that he had not seen. In his dazed and sense heightened state, he hadn't noticed is surroundings. On the bench, his blue eyes widened, seeing the clothing that Allison had previously been wearing that morning.

"Jason?"

Her voice called out to him.

Jason froze in place, completely unsure of what to do.

Then, her head poked out of the shower curtain, glancing around. "Oh!" She exclaimed as she saw him, "W-what are you doing here?" She looked fearful as her eyes locked on his machete.

He didn't respond, but seeing as there was no reason to have it out, he re-covered the machete, putting it away.

To Allison, Jason was giving her a look that said 'just wondering what was going on' so she laughed. "I'm sorry. I guess I should have told you I was going to shower so you didn't think I was an intruder."

Still, Jason said nothing, only standing awkwardly before her. Allison bit her lip in thought.

_I don't know why he's still standing here…I can't really talk to him in here either. It'd be better if the showers were like the ones at home. Stainless steel doors and glass windows. The condensation would fog up the glass and we could write on that…but maybe…I don't have to say anything. _

Her lips curled into a smirk. "Well, if you're not going to respond Jason, I'll just finish with my shower…" Her voice cooed as she stuck her head behind the curtain again.

Placing the shower head back on its base, she let the water fall onto her body. As the water dampened her ebony locks, she leaned forward and then flipped it back, making sure to push out her chest. She laughed to herself, _I know he's watching…why not give him a little show? _She grabbed her sponge and soap, lathering it up in her hands. Then, she slowly and seductively spread it across herself, showcasing her desirable body. She bent over to reach her legs, in an antagonizing and deliberate leisurely pace. She trailed the sponge upwards, arching her back in a sensuous pose.

She could only imagine how she must have looked on the other side of the curtain, but she hoped that a certain other person in the room was enjoying the tease.

As she rubbed and caressed her skin, Allison felt her libido rise back up to where it had previously been, letting out a low moan. Aside from sex, this was the most erotic thing she'd ever done. And it was for Jason Voorhees. But that knowledge only served to further her appetite.

"Jason…" She purred, calling him to her. She heard him shuffle around, as if he had sat down on the bench to watch. "Jason, come here…"

She poked her head out again to see Jason slowly lumbering closer. Her heart raced faster, heat pooling in her core. Was she really doing this? There was absolutely no turning back on their relationship now.

He watched her with a wary eye, his body stiff and apprehensive. No sooner than he had stepped right beside the shower, Allison shyly slid the curtain open. To say Jason didn't know how to react was an understatement. In an act that all men did, his blue eyes raked over her body. He felt himself rise and become rigid in an instant.

Their eyes met.

Allison suddenly became very nervous and self-conscious of her physique. She was aware that he had become aroused, when she opened the curtain it was the first thing she looked for. But it made her afraid. It was a natural and normal thing for a man to grow aroused seeing a naked woman, only Jason was different. Did he find her body appealing? She found her gusto again though, plastering a sexy smile on her lips.

"Like what you see?"

He didn't respond, and she felt a little disappointed. That was until his hand haltingly rose up. It gradually reached out, out to her, gently touching her shoulder. The water dripped onto him, wetting his skin. His hand grabbed at her damp hair, trailing around her collarbone.

Allison stared intently as his hand slowly dipped downward in curiosity. She let out a breath of pleasure, letting him know he was going in the right direction. His cold palm cooled her own warm skin, and she shut her eyes in bliss.

Suddenly, his cool touch left her.

She opened her eyes to see him glancing at her with a sorrowful gaze.

And he turned away from her.

Allison remained in the shower as the water fell over her skin. She watched as he ran away in fear. She sighed, her gratification not achieved, and she was still, very much sexually frustrated.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Oh baby, baby! Bow chikka wow wow! Almost. Hehe. ;) I know I'm just KILLING you all with the sexual tension. And I apologize. Kind of. ;) But I promise the smut is coming in possibly the next chapter or the one after. Don't have it quite planned out yet. **

**So I have some news for you all, and I know you guys are going to **_**dread**_** this because I'm probably going to have even less time to write…but this Fall, I'm supposedly (I have to get accepted first and I'm secretly hoping I don't) joining ROTC at my college. And I know, you're all going WHAT? The**_** only**_** reason I'm doing it is because: My parents are basically forcing me because it's the only way they will allow me to go for my Master's degree right after my Bachelor's since ROTC will pay for my classes. I guess my parents are tired of supporting me. But I hate it because they're forcing me to do something I don't want to do, and yes, I know that's a parent's job but it's still SO frustrating. **

**Also, I thought I'd mention and you all might think I'm super crazy, but I'm thinking of starting a Slenderman romance fic. Lol…I know right? Really out there. In my mind I have the plot up to like chapter 9 or so – at least the major parts. It would be forever and ever, not ever gonna change, rated M. Now…here's the thing you guys are probably going, "You hardly have time for this story!" I know haha. So, I'm thinking, in free time, when I'm having a block for this or **_**Cycle of Bane**_**, I'll type up stuff for the Slendy fic. **

**I'd also like to mention that the obvious and blatant hint at Michael Myers in the beginning was just a little play I wanted to throw in. Michael nor Freddy Krueger will be making appearances. Sorry for any hopefuls! **

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this addition to **_**Trapped. **_**Let me know your thoughts on the chapter and the stuff I've mentioned in this note!**

**xXxSaiyanPrincessxXx**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm here to turn your dreary Monday into an awesome one! **

**Rated M for a reason ya'll ;) **

**Disclaimer- *sobbing* I don't own iiiittt! *falls dramatically* **

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

For the first time in over twenty years, Jason Voorhees ran.

He ran and he ran and he ran.

The last time he ran was from the mean and terrible bullies that ostracized against him for being different. For being the way that he was. They made him run away, but they chased him. And he ran to his unfortunate death. He had run to the edge of the dock, and they circled him, taunting and yelling at him, saying hurtful words that would later become part of his reason for revenge.

Ugly.

Weirdo.

Freak.

Then, they pushed him, even as he told them he could not swim, they pushed him into the murky waters. He screamed and cried for help but they only laughed as he slowly drowned.

He raced through the woods, his powerful legs carrying him far away. While he much preferred to walk while chasing his prey, running was exhilarating. Up and up the hill he went to his favorite spot. As he neared it, his hands clenched in furious anger and eventually pulled his machete out in a rapid motion, nearly slicing himself with it. He trekked through the woods, violently swinging the machete about, cutting down trees in his path. When he felt his machete was going to break, he tucked it back into its holster, choosing to begin ripping trees from their roots and tossing them every which way.

Jason had not been this furious in a long time.

As he sat down on the edge, his legs dangling, he couldn't figure out if he was angry because he'd let himself get so close to Allison or because he'd forgotten the reason he wanted his revenge and he was becoming hypocritical.

He had stood there and touched her, touched her skin, nearly touched her…

He let himself grow aroused at the sight of her naked body, turning into those immature teenagers, horny at the sight of breasts. Even now, he was hard, the image of her standing there bear naked before him burned into his memory.

His frustration continued as he internally fought with himself.

God, he wanted to touch her, he wanted to feel every delicate inch of her body, caressing the silky smoothness of her skin. But even more than that, he desired to hear that enticing and sensual sound she'd made. He wanted to hear it over and over again.

More he thought about it, he slowly realized that not only did he want to hear the sounds fall from her lips, he wanted to be the reason why she made them.

His mind formed a vision; she lay beneath him, naked as she had just been before him. Her face contorted in ecstasy as he thrust into her warmth, ferocious and rapid pumps of his body. She moaned and gasped with each move, her weak hands grasping and digging into his shoulders as tightly as she could.

_No! No! No! _He told himself, desperately trying to stop the wanton and shameful emotions he was feeling.

He couldn't let himself become something that he was against. But she had her claws deep in his soul, and he was certain she was not about to let go.

As Jason saw it, he only had two choices.

Standing up, rising to his feet, Jason stared out at the scenery. At this point, the sun had begun to set. And, if he remembered looking at her calendar correctly, the weekend had started. Foolish teenagers would be coming by anytime to trespass.

_Maybe killing something will distract me…_

Two choices.

Give in to the temptation or get rid of the temptation.

**xXxXx**

Sitting in bed, looking outside the window, Allison noted the sun set in the distance. It had been a few hours since her tease for Jason that had gone disastrously wrong. She gave her clock a quick glance - 4:48 pm - Then, a gaze at her calendar. It was Friday. Friday the 13th. Controversy over whether it was lucky or not always interested her. But, as she remembered reading a newspaper that had somehow released the information about Jason's drowning years ago, reported that his birthday was June 13th.

His birthday was the day he died. She gave a heavy sigh. It was one of the most saddening things she'd ever heard of. Your birthday was supposed to be happy and cheerful. And on his last real birthday he was taunted and derided. He died on his birthday, not even having a chance to truly live his life to the fullest.

And today, she'd been turned away for her sexual advances. It hurt her, knowing Jason had left with no warning, but she knew that he _did_ have reasons. He was probably scared and nervous, unaware of what to do. He'd spent most of his life murdering and slaying those who consumed alcohol, did drugs and engaged in intercourse. And then to be placed in the situation she'd practically forced him into…

Allison nearly slammed her face into the wall.

How could she be so stupid and selfish? Amongst her sexual fantasies and desires, she had completely forgotten an important part of Jason.

He hated anything sexual. Anything that was "bad".

He didn't think she was bad now did he? God, she hoped not. If he did…her death was imminent.

As she continued to mull over her thoughts, her heart stopped as she suddenly discerned something else entirely.

She was changing him.

Maybe the reason he ran away was because he too realized that he was not the same as he had been before they met – a bit soon for her intimate desires and hopes.

But she shook her head again.

No. _Damnit Allison, stop putting your stupid emotions first!_

Who the _hell_ was she to transform him? This was not a metamorphosis, evolving him into something different, something that she imagined in her head, this…perfect Jason.

Jason wasn't perfect. But again, who was she to say that? She was far from perfection just as he. She was enamored with him for crying out loud. No one was perfect. Not even celebrities.

A sudden roar of a car engine startled her. She sat up in the bed, glancing at her calendar again. She'd marked the days which Patrick stopped by, and according to her marks, he had only visited last week.

_It's Friday the 13__th__. _She thought._ Here comes the hoard of foolish teenagers about to end their own lives. _

Moving the sheets of the bed so that she could stand her feet on the ground, Allison watched through the window as a black truck rolled up. It stopped before the lake in an unceremoniously motion, as if the driver was drunk.

_Of course. They are probably all under 21 with one legal adult who bought the booze. _

She quietly stepped over to the light switch, engulfing the room in darkness. Allison stared as a group of 8 stumbled off of the truck, most of them jumping out of the truck bed. There were three females, five males. Six of them immediately coupled off, giggling and laughing. The two lone males stayed by the car, looking forlornly at one another.

She could have sworn one said "It's always us two, man…" and the other replied, "Yeah…we gotta get some chicks dude."

Allison turned her attention away from them as she noticed one of the couples making their way toward the cabin. "Shit!" She cursed, looking around for something to use to defend herself. She found nothing to her dismay, so she took to sliding underneath the bed…just as she did near two months ago.

The door opened and she heard their drunken laughter up close and personal. Oh yes. They were wasted. Already.

The girl let out another giggle, "Andrew, stop it! I told you…I don't want to have another pregnancy scare!"

The sound of smacking lips and pleasured moans came after that. Apparently she had a serious lack of self control. _Loose whore._ Allison scoffed.

Footsteps came closer to the bed and Allison realized that they were about to engage in sex. _No! You stupid kids this is my bed! Get out! _She yelled in her mind.

The younger woman sighed, breaking off the kiss. "Ugh…Andrew no…not in here!"

Andrew groaned in annoyance, "Brit...come on, what's wrong with this place?"

"It's too close to Luke and Chris! Isn't there another cabin? I don't want them to hear us…" Her voice trailed off, turning bashful.

He laughed at her insecurity. It was when she was at her cutest. "Alright, fine. I swear, Brittany, I'll do everything to make you happy."

Allison listened as their footsteps headed for the door and as it opened and shut. She let out a breath of relief. She would have had to resort to sleeping on just the mattress if they'd actually gone through with it here. Ugh. Gross!

Through the window again, she watched as the couple ran off to another cabin in the campgrounds. In the shadows of the trees though, she saw a quick glimpse of Jason's white mask. His head turned as he followed them, and then slowly chased them down. She heard a high-pitched shriek of terror and then nothing. Jason had killed them for their foolishness.

Her eyes caught sight of the two guys sitting by the truck still, now chugging down beer. They heard the scream and began to look around frantically. The one named Chris leaped into the back seat, digging around for something. He resurfaced with a shotgun. Allison's heart raced then.

_They're going to shoot Jason! _

She worried, because she was unsure if Jason could withstand a shotgun. He'd survived her handgun, but that was a much, much weaker weapon.

She panicked as they crouched in the truck bed, hiding strategically. Unfortunately for them, they faced the wrong directions, not seeing Jason stalking out of the woods silently. Allison quietly opened the cabin door, shrouding herself in the shadows.

A cracking of a stepped on branch alerted the four in the area. Jason glanced down to see he had taken a misstep in his walk, and raised his head again to notice that his next victims were now facing him, shotgun straight at his heart.

"Don't move you freak!" Chris yelled, his hand on the trigger.

Before Allison knew what she was doing, she ran at Jason. If she knew him well enough, he wouldn't bother to pay attention to Chris' warnings. She focused on his legs, mentally screaming, _No!_ , as she watched his right leg move slightly. She slammed into Jason's gigantic form.

Gunshots sounded throughout the camp, resonating ominously.

Allison peeked open her eyes to come face to face with dirt and gravel, Jason lying on the ground beside her. He was giving her a bewildered look, that she hadn't had time to decipher.

_Oh…that was stupid of me. Jason's stronger than that…I should have known he'd be fine. _

"Shit, man I missed!" Chris complained as Luke sniggered behind him.

Allison tried to ignore them as she quickly sensed herself for any wounds. Thankfully, she found none. Her hands gently roamed over Jason, searching his body for new blood.

"Hey what the fuck are you doin' lady?!" Luke cried out, seeing Allison tend to Jason.

Chris exchanged side glances with Luke, completely confused. "Lady, I don't know if you know but that is Jason Voorhees and he is a dangerous mother fucker! You'd better get away from him before he kills you!"

Allison laughed disdainfully. "Kills me?" She chuckled again, as Jason got to his feet. "No. You'll be the ones getting killed."

"Huh?"

"You see, Jason and I live here, together. All we want is isolation from the horrible world we live in…and you stupid immature, dumb ass kids keep coming to the lake, to your own demise! You wanna know why Jason kills? It's because of the sexually charged and drug abusing idiots that won't leave him alone! It's the kind of people just like you that ended up killing him years ago!"

"You're fucking crazy! They're both crazy!" Luke exclaimed, aghast and his mouth wide open in horror.

Without warning, Chris put his finger back on the trigger, firing shots at Jason. The masked man wasted no time in covering Allison with his body, protecting her from the bullets. With each bullet impact she felt Jason's body move from the force. He growled low from his throat, each seeming to hit harder than the last.

As soon as the shotgun had run out of bullets, Jason quickly unsheathed his machete from the holster, flinging it at Chris like a tomahawk. It struck him dead in between the eyes and Chris' body fell limp to the ground. Luke let out a scream, grabbing the gun trying to reload it. Jason uncurled himself from Allison, lumbering over to Luke. He snatched the shotgun from Luke's hands, promptly snapping it in half with ease. Luke paled at the sight before Jason's machete was thrust through his heart.

Allison leapt to her feet, racing to him. He turned, his bright blue eyes locking with her green ones. His eyes bore into her and seemed to ask 'Are you alright?'

She smiled, shaking her head. "I'm fine. But I'm the one who should be asking you that."

Despite Jason's masked head nodding, Allison was unconvinced. She grabbed hold of his arm, tugging him toward the cabin. She sat him on the bed and began to search for the first aid kit. Allison found the kit, taking a seat on the bed next to him.

She opened the kit and found the antiseptic spray, carefully applying it to his neck where he had a gunshot wound that had grazed him. When she raised a hand to rub it in with a piece of cotton swab, his hand enveloped hers.

As he shook his head no, she replied, "It will make me feel better to do this…"

His hand released hers, allowing her to continue her work. She gently spread the medicine in the wound before wrapping gauze around it. Her eyes lowered to his chest, where she saw blood visibly bleeding through his shirt. She wordlessly began tugging on his jacket, hoping he would catch on.

When he didn't, a light blush formed on her cheeks as she quietly mumbled, "Jason…I need…you to take off…your jacket and shirt…"

To her surprise, he didn't give any objection. Jason slid his arms out of the jacket, tossing it to the ground. Soon after, his shirt came off as well.

Allison's cheeks darkened as her eyes locked onto his revealed physique.

She knew well that he was built like a rock with muscles just from feeling through his shirt. But seeing him without it now was completely different. For a man considered to be dead to most, his skin was shockingly still a normal color aside from the blatant lack of sunlight touching it. If she looked close enough, she could see a few splotches of pale green. His muscles were massive to say the least. Well defined with biceps as thick as her neck. His torso was thick, very thick, like a tree trunk. She had envisioned him with at least a six pack abdomen, but he'd only four. She didn't mind though, as her eyes raked over him lustfully. Oh…how she desired to run her hand across them.

Allison was reminded of the reason he took his shirt off as her sight landed directly on a gunshot wound.

For some odd reason, she was abruptly reminded of the time when she had to do this with Matthew. He'd been stabbed by a gang banger, protecting her late one night. They went to a club, danced and drank the night away. It was nearly a perfect evening up until that point. She shook her head, trying to stop the tears before they came.

_Come on Allison, get it together! _

Looking closer at the wound, she saw that the bullet was lodged inside his skin. Grabbing a pair of tweezers she started to dig it out from the hole. At the same time, she wondered how he managed to be so brawny and hulk-like. It wasn't like she ever saw him lifting tree trunks or large rocks to build the muscle. Carefully, she pulled the bullet out and immediately placed gauze over the spot. She marveled at how his skin was soft…so soft. Then, she unraveled some bandages and blushed even more if it was possible. Remembering how to wrap the bandages, she had to lean in close to him.

Jason watched as she moved closer to him, her face suddenly a darker shade than before. He was wary of having her so near, cautious not to have a repeat of today's earlier events. His eyes wandered, taking in her appearance now. Her long ebony hair was up in a loose ponytail, a few strands framing her face. She wore a light blue sundress with a sweetheart neckline, showcasing a small amount of cleavage. _Light blue…like my eyes?_ He pondered over it, wondering if she'd done it on purpose.

Her arms reached behind him, the bandages touching his skin. She leaned in, her face nearly touching his chest. Allison continued wrapping the bandages around his torso, finishing by taping it down. After she nurtured the ones on his front, she moved to his back. He waited patiently as she continued her work, caring for all of the damage to his body.

When she had completed her task, she looked him over once more, checking for mistakes. She found none which made her grin wide. Jason himself smiled behind the mask. This woman was truly something special…just as his mother said.

Two choices. Give in to the temptation or get rid of the temptation.

Suddenly, a gentle touch upon his hand shocked him out of his stupor. His eyes gazed over to Allison, looking at him concernedly.

"You alright?" She asked.

He nodded silently, gradually raising a hand to rest on her cheek. The content and pleased emotion in his eyes compelled her to say, "You're welcome."

Jason's strong hands pulled her into his lap, cradling her against his chest. Allison smiled, realizing Jason had made his choice, choosing not to kill her. Her hand lay across his stomach, absentmindedly tracing circles. His cool skin felt amazing contrasted to her warmth. He sighed grittily, enjoying the feel of her soft palms caressing his bruised and battered skin. Her large, emerald eyes smoldered when she looked up at him.

"Jason…" She whispered, her voice laced with fervor. _I can't read him…does he want this or not? _

Taking a deep breath, her hands roamed upwards his chest, entwining around his neck. She pulled him close, inclining her head to his mask. She could feel Jason's undead heart beat faster against her. Her lips slowly and shyly made contact with his mask, placing a kiss on the cheek. Jason's hands gripped her tighter. Cautiously, Allison planted more, gradually moving closer to where his lips would be.

A flash of a memory formed in her mind, Matthew giving her that smile she adored. They kissed, grabbing, touching and squeezing one another lustfully.

_NO! NO! Damnit mind stop…please! Why now…I need to move on…Jason is…_

Jason's head pushed forward, his mask meeting with her lips. She let out a surprised gasp against his mask, not expecting his action. She gazed into his eyes to find he was staring straight back at her.

Allison twisted her body around, wrapping her legs around his waist. Her dress hiked up some, revealing her creamy, silky-smooth thighs. Forced to have his hands elsewhere, Jason's palms rested on her hips, holding her tight. Moving her lips from his mask, Allison nestled her head in the crook of his neck, breathing in his scent. She smelled pine and earth. The best smell on a man in her opinion.

"Touch me, Jason…"

Jason obeyed without hesitation. His hands ran over her bare skin, her neck, her shoulders, her fleshy thighs, exploring them in high interest. Allison moaned as he rubbed her thighs, pressing him to venture further. His hands dipped under the folds of her dress, as she arched her body against him. God, as inexperienced as he was, he knew exactly how to make her skin feel aflame.

Curious, his hands advanced underneath her dress, pushing her dress up on her hips. His eyes marveled at her skin, his hands gently massaging her shapely thighs.

Allison smiled slyly, "Would you like to see more?"

He nodded nervously as his mother screamed in his head, begging for him to cease his ministrations. Oh, Jason wanted to listen to momma…but he could not resist any longer. He had to know why those teenagers were always doing it.

Lifting up the edges of her dress, Allison slowly removed it, tossing the clothing away. Jason was greeted with a view of her bare breasts, light pink nipples, slightly hardened. He tugged her close again, flushing her chest against his own.

Allison moaned low as she felt him grow stiff, finally able to get a sense of his length. She reached for his hands, foxily sliding them up her hips to rest on her mounds.

He gave her a confused look. Clearly, he'd never seen sex-driven couples do this specifically.

"Just do whatever you like, Jason." She reassured him. "I'll like whatever you do."

Jason apprehensively massaged them, feeling her nipples quickly harden. She let out a gasp. An emotion of pleasure still written on her face, Jason continued. His forefingers rubbed the nubs, causing Allison to tighten her legs around his waist.

"Jason…" She moaned, arching her back, pressing herself even more on his hands. Allison wanted to take it slow so Jason could properly adjust but she didn't know if she'd be patient enough.

Allison took one of Jason's hands, dragging it down her stomach. She let his fingers toy with her panty line, stroking her dark curls.

He was confused. He thought she wanted him to experiment with her breasts. Nonetheless, his fingers dipped under, curious to find out how else he could make her moan.

Letting out another gasp, Allison pressed herself against Jason's muscular chest, moving her hips toward his hand, egging him on. She sighed contently, feeling his bulge firm on her thigh. Oh god…it felt so nice and he wasn't even fully inside her. As his fingers slid inside her folds, she bucked her hips, her hands gripping his strong shoulders.

Allison's head tipped backwards in bliss, a shameless moan falling from her rosy lips. Jason's touch was like an icy fire, coolly burning through her skin. Her vision started to dance, desire pooling warmth in her stomach. She moaned and writhed as he pushed her closer to release. Her eyes fluttered back into her head as she arched her back, staccato gasps escaping her lips as her ecstasy consumed her. Her tense body shivered in wakes until she finally relaxed, sweating and panting heavily. Jason carried on, making her twitch with every brush of his rough finger pads against her throbbing nub. Despite Jason's enthusiastic ministrations, Allison forced herself to regain her senses.

Jason's cock ached maddeningly, restricted by his pants. He desperately wanted her soft hands upon him.

Her orgasm still racking her body, Allison shakily placed a palm upon Jason's, tugging him from her folds.

As he gave her a look, she smiled. "My turn to make you feel good now," she said, throwing him a devilishly sexy grin.

Allison loosened her legs' hold on his hips, scooting just a little away from him. With a single hand, she unbuttoned his pants and unzipped the fly in a swift motion. She reached inside, slipping under his boxers and freed his manhood. She ran her fingers up and down him, her eyes glancing up to watch his reaction.

Jason panicked. Momma said that was off limits to everybody but himself!

But he quickly forgot that too, as her hands skillfully stroked him. He groaned deep in his throat. It was as if she had read his mind. His head lolled, burying his mask in her neck.

"Jason," she called to him, her voice bringing him out of his wondrous daze. Her hands kept pumping, driving Jason insane.

He gave her a look that told her to continue with her inquiry.

"Do you trust me?"

His masked head bobbed up and down, unsure of where this was going. He did know he wanted her to keep touching him.

"Good."

Jason wondered what she was doing as she dropped to the ground, turning his body with her. And before he could _do anything_, he felt the hot, wet glide of her tongue against him, and suddenly couldn't seem to think at all.

He let out another groan, this time from surprise.

It surprised Allison too, so much that she nearly bit down on him. She was thankful that she didn't, having come this far. She be damned if she died in the middle of intercourse.

That was the last thing he had been expecting. His head tilted back, eyes shutting in contentedness. Her tongue licked him some more, up his entire length repeatedly, and suddenly he was harder than ever, and craving her entirely.

Feeling Allison's mouth on him now, he wondered how he had lived without it. It was indescribable, and he wanted more. Now, he understood why teenagers enjoyed sexual relations, and now, he wanted more so badly because it felt so very good. Her breath on him was as hot as her tongue, hot and warm like he knew the rest of her mouth would be.

Not wanting him to finish yet, Allison pulled away. His hand pushed her head toward him again, and she laughed.

Allison climbed back on the bed, playfully pushing him against the pillow. She pressed her body on him, placing kisses along his mask. Then, somehow, she'd managed to flip their positions, so that she was beneath him.

Jason could only watch as she slid her panties off, completely naked now. He only stared at her beautifully nakedness, the entirety of her creamy skin. His blue eyes raked over her luscious curved hourglass shape body, perky breasts and the space of her body he ached to be inside.

"You like?" She grinned foxily, caressing her palms on the planes of his chest.

He only nodded.

She laughed again, and Jason felt the edges of his lips upturn. He loved her laugh.

His hands roamed over her body, taking care to feel every inch of Allison. His palm stopped on her left hip though, and he carefully turned her to the side some. A large and faded scar was clear to the eye. He traced the scar with his fingertips. It went from her hip, down to the spot right above her warmth.

"I was attacked," she said quietly.

Jason's head cocked in her direction. He hadn't asked for an explanation, but he would listen regardless.

"One night I was on a date with Matthew...many years ago. We went out to a club and we were jumped by a gang. They tried to rape me, but Matthew fought them off. Then…they…they brought out a knife. They stabbed Matthew a few times…knocking him out. Then they used it on me…leaving this scar. Before they could have their fun the cops arrived…saving our lives. The problem is..."

She paused, wondering if she should mention it to him. _There'll be no harm done…might as well. _

"The problem is…because they cut me so close to my ovaries…I'm not sure if I can bear children. Well…I've never been to the doctor to check it out…" She trailed off.

Jason's hands continued massaging her scar then, as if he were trying to comfort her.

"Don't feel sorry for me. We're both scarred and hurt by others." She said. "Just make me feel better."

He knew there was an obvious double meaning to that, especially when her fingers tugged at his pants.

"Jason…take them off…please…I want you." She pleaded, emerald eyes smoldering again.

Jason obliged, not for one second forgetting he had a massive erection, dying for release. He pulled his grey pants all the way off, his boxers too. His manhood sprung free, fully erect.

He began to align their centers, preparing for the next part. This he knew how to do, having watched angrily from afar many, many times.

Allison grabbed hold of his neck, forcing him to look at her. "Jason…everything."

He breathed deeply and audibly. Shaking his head, he denied her.

"Please…I'm completely naked…it's only fair. Unless it's on your own accord, you don't have to take off the mask again for me if you do this just once."

He visibly thought it over, and he seemed to argue with himself mentally. Ultimately though, Jason's hands slowly rose up to his mask, and Allison waited with bated breath. The mask came off, revealing his face.

From the speculations of all the newspapers, Allison had expected a completely disfigured face, distortions and facial burns, anything that would turn someone away. His right eye hung slightly lower than the other, his lips just a bit crooked. His nose was seemingly normal. His head itself was misshapen and disproportionate. She could see a few stray blonde hairs, his skull not completely bald.

Allison didn't laugh. She didn't scream in horror. She didn't want to run.

Despite the ailments and conditions that had made his physicality, she could only see the man she'd fallen for.

She smiled and pulled him onto her. Her lips planted on his, in a sweet lip lock.

Jason faltered in his movements. He didn't know how to react. He'd never had someone else's mouth on his. He was panicking on the inside, unsure of what to do. But thankfully, Allison did, and he just mimicked her actions. Allison kissed him with more passion, her tongue at his lips. He caught on then, his tongue pushed against hers and she gladly submitted to its advance, letting it in and brushing it with her own.

To her surprise, Jason was the first one to break the kiss.

Jason's hands settled on both sides of her on the bed, stabilizing himself. His fingers ran over her skin, down to the apex of her thighs. He spread her legs, aligning their centers. He paused for a moment, as if asking for permission.

"Go ahead Jason, I'm ready." She assured him.

Jason nodded, and seconds later the head of his shaft pressed against her warmth. Allison took a deep breath, anticipating the moment. Instead of entering gradually, he pushed all the way inside of her in one swift movement, causing her to writhe beneath him.

He nearly pulled out of her, seeing her pretty face contorted in pain.

"It's okay. Just…wait a minute…I need to stretch to accommodate you Jason."

_Stretch? What…? This was hardly the time for athletic training…_ Jason thought it absurd.

Allison shut her eyes, forcing her muscles to relax to let Jason move without pain for either of them. Jason was not necessarily gigantic, only an inch bigger than Matthew. But she saw it fitting for his height.

"Okay, Jason, keep going," she commanded. "Go slow for now."

Jason pushed on, and Allison sighed, contently. No pain, just pleasure.

He focused on moving as slowly as he could, following her demands. But it was extremely hard for him. All he could feel was her tight, warmth, and it was the best feeling ever. He worried he would lose control.

Then, he heard it.

From her rosy lips, a quiet sensuous moan filled the cabin.

Jason felt her loosen up some, his thrusts becoming easier to slide in and out. Another moan. Against her command, he decided to gradually pick up his pace.  
>Allison immediately noticed his quickened pace, her libido rising. She lifted up her legs, thrusting her hips against his. Her slender legs wrapped around his hips in a tight hold. Her eyes fluttered closed, the pleasure consuming her.<p>

Oh.

Jason enjoyed this much more. He groaned, this new angle more fulfilling. Allison arched her back, her breasts lifted into the air. She gasped loudly as a wet sensation latched onto her left nipple. Her eyes flew open, seeing Jason sucking and teasing her breast.

"Jason…" She moaned, tugging him even closer to her chest.

It only took the one moan of his name to make him lose control.

He ferociously grabbed behind her, the wooden headboard becoming his stability. With a new aggressiveness, he began pounding into Allison with a frantic and wondrous rhythm. She mewled, completely lost in her ecstasy. A familiar warmth pooled in her stomach, each powerful thrust bringing her closer.

Allison pulled Jason away from her breast, locking him in another blissful kiss. She thrust along with him, matching his pace. She watched him as they kissed though, his massive chest rising and falling with every erratic breath.

Before Jason saw it coming, Allison had flipped him underneath her, switching their positions again. He stared at her, bewildered.

"Watch me, Jason," she purred.

She placed her core directly over his cock, gently sliding up and down him. Oh, she wanted to finish with him on top of her, but her own wanton desires had fallen behind his. She wanted to make him feel everything he'd been missing out on. Next time, she'd get what she craved.

Jason changed his mind again. _This_ was his favorite. He had the perfect view of her body, gyrating and swaying directly in front of him.

She sat up straight, moving her hips back and forth, her dripping wet core making it easier to maneuver him. She began to rock so that she could stimulate herself, as to maintain the same pleasure she had when he pumped into her. And apparently he liked it as well, as he thrust with her.

Jason's hands made their way up her body, massaging and caressing her luscious skin. He suddenly arched up, face to face to her again. Jason nestled his head in the crook of her neck, inhaling her scent. Silently and without a warning, his thumb rubbed over her, eliciting a sweet cry of ecstasy and a moan of his name.

Jason gripped her hips so tightly that they began to leave marks, sure to be bruises later on. But she didn't care. This was beyond worth it. He continued thrusting up into her as she slid down on him.

They were so close to heaven, about to explode. Jason this time, flipped them, thrusting with all his might. He pounded away at her as if his undead life depended on every pump. He still held her hips, erratically and wantonly striving for release. She cried out, her nails digging into his shoulder blades. God, she was sure she'd drawn blood.

His head dipped down to hers, catching her lips hungrily. She moaned into his kiss, her legs wrapping around him in a feverish motion. Jason groaned monstrously, thrusting, giving his all with a few last pumps. Her inner muscles clenched around his manhood, finally culminating into the ultimate frenzy of pleasure they'd worked for. He came into her, another grunt deep in his throat. It had happened very quickly and suddenly, but she swore she heard him murmur her name. Allison's heart pounded rapidly in her chest, her ears ringing loudly as she fell into an amazing delirium.

Completely devoid of energy, Jason collapsed beside her. He tugged her close, feeling her warm skin against his body. Allison smiled, nudging her head on his chest. She wanted to ask him if he'd really said her name, but seeing him now, he was exhausted. It could wait.

Friday the 13th may not have been a lucky birthday for him, but she hoped that this one was exceptionally different, one that he'd remember forever.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**BOW CHIKKA WOW WOW! AWWW YISS. **

**Haha so be honest here people, was that worth the wait? **

**The chapter is actually just almost split evenly into regular chapter and smut, which I think is a nice separation. ;) **

**Apparently I like to have my female leads care for the guy. Interesting. LOL. I've done that in **_**Notes from a Killer**_**, briefly in **_**Changes**_**, in **_**Pushing Away**_** (May didn't actually care for Drew…but she brought him food and what not.), it's going to happen in **_**Cycle of Bane**_**, and now in **_**Trapped**_**. Ahaha I just find that funny.**

**The one part where Allison rode Jason was actually channeled by a a couple I dearly love, too bad one half was killed off...damnit George R.R. Martin! If anyone watches Game of Thrones, the television show, it was slightly inspired from the scene where Dany convinces Drogo to let her take charge in the bedroom ;) If anyone doesn't know what I'm talking about, Youtube "Dany and Drogo look upon" it's going to be the first video. **

**Thank you everybody for last chapter's reviews! I'm glad to see a few of you are for me writing a Slenderman fic. :) **

**Next Friday the 13****th**** is September 13****th**** 2013, I am **_**hoping**_** to get the next chapter out by then. Almost two months…I can do that right? xD I'd like to make at least one of the chapters updated on F13 lol. **

**xXxSaiyanPrincessxXx**


	15. Chapter 15

…***hides behind a couch* Don't hate me DX **

**Disclaimer- *sobbing* I don't own iiiittt! *falls dramatically* **

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

The next morning when Allison's eyes fluttered open, she expected to feel a coldness lying beside her. She felt around the bed, but her hands grabbed at nothing. She immediately sat up, her emerald eyes searching the room.

"Jason?" She called out for him.

Nothing. No stirrings or noises in the cabin.

With one of the windows cracked open slightly, outside, she heard the cheerful chirpings of the birds and the soft splash of the lake rising and falling. The gentle breeze of the summer wind brushed the thick woods. She always found it ironic, hearing such peaceful sounds at a place known for death.

She called for him again, but still nothing.

Instantly, panic consumed her.

Where. Was. Jason.

Her eyes gazed at the clock. 9:55 AM.

Her mind raced, thinking over every possible place he could be. Maybe he was just outside, just outside the cabin, watching the sun rise. No…that couldn't be it. Even through the walls he'd hear her calling for him. Further out? Was he actually at the lakeside? No. That was impossible too. He wouldn't willingly sit that close to the lake.

The more she thought about it, the more it worried her. During her relationship with Matthew and she had lived at his apartment, they had never woken up without the other. So to wake up after a passionate night of intimacy without the man she'd made love with by her side frightened her to death.

The sense of loneliness was foreboding, filling her entire body with despair. Out of all possible ideas her mind could conjure, the worst was that Jason had regrettably and heartbreakingly changed his decision to engage in a night of pleasure.

Upon this thought, she let out a sob, sinking deep into the mattress. She buried her face into the pillow, letting the tears begin to fall.

Why had this happened? She didn't force him to do anything he didn't want to. He did everything on his own accord, and it was clear he had enjoyed it as much as she had. Hell, he had even taken control of the endeavor at one point.

Yes, she remembered that well. He had flipped them quickly, as before she was riding him. She guessed that his climax had arrived and he wanted to reach it as soon as possible, seizing command as he pounded away at her with fervor. Her nails digging deep into his shoulders, her legs firmly wrapped around his hips. The faint call of her name.

Wait. Did he actually call her name? Oh…she couldn't figure that out. Yes, that's right; she would ask when Jason returned.

_If he returned_, her mind thought morbidly.

_Jason will return to me_, she kept telling herself. _He will. He just has to._

Jason had wanted it and it wasn't like he had just used her to finally have his sexual tension released. Even though most guys had motivations like that, Jason was not like them. He wouldn't use her for sex. He wouldn't-

The sudden screech of the old door and slam of it against the wall startled her. She lifted her head from the pillow, glancing at the figure in the doorway. The sunlight pouring in shrouded them in shadows. Allison was fearful, not knowing who this person was.

"Jason?" She asked timidly.

The figure stepped into the cabin, shutting the door, closing off the sunlight. Jason's mask was clearly visible, and she relaxed, not only because it was him and not some other person who could have been potentially dangerous, but because he had returned to her.

She smiled brightly, sitting up in the bed. Her still bare body was revealed to him, although she didn't seem to notice, or care. "Oh good, you've come back! I was wondering where you went." _I'm so stupid! It's just past ten in the morning which means he had only gone for his morning surveillance! _

Allison watched as Jason's eyes stared at her creamy skin, eventually having to tear away. She saw a look in his eye that she'd seen before. And the last time she saw it was when they were in the hospital. He had been trying to convince her to come back to the lake with her.

_"I can't go back to Camp Crystal Lake, Jason. I don't belong there. I belong here…in civilization. With my family and friends."_

_Jason gave her a quiet noise that sounded like a derisive sneer._

_Allison scowled, gently putting her hands on her hips, "And what? You think you're better than anyone else around here? Jason, you crushed my hands!"_

_He looked remorseful for a moment, his blue eyes saddening._

She remembered that emotion in his eyes well, and she was seeing it again now. Not remorse…_anything_ but remorse! Fear found her again. No…no! Why did he give her that look?!

"Jason? Is…everything alright?" She said, trying not to let her distressed state come through.

He shook his head.

Jason was fully dressed now, and it occurred to her that maybe he was still uncomfortable with the nakedness of her. Possibly it reminded him of previous encounters with foolish teens.

Hoping to appease him, she got out of the bed, and began putting her clothing back on. She slipped on a pair of sandals, planning to take a walk if everything turned out fine. Allison curiously gazed at him as she did so, sliding her dress over her head. As she straightened it to be proper, she noticed he was not watching her at all.

She stared at him completely dumbfounded. Why was he acting like this? He was standing awkwardly, as he did when they first met. He seemed closed off from her. His eyes never met hers, avoiding eye contact. His hands were clenched, and that was when she saw he was holding a piece of paper.

"Jason, what is that?" She stepped closer to him, cautiously watching his movements.

As she came to his side, she found that the paper was actually a newspaper article.

"Can I see that?" She asked quietly.

He gave no response, as if he hadn't heard her.

This whole ignoring her thing was annoying the hell out of Allison. She huffed loudly, trying to garner his attention. Her hand reached out to the paper, slowly tugging it out of his grip. But his hands held it tighter, so she pulled harder.

She grunted, using all of her might, gritting her teeth. "J-Jason! Let me have that!"

Before she knew it, she'd toppled to the cabin floor. Jason had swiped his hand out of her reach with such force that she fell backwards.

"Damnit, Jason, what the hell is your problem?!" She yelled, her emerald eyes glaring daggers.

Finally, she'd gotten a response from him. His head glanced at her, the hockey mask scaring her for the first time in a long time. She could feel the deadly intent emanating from him, and the panic found her again. Then, a finger pointed directly at her.

You.

"Jason…?" Her voice trembled with fear. Her heart sank in her chest.

His hand that gripped the paper relaxed, letting it fall to the floor. She too calmed down, but she was wrong to. His hand moved to his machete. Allison's heart dropped even further.

"But why? I thought…"

His hand with the machete then pointed to the bed, still messy from their lovemaking. He stared at it for a few moments, prompting Allison to sneakily snatch up the piece of paper he dropped. She stuffed it in her dress, hiding it away.

"I don't understand…Jason, why?" She asked, tears starting to well in her eyes.

Allison hoped he would take her out to the lake so they could properly talk. So they could talk it out…discuss the issue. But she would not receive an answer as Jason suddenly and menacingly thrust the machete at her. She let out a scream, narrowly dodging the metal blade. Another swipe of the weapon caused Allison leap to her feet, wrench open the cabin door and never look back.

She ran as fast as she could. Allison ran to the only place she knew safe for now; her car. The wind blew her hair in different directions, and a trail of tears streamed down her face. The wind continued to pick up, and a flash of lightening sparked the sky.

She wondered how the sky had gotten so dark so quickly, as it had been bright when she woke up. Thunder rolled across the land, quickly followed by a torrent of rain. Allison gasped in shock as the water droplets hit her skin, bemoaning her bad luck.

_I guess I'm not the only one crying…_

It was not long before she reached her car. Her dark green sedan was still on its side. Nearby plants had begun growing onto it, covering it with leaves. She stopped running about ten away feet from it. Her eyes spotted the bottle of aspirin and suddenly memories came rushing back to her.

_She tucked the bottle in her shorts and carefully lifted herself out of the car._

_As soon as she exited the car, she was slammed up against it. She cried out in pain as her head hit the framing. Her eyes focused to see Jason before her, staring with his furious blue eyes again._

Pain.

_"Jason!" She whimpered as he held her arms against the car._

_He moved to hold her hands with one of his, leaving the free hand to trail to her neck. His hand was soft as he touched her skin. _

A memory of last night filled her with a racking sob.

_Jason nestled his head in the crook of her neck, inhaling her scent. Silently and without a warning, his thumb rubbed over her, eliciting a sweet cry of ecstasy and a moan of his name._

Pleasure.

_Allison struggled to breathe, her words coming out in choking out gasps. "J-Jason...please! L-let me ex...plain...I wasn't...tr-trying to..." Her vision became blurry again, thoughts were incoherent._

Pain.

Allison reached for her neck, feeling it constrict violently at the memories. She grimaced, shutting her eyes. Rain was pouring and soaking her clothes but she didn't pay any attention. The pain consumed her and she almost fell to her knees. Allison forced herself to stay strong, surging for the car again. She picked up the tiny bottle, clenching it in her hand.

_This tiny bottle…started __**all**__ of this! If it weren't for this stupid medicine Jason would have just killed me weeks ago! But…this bottle…also led me to happiness with Jason. Happiness for both of us. Too bad that happiness won't stop him from trying to kill me. _

Angrily, she tossed the bottle, smashing it into one of the windows. Once she had settled inside the car, her body collapsed into the driver's seat. The rain pounded on the car's surface, ringing in her ears. Her eyes fluttered shut. The sound was soothing, but she could not stop the powerful and non-ignorable affliction in her heart.

**xXxXx**

Allison awoke a few hours later, finding her cheeks still damp from crying. She'd been crying in her sleep. Her clothing was drenched. She cursed, regretting having thrown the bottle at the window and breaking it. The rain had stopped, and she was glad.

She stumbled out of her car, legs aching from being cramped. On all fours, she fell onto the dirt. On her left, the steep hill that her car had tumbled down. On her right, the path that would lead her back to Jason. She knew her heart was pleading her to return to him, but her mind urged her to climb the hill.

And so she did.

It had taken her some time to advance up the hill and reach the road, but she'd made it. Staring at the road, she saw her skid marks. She decided to follow them, as they'd lead to Cedar Grove. There, she would find some help, and a way back to her home. She snorted, remembering how she'd once thought of Camp Crystal Lake as her home. What a load of bull.

A quick thirty minutes later, she'd arrived in Cedar Grove. Immediately she searched for a building that would have a telephone. She found one in the local tavern. Not exactly the place she had in mind, but it would have to work. It was quiet enough that she wouldn't need to speak loudly. After asking the bar keep if she needed to put in a few cents to pay, she dialed a number. After a few rings the other line picked up.

"Hayes residence," a voice answered.

Allison cleared her throat, "Yes, hello, is this Patrick Hayes?"

"No, this is his father, Donald Hayes. Can I ask why you're calling?" Her father had picked up and she hadn't recognized his voice. Her chest tightened painfully. What kind of daughter didn't recognize her father's voice? _A daughter who runs away from home to live her life with a serial killer_, she thought sadly.

"Miss, hello?" He called. Allison hadn't realized she zoned out, quickly following up with, "Yes, sorry. I am one of Patrick's professors, and I'd like to speak with him about one of his essays he is supposed to be writing. He wanted some advice."

"I see. Well he's actually not home right now, may I have your number and I can have him call you back?"

Allison stammered. "Um-…y-yes. It's-"

Her father suddenly cut her off, "Oh, you know what, he just walked in the door." Allison heard him yell 'Hey son, you have a phone call', and she silently thanked her luck.

She heard Patrick's voice tell their father 'Thanks, Dad' before greeting her through the receiver, "Hello?"

"Patrick?" She whispered.

A pause on the other line. "Allison…?" His voice was quiet, obviously trying not to alert their parents.

"Yeah." She responded.

"What's going on? Why are you calling? Are you okay?" He asked, all in rapid fire.

"I'm fine. I just need to talk to you…in private…away from Mom and Dad."

"Okay. Where would you like to meet so we can discuss my paper?"

Allison was confused why he said that for a brief second, realizing that their parents were probably listening. "I went to the closest place…Cedar Grove. I was going to wait in the bar, which is where I am now, but I'm considering elsewhere since I don't want drunken idiots on me. I'll just try to stay close to the entrance of the town."

"Sure, that sounds great. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Alright." She replied, and with that, the line went dead.

Allison put the receiver back on the hook, letting out a heavy sigh. She brushed a hand through her hair, wishing she had some money for a shot of tequila.

"Everything alright, pretty lady?" A voice next to her called.

_And it begins…_

She turned her head in the direction the voice came from, to see an attractive man her age, winking at her. She snarled, giving a noise of disgust. Allison gathered herself, walking out of the bar with her head held high.

"Aww, come on now, that's not nice." He followed her! What a creep!

Allison whipped around, giving the man a fierce glare, "Look pal, I don't want to have anything to do with you, so just fuck off!"

The man stumbled back, clearly shocked by her abrasiveness. "I just wanted to talk to you, sweetheart. You seem like you've had a rough day."

"Oh, you're about to have a worse day than me if you don't _go away_," She warned.

"Well, I-"

"Jackson! Is that you bothering this girl?" An elderly old woman stormed out of her store, a shotgun in her hands.

Allison backpedaled to the woman's side, clearly she was safer with her.

"How many times do I gotta tell you to stop flirting with girls who visit the town?" The old woman yelled.

"Well, Mrs. O'Connor, I-"

The sound of the shotgun being loaded came suddenly and the empty shells fell to the ground. "Nope, now I don't wanna hear it!" She aimed the barrel at Jackson, finger on the trigger. "Get outta here! Now!"

Jackson high-tailed it out of there, running in the opposite direction. He tripped over his feet, and Allison let out a chuckle.

"Are you alright, honey?" The woman asked gently, a warm smile on her lips.

Allison grinned, "Yes. Thank you. That was quite something."

"Somebody's gotta keep them boys in line!" The woman winked. "I'm Sally, Sally O'Connor."

"Allison."

"So, then, Allison what are you doing in these parts? You get caught in the rain did ya?" Sally began walking back to her store.

Allison followed her, careful of how she responded. The last thing she wanted was to give away her recent past. "I was passing through and my car broke down couple miles back."

Sally held the door open for her, "Oh, that's too bad. You called for help I assume?"

Allison nodded, stepping inside her quaint store. It was a sandwich shop, a few patrons eating their meals. They stared at her in the drenched clothing as if she were an alien. Allison watched as Sally put her shotgun up against a wall. "Yes, I called for my brother in Brookdale. He'll be here in a few hours."

"That's good. In the meantime, can I get ya something to eat, honey?"

Allison felt awkward, shifting nervously in the seat she'd plopped into. "Oh, no…I can't…"

"Why not? Not hungry?" Sally prodded, her white brows furrowed.

"N-no…I am…I just…" Allison trailed off, her voice dropping very low. "I…don't have any money…"

Sally laughed joyfully, "Oh! Is that all?" She smiled warmly at Allison again, "Don't worry about it. It's on me."

Allison beamed, feeling a little more of her faith in humanity being restored because of Sally's kindness. "T-thank you…"

Sally placed a menu in Allison's hands, walking away so she could decide her meal. Allison chose to order chicken fettuccine alfredo pasta, something off of the specialty section. When Sally returned to take her order, she carried a glass of dark liquid. She placed it on the bar in front of Allison.

"What will ya have Allison?" Sally asked, pen ready to jot it down.

"The chicken fettuccine alfredo, please."

"Sure thing! It's delicious!"

Allison forced a smile this time. "That's great. Um…Sally, what is that?" She questioned, pointing to the glass.

"Oh, it's our self-brewed beer, dear. It tastes like Budweiser, but better, I think. Anyway, you just looked like you needed one. It's also on the house."

Allison wasted no time taking a sip. It was frothy and rich, with a tiny hint of citrus. She licked her lips, savoring the flavor. "It's wonderful. Thank you." Sally nodded, turning to give Allison's order to the chef.

It was a brief fifteen minutes till Sally came back with Allison's meal. It was steaming and smelled amazing. Sally also brought another glass of the beer. Allison began devouring the food as soon as Sally left, tasting the best meal she'd had since she had been at her home. When she had finished, Sally told her she could stay until Patrick arrived, as to avoid meeting Jackson again.

Slowly the hours passed and Allison had to order a slice of apple pie as she'd gotten hungry again. She was half way through the slice when the door opened. Allison curiously turned her head, seeing a familiar brown bush of hair.

"Patrick?"

The bushy head glanced over at her, and in fact it was him. He nearly ran over to her, enveloping his sister in a hug. "Allison!"

"Hey, Patrick."

Sally appeared again to take care of Allison's finished plates, "Hello there, you must be Allison's brother."

"Yep, that's me. Thanks for taking care of her till I got here. Now, if you don't mind we've got to go back to her car for the towing company."

"Of course," Sally smiled, waving goodbye as they walked out. "Come back anytime, Allison!"

"I will, thank you so much, Sally!"

As soon as they were out of earshot and walking to Patrick's truck, he flat out asked her, "Alright, what's the deal?"

"Huh?"

"Allison, why did you call the house? Mom and Dad could have realized it was you!"

"I changed my voice…don't worry about it."

After they got into the truck, they drove off. Back to Brookdale, her old home.

"So tell me then, why did you call the house? Why were you in Cedar Grove? Why were you not at the camp? Where is Jason?" He pounded her with questions again.

Allison's brow furrowed and her chest began to hurt. "Don't bring him up."

"What? Why?"

"Just don't!" She growled.

Patrick gave her an incredulous look, his voice stern and serious. "Do you really think I'm going to take you away from there without knowing _why_?"

"I'll tell you later. I don't want to talk about it right now."

Clenching his jaw, Patrick sighed. "Fine."

The drive back to Brookdale was unsettlingly quiet. The siblings didn't speak, and Patrick never bothered to turn on the radio. They had turned onto a road Allison didn't recognize, so she asked him about it. He'd only said to wait till they arrived at their destination.

The car stopped after pulling into a parking space. Before them was a series of apartments labeled Dominion Apartments.

"Here we are," Patrick said, sounding a little chipper.

"Where is _here_?" Allison asked, looking around the location. It was surrounded by many lush trees, the homes seemingly brand new. The neighborhood was filled with families outside enjoying their day, making it feel that much more safe.

"You really don't know?" Patrick laughed lightly.

Allison thought it over for a moment before her mouth opened in realization. "Patrick did you finally buy an apartment?"

"Sure did."

Opening the truck door, Allison smiled, "Oh, Patrick that's great! When did you move in?"

"Just a few days ago, actually. When you called I had come home to move more stuff over." Patrick stepped out, shutting the door with a bang.

The siblings quickly entered the main entrance for the apartments, making their way to the stairs. Allison was glad they only went up one floor. She had an irrational hatred for stairs. The hung a left and stopped at the fourth door. Patrick slid a key into the lock, opening the apartment. He pushed the door gently, slowly revealing the space to Allison.

"Patrick this is beautiful!" She exclaimed, walking inside. The apartment had an open floor plan and it was brightly illuminated by the sunlight pouring in. It was still mostly empty, with boxes strewn about.

"I sure hope so. It had a hefty price tag."

Allison immediately headed for the kitchen, marveling at the craftsmanship as it had instantly caught her eye. The countertops were a white granite with black specks, the cabinets a dark red cherry wood. The appliances, such as the oven/stove combination and microwave were a sleek black. The refrigerator was the same color, and the two door style. There was a small island with an overhang, where Patrick would probably put a few bar stools.

Running her hand across the granite, she craned her head, "Patrick, just how much did you pay for this place?"

Patrick chuckled, scratching his face. "Ah…$75,000?"

Allison's jaw dropped. She nearly dropped the brand new bottle of whiskey that she had picked up to look at. "What?"

"Ah…yeah."

"Patrick that is seriously expensive! And this is just an apartment!"

"Well yes…but look how great it looks! Besides, it's my money."

Allison agreed with him on that. "But where did you get this money to pay for it?"

"Remember that show we played in Scranton?"

"Yeah it was huge, with like a bunch of other bands."

"Let's just say…we got signed! The signing bonus was an unbelievable amount of $2,000. For each of us…me, Brandon, Zachery, and Tim. The guys even dished out some to help me put down some money for the place. After all, it was my persistence that we managed to land a spot that night."

"That is awesome!" Allison gasped, clasping her hands together. She ran to her brother, enveloping him in a hug.

Patrick grinned wide, returning the hug. "It's an up and coming new record label, they haven't decided on a name though. But they have already signed five bands in Jersey. One in Connecticut too, I think."

"That's great! This is the break you've been looking for! You guys are on your way to becoming big time!"

"It is…really just amazing. What's more is, I also forgot to mention, I started dating Christy Wheeler. Our one month anniversary is coming up and I was wondering if you could give me some advice on-"

Patrick stopped. He could feel Allison become stiff as they hugged, so he released Allison from his hold, keeping her at arm's length. The happy mood had suddenly disappeared. Allison's were eyes lowered to the ground in sorrow, her eyebrows knitted together in frustration.

"Allison?" He nudged her gently. "Allison…? Oh, I'm so stupid. I shouldn't have mentioned that actually."

Patrick desperately wanted to slap himself upside the head. It was blatantly obvious that the reason Allison had called him was something had gone horribly wrong with Jason.

"Allison," He said quietly, "Did you want to talk about it now?"

She sighed heavily before letting out a racking sob. Shaking her head, she dashed for a door, shutting it behind her.

He followed her footsteps, standing outside the room. "Allison, you have to tell me what happened eventually."

After hearing no response from her and only the sound of her cries faintly coming from the room, Patrick himself sighed. He was prepared to let her stay as long as she needed, but only if she'd give him an explanation. He would always be there for her when she needed comfort, but now, he decided she needed space.

And so, he cracked open his bottle of whiskey.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**OH GOD, I'M SO SORRY DX IT HURTS ME TOO, I PROMISE. There will be an explanation for Jason's behavior!**

**Hi again everyone! So soon! ;) Exactly a month later and I have updated!**

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews :) **

**For my guest reviewer **_**Ella – **_**I believe the next chapter may or may not give you a hopeful answer! **

**xJasonxlovex- Did you start fracking watching it yet?! xD **

**As for chapters, there is only TWO left! OMG OMG OMG. I am contemplating on a sequel, and if I go through with it, it will be a multi-chapter sequel, unlike **_**Notes from a Killer**_** where I did a one-shot. I have just grown to love this couple SOOOO much, it's unbelievable. They are my **_**favorite**_** couple out of all my stories. Now, back to the sequel, the end of Chapter 16 is going to give a pretty obvious hint at what will be the main storyline. If there is a generally positive response to the chapter, I will post more information at the end of Chapter 17. **

**OH I also nearly forgot, huge news! I will not be doing ROTC! YAY! *throws confetti and junk* Basically, the recruiting officer was taking forever to reply to my emails and my parents were saying that 'They're seeing how committed you are' and I'm like 'Eff that, I don't have time for this' because my classes start next week. So, I will still have plenty time to write! **

**Thoughts, comments, random compliments of adoring admiration? No? Awww…**

**Lol just kidding. Love you all! **

**xXxSaiyanPrincessxXx**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer- *sobbing* I don't own iiiittt! *falls dramatically* **

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

It was an extremely long week for Allison. Since she had left Camp Crystal Lake, things were not quite the same. Although Patrick had given her space and time to sort things out, she was a wreck. Allison hardly ate at all, choosing to drink whatever she ate with a glass of some sort of alcohol. She spent most of her time moping and crying, but most of all wondering why her relationship with Jason had abruptly gone from an all time high to an all time low.

Patrick had let her borrow some money, so that she could go out and buy some clothing for herself. Allison was adamant that she didn't want to wear her brother's things. Despite the fact that Allison adored going shopping, when she returned with bags and bags of newly purchased clothes, she was in the same mood as before.

After a week, Patrick was fed up with it. He barged into the room where Allison had confined herself to solitude, determined to get to the bottom of this.

"Allison, this has gone on long enough. What is going on? And you _will_ tell me _everything_." He commanded.

Allison lay in the spare bed Patrick had, curled up into a ball with the sheets. She barely acknowledged him, only moving her head slightly. Fresh tears rolled down her cheeks, illuminated by the pale moonlight that flooded the room.

Patrick stared at his sister, seeing what she'd become. Her skin had become paler, practically sickly. Her eyes were bloodshot red from all the tears, her lips red and bitten. Whenever Allison had cried, Patrick would know because of her telltale lips. Her front teeth would sink so deep they left bruises. She even looked a little thinner, obviously part of it was due to her lack of readily available nutritious food at the camp. But he hadn't really noticed until now, being around her for so long again and actually watching her wither away.

"Allison…" He warned, after she didn't respond.

He heard her let out a heavy sigh, followed by a series of sniffles. "What do you want, Patrick…" Her voice was quiet and hoarse.

"I want to know why you are acting like this! When I brought you home from Cedar Grove you told me you'd tell me and you haven't yet. So own up to it. Allison you are…wasting away in this room."

Allison sat up then, leaning against the pillows. She tugged the blankets close, keeping them wrapped against her. Her long ebony hair was messy and dirty, evident of not bathing in awhile. Her emerald eyes were saddening, under her eyelashes, her mascara was still smudged, the same mascara from days past.

"Allison…you have not eaten a proper meal in days, or at least since…that day. You drink whenever you eat, you haven't even showered once, or bothered to wash your old makeup off. You keep yourself cooped up in here, completely isolated from me. You know I am always here for you, and I want to help. So let me."

Her eyes stared at him, but they were devoid of emotion. Blank.

Patrick stepped into the room, taking a seat on the edge of the bed. "You and I have been brother and sister for _twenty three years_. And I am not about to let that change. Not because of you sitting in here, moping around, but because of me. Allison, I worry about you, and that is a very loose term. I am…terrified, rather. I don't know whether or not you will go around and try to kill yourself or die by alcoholism. What's more is that…" He himself sighed this time. Patrick ran a hand through his hair.

"You've passed it on to me."

Allison's face showed a spark of understanding. Her lips fell open some, and she shifted uncomfortably.

"Whenever you take a drink of something, I take two drinks. I…you're turning me into an alcoholic, Allison. You're not doing it on purpose, I know. But the knowledge that you are dying on the inside and you aren't trying to help yourself is extremely stressful. It is putting so much strain on me especially because I am the only other person who understands what you're going through and I _alone_ have to deal with the weight of it. I even got in a fight with Christy last night because I was worrying about you."

"Patrick…" Allison whispered hoarsely.

"I'm dead serious, Allison. Whatever is going on with you, is affecting me."

Allison felt tears well up in her eyes, letting them fall freely. She had never known that she was inadvertently hurting her brother by being hurt herself.

"I'm sorry," she choked out. "I'm so…sorry…I've been selfish."

"It's alright." Patrick assured her. "Just tell me what's wrong."

Allison sighed, "Um…so. It uh…started Friday the 13th. A day of bad luck…I guess you could say I was…sexually frustrated?"

Patrick grimaced, getting a sudden idea of what she was talking about. "Allison I really don't want to-"

A smile broke through on her battered lips. "I won't go too into detail."

Allison continued, "So…right. Frustration. That frustration – long story short – I…may or may not have given Jason a tease while taking a shower."

"May or may not have?" Patrick chuckled, amused yet freaking out.

"Yeah…? Okay, fine I did." She huffed, earning a chuckle from Patrick. Allison returned to her story, "After that, I tried to ease him into touching me in…certain places."

Patrick wrinkled his nose. "This is _extremely_ awkward."

Allison laughed, "I know."

They stared at each other for a few moments, trying to keep serious. But it didn't last. The siblings broke out in laughter together, filling the room with a sense of normalcy that had been severely lacking.

Allison wiped a stray tear off her cheek, settling down. Her stomach hurt, from laughing so hard in a long time. Her cheeks ached as well, having not smiled.

"_Anyway_…" She started, still trying to stop laughing. "That happened, and ultimately he freaked out, running away from me. I was sad that he had turned me down, but I wasn't going to let that deter me. Later that night, some trespassers came to the camp, no less than already wasted. I watched as Jason dispatched a few of them, as I hid in the cabin. Two of the males stuck by the car, bemoaning their single status and Jason tried to sneak up on them, but he made a mistake and they aimed a gun at him. Me being me, I stupidly raced out of the cabin and pushed Jason out of the way of the bullet."

Patrick snorted, "Allison you know he can't die."

Allison frowned kicking out her foot at him, "I know that! I told you I was being stupid. Acting out of impulse…and morals…"

Patrick grinned at that, prompting her to go on. "After that, they weren't deterred and they kept shooting at Jason. He protected me by using his body as a shield and eventually killed them. And again, me being me, and morals and impulses, I dragged him inside the cabin to care for his bullet wounds. In order to properly handle his wounds I asked him to take off his shirt and…uh…"

Allison's face turned bright red.

"I'm guessing it led to sex?" Patrick asked, point blank.

"Yes." She replied timidly, her cheeks still a furiously bright shade.

"What happened after?"

Allison was surprised her wasn't drilling her for questions. She supposed he was waiting until she was done.

"We fell asleep in each other's arms…and when I woke up he was gone. I freaked out, but he did come back. I realized he'd only gone for his surveillance around the camp. I thought that nothing was wrong, but I was mistaken. Things quickly went downhill. He was completely standoffish, awkward and non-responsive. I didn't understand what was going on, but I asked him why he was doing this. He simply pointed to me, relaying that I was the problem. Then…he attacked me." Allison's chest heaved and she forced herself not to cry. "I screamed and I ran as fast as I could away from him. Now I'm here."

Patrick was silent for a few moments, as to let Allison maintain her composure. He didn't want her breaking down in tears again. She had to let the events come to realization so she could properly think and if need be, move on.

"What are you feeling? Or what have you been feeling?" He asked calmly.

"I'm feeling hurt, embarrassed, ashamed, heartbroken, betrayed, used, depressed, pain in my hands, and yes I realize some of those words are synonymous with another. But most of all…" She trailed off, her sentence unfinished. She bit the inside of her cheeks and then her bottom lip. "Most of all…I'm lonely."

"Lonely?" Patrick repeated with confusion in his voice.

Allison nodded sadly, tugging at her hair. "When you spend two months with someone and pretty much in isolation aside from that one person, you get used to it being like that. Which I know is weird to say…normally people hate being alone and prefer to be in groups. I can't really explain it. It's so strange being in public and seeing all these different people when for a while it was only me and Jason, with you occasionally stopping by. Does that make any sense at all?"

Patrick bobbed his head, "Yeah. It's a little confusing but I think I understand. You miss the isolation of it being you and Jason with no one else around. This is probably an obvious statement but it seems you miss him a lot, and I think it's regardless of the intimacy or the "fight" you had. You miss Jason in general."

"I do miss him. I…can't even describe how much I miss Jason Voorhees. I wish I could explain to you in poetic words the depths of my yearning to be beside him but I can't. I'm surprised I'm even forming coherent sentences right now. I just miss being around him. I'm happy when he is nearby. It's like…my happiness is derived from him."

"I see. So…let's talk about why you think this happened. What are your thoughts on why Jason reacted like that?" Patrick felt like a damn therapist, asking her all these questions.

"Well…I have two theories, one is more reasonable than the other. One is the most obvious; Jason regretted our night of passion. In his repentance, he realized that he was becoming hypocritical as his goal in life is to have revenge for his mother's death and his own. Vengeance against people he views as "sinful", people who have sex and do drugs. And so…in his way of thinking…having sex with me was wrongful. His only choice was to get rid of the temptation…get rid of me. He saw that in order to do it, he'd have to scare me off."

"And the other reason?"

"The other reason…is more realistic in the world in general, not by Jason's views. What is the one thing said about what men want most in the world?"

"Sex."

"Exactly. So for this theory, Jason beneath everything else is still a _man_. And all men want sex and some kill for it. Of course, Jason didn't do that but, he might as well have. He let me get close to him and develop a relationship. He pretended to be abstinent and hate everything that was deemed "bad" as to seem innocent. By doing this, I was foolish and fell for him, in a dangerous act that culminated into romance. He got what he wanted and selfishly scared me off."

"I'm guessing that's the less likely one."

Allison nodded. "Pretty out there, huh."

"Well yeah. _Way_ out there. You made it seem like Jason was just using you for sex in narcissistic purposes. But…that's not Jason at all. Even you know that better than I do. He wouldn't hurt you like that. I sense that he cares for you, deeply. Possibly as much as he cares for his mother. And everyone knows there's no one a man loves more than his mom. I digress though, he obviously cares."

"Then why did he attack me?"

"Well…think about it. It's Jason. He was thinking on impulse. If he wanted someone to leave, what else would he do than attack them? It's not like Jason's actually going to go 'Hey, leave my camp', you know what I'm saying?"

"Okay…but _why_ did he want me to leave?"

Patrick shook his head, "I don't know. I guess that would be why your first theory is more accurate. Remember he didn't chase after you, actually trying to kill you. That's notable."

"Notable…" Allison huffed. A spark of realization hit her like a bus and she gasped. Leaping out of the bed, she dug through her pile of clothes, pulling out her light blue sundress. She ignored the intimate memories that flooded back to her. She inspected the inner bra of the dress, unveiling a piece of paper she'd forgotten about.

Patrick glanced over in interest. "What's that?"

"Something I should have read last week." She replied, her eyes quickly reading the newspaper article over.

The title of the article read, **VICTIM OF JASON VOORHEES ONE OF FEW SURVIVORS OF HOSPITAL FIRE!**

Allison held her breath as she continued to read.

_Sussex County General Hospital was set aflame last week, cause of the fire is unknown. The local police suspect Jason Voorhees as the culprit. Voorhees was briefly jailed for his murders at Camp Crystal Lake. Merely a week after being captured, Voorhees broke free and was later seen at the hospital. Only accusations, but one can infer that he is responsible. _

_Jason Voorhees' most recent and reported victim, Allison Hayes, 25, was admitted into SCGH and was treated for her wounds. On the same day the hospital caught fire, she was reported missing by officials. Police believe that Voorhees is also responsible for her disappearance. Her parents, Donald and Mary Hayes, report that her doctor, Doctor James Parson, Ph. D, who was killed in the fire, diagnosed Ms. Hayes with Stockholm Syndrome. Stockholm is famous for having persons who are captured fall enamored and sympathetic for their captors. Her parents believe Voorhees made an effect on her, coercing their daughter to fall into his deadly hands. _

_Police are determined to stop Voorhees, as this is quite possibly his worst crime yet. They are devising plans to storm Camp Crystal Lake and bring Ms. Hayes home. _

Allison dropped the paper from her hands. Her mouth was agape, and she couldn't breathe.

"Allison?" Patrick snatched the newspaper up, quickly reading it. His face lit up then, "Allison! Don't you know what this means?"

She didn't seem to hear him, so Patrick grabbed her by the shoulders, knocking her out of her daze. "Allison! That's why he made you leave!"

She blinked wildly, "Huh?"

"Jason was only trying to shoo you away from the camp because the police were coming to search for you! He knew that the only way you wouldn't try to come back was if he attacked you."

"Y-you mean…he was trying to…protect me?" Her heart thumped rapidly and her cheeks flushed. "He…protected me…" A giant smile erupted on her face and she couldn't help it. All of her sadness suddenly washed away upon realization and she nearly broke out in tears. "Oh, Patrick! I've been so angry at him and he was only trying to help me!"

Patrick laughed, "Yeah...you overreacted a bit, big sis."

Allison stood up suddenly, "I've got to go see him! I have to apologize!"

"Well hold on there. First off, apologize for what? Being heartbroken for something that wasn't true? And second, you can't go back to the camp. The police are probably still looking. That article was written only a few days before you left the camp. Thirdly, I think that when the coast is clear and it's safe for you to be there again, Jason will come seeking for you."

Allison sat down then, propping her head on her palm as her elbow rested on her knee. "You're right, I should stay-"

A ring of the doorbell quieted the siblings.

"Oh fuck! I completely forgot…"

"What is it?"

Patrick's voice was full of dread. "I forgot that Mom and Dad are coming to visit..."

Allison paled.

"W-well what do we do? It's not like I can jump out the window!" Allison whispered frantically.

"You gotta hide." He looked around, thinking of places in his apartment their parents wouldn't go searching. The doorbell rang again. "Hide under the bed."

Allison nearly rolled her eyes. How many times in her life would she have to hide under a bed? It was getting absurd. Regardless, she nodded, and crawled underneath. She fixed the bed sham so it covered her.

"Just stay here for like fifteen minutes after I give them the tour. Mom and Dad won't go snooping." Another insistent doorbell ringing made Patrick run out of the room to answer the door.

Allison heard Patrick greet their parents happily, but knowing her brother so well, she could hear it being slightly forced. After a few moments of polite conversation and catching up, Patrick suggested he give them the tour. He immediately led them to where Allison was. She held her breath.

"This is just the spare bedroom, nothing special. Let's move to a more interesting room. The kitchen perhaps?" Patrick said.

"Oh, but honey," Mary interrupted, her high voice filling the air. "There are women's clothes in here. Patrick…"

"They are Christy's, Ma. Sometimes she spends the night." He explained quickly. Allison was thankful her brother was fast to come up with an answer.

"Hmm. Kitchen then, I suppose." Mary hummed, obviously not satisfied, her steps leaving the room.

Seconds later, Donald's heavy feet followed, Patrick left last, letting out a sigh of relief. "Just a couple minutes, Allison," he whispered, hardly audible. He shut the door behind him gently, before asking to his parents, "Can I get you guys something to drink?"

She heard their father chuckle, "You know me, son. A glass of whiskey."

"Sure thing, Dad." The sound of liquid being poured into a glass followed. Patrick asked their mother if she wanted any, and to Allison's surprise, she too had a glass of the whiskey. Her mother was such a prude, hardly ever drinking.

After that it was just conversation of the family catching up on one another. Patrick told them of his experiences in college, though he'd only just lived alongside them a few days prior.

Allison crawled out from underneath the bed, needing to use the restroom. She didn't flush once she'd done her business; Patrick having to explain that the toilets flushed randomly wouldn't go over well. She realized something, but she decided not to dwell on it for the moment. Taking her hair tie, she put her messy hair up in a loose bun. Allison plopped down on the bed, wrapping herself in the blankets, feeling better than she had been earlier.

When it seemed like as their mother had drunk almost all of her drink, she blurted out, "It has been over a month!"

"Huh," came Patrick's confused response.

"Since our Allison's been missing, of course." She replied as she sipped the whiskey.

A quiet fell between the family, and Allison made note to sit closer to the door to hear the conversation.

"I'm telling you Donald, those damn police aren't doing their job correctly. They aren't looking hard enough!"

"Now, now, Mary I'm sure they are doing just fine. They can only do so much at one time."

"That reminds me, Mom, Dad. I saw the article from the newspaper. The one about Allison." Patrick added.

Mary hiccupped, "Oh? And what about it, dear?"

Patrick scratched his head. "Well…I think it's falsified some."

Donald raised his brows in question, "How so?"

"Well…for one, it blames Jason for the hospital fire, but if you actually do research, he's never been a part of arson, ever. It also failed to mention that Doctor Parson was a _complete_ psycho. He planned to publish a book on Allison and her diagnosis for his own selfish gain."

Mary scoffed, "Oh please. That murdering monster definitely did it. I have no doubts. If he can kill numerous people why wouldn't he be capable of setting things on fire? I know he killed Allison too. That's why the police haven't found her."

"Why do you assume they haven't found her? They haven't found Allison's body, so who's to say she isn't walking among us as if this had never happened?"

"Maybe he disposed of her…burned her body and hid the bones somewhere." Donald suggested, finishing off his whiskey.

Listening to all of this, Allison was growing anxious. She hated being talked about as if she was dead, as if she was nothing but a memory to her parents anymore. She knew Patrick was probably dying on the inside, doing everything in his power to not tell them she was still alive and well.

"I don't think so. I believe my sister is perfectly alive and in good health, aside from her hands, just trying to forget the ordeal."

Mary laughed drunkenly. "Well then, tell me why hasn't she come to visit us?"

"Because I'm right here."

All heads turned to look at Allison, looking very much like her old self. She'd washed her week old makeup off, straightened up her hair some, and put nicer clothing on.

Upon seeing her daughter, Mary overdramatically fainted. Donald immediately picked her up, fanning her face. "Allison Michelle Hayes!" Donald growled, furious that he had been deceived but very much thankful his daughter was alive.

Allison smiled sheepishly, "Hi Daddy."

"Alright, young lady, you'd better do some explaining." He said gruffly, helping Mary to stand as she'd recovered from passing out.

Allison took a seat in the couch next to Patrick, who gave her a reassuring glance.

"Um…okay. So an extremely long story short, I escaped the hospital with Jason. No, he didn't cause the fire. It may have happened incidentally but he didn't intentionally cause it. We hijacked a car, stopped by my house for some things and went to Camp Crystal Lake."

"Why?" Donald asked. "What the _hell_ made you think that was a reasonable decision?"

Allison sighed, "Well…I got tired of my life. I hated living in a society where doctors who were supposed to help you wanted to exploit your hospital file for their personal gain. I despised my career, despite what everyone else thought. I should have just been a therapist so I could help others with their own miserable lives. But that's not even the point. I wanted something different. I wanted a new life. I wanted a life completely different from what I had. Before, my life was always set in stone, and it was the same thing every day. And when I was presented the chance to change it, I did. Jason and I escaped from my hospital room, he took me to Parson's office, and he showed me my patient file. I was shown a choice that allowed me to "end my life", and I took it. And then, we took Parson's life."

"Oh, dear God!" Mary wailed, holding her heart.

"Yeah. You can call the cops on me for murder, I don't care. He deserved it."

Her parents were speechless, with their mouths agape. Patrick only sat there, not fazed having already heard this.

"So…regardless, I'm much happier being at Camp Crystal Lake with Jason."

"Y-you've been living with that monster this whole time?" Donald sputtered.

"Yes. Why is that hard to believe?"

"He broke your hands, honey, he hurt you!"

Allison scoffed again, laughing. "That may be true, but he hasn't hurt me since. He protected me from numerous things. And he's saved my life more than once."

"I think you're just trying to make him sound like a decent person for all that he did to you! That Stockholm Syndrome is truly filling your head with nonsense!" Mary waved her comment off.

"I'm not making this up!" Allison suddenly stood up, nearly yelling at her parents. "I am twenty-five years old you can't tell me how to live my life anymore! And secondly, what if Stockholm is plaguing my mind? I'm in love with him!"

At that, Donald cracked open the bottle of whiskey again, sipping straight from it. He knew the amount of alcohol he drank wouldn't make any of this be okay, but he consumed it regardless.

"I-I…wh-what…Allison...sweetheart, you're just speaking madness." Mary stumbled over her words.

"I'm not." Allison replied firmly. "I'm in love with Jason Voorhees. And he may not love me, but I know that he cares about me."

"Jason Voorhees is a heartless, murderous serial killer. He is incapable of love, Allison." Donald reasoned.

"No. She's right, Dad. Jason does care about her. I've seen him do things for Allison with my own eyes." Patrick finally spoke up, all eyes turning to him now.

"You've been a part of this?"

Patrick nodded. "Yeah. I've known about it basically since she escaped from the hospital with Jason. He treats her with a gentleness and kindness you don't see from most men around here."

"Son, you've been lying to your mother and I? I never thought I'd see the day when both my children disappointed me." Donald took another sip.

"Well…sorry I'm such a disappointment, Dad. Sorry I put more effort into my band than I do my schoolwork. Sorry I'm not the son you wanted, but you aren't exactly the ideal father either." Patrick spat angrily and stood up, next to Allison. "Allison is my sister and she asked me to help her, so I did. I brought her food and anything she needed to survive. I didn't understand her actions at first either, but I do now. Jason Voorhees may be a serial killer, but if he cares for Allison, what's the difference? He protects her, he treats her better than Matt did that's for sure, and-"

"But he kills people!" Mary whined, in a very child-like manner.

Allison rolled her eyes. "Jason only kills those who trespass on his land, and those he wants revenge on. Those people are drug abusers and sexually active teenagers. Because of those people, he died. The camp counselors didn't pay attention to the other kids bullying him because they were too busy fucking in a corner. In a way, Jason is ridding the world of those less worthy of their lives."

"It's still deviant. Killing is wrong, and I won't let you be a part of it. That goes for both of you." Their father said firmly.

Allison and Patrick glanced at one another. They nodded simultaneously, looping their arms. "We are in this together. We are a family and families help each other, and love each other no matter the differences or choices they make. I will support Allison through her relationship with Jason, because no one else will." Patrick told them, never surer of anything else.

"This is preposterous! Both of you are speaking nonsense! I don't understand it, where did we go wrong in our parenting, Mary?" He asked his wife.

Mary shook her head in dismay, "No! We will have none of this! You will come home right now, Allison or you will not be considered a part of this family any longer!"

Allison smirked, "That's fine. I have my own family."

"What do you mean by that?" Donald asked, his voice thundering.

"Patrick will always be my brother no matter what. And I may not have my mother or father any more, but I have Jason to replace both of you…and…"

"And?" Their parents leaned in. Patrick gave her a side glance of confusion.

"I might be pregnant."

Mary let loose a shriek and fainted once more.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**BOOM CLIFFHANGER! Meh, not really, huh. You guys probably saw that coming :P IT'S FRIDAY GOTTA GET DOWN ON FRIDAY…IT COMES AFTER THURSDAY. Yeah I went there. **

**So, first off, I apologize for not getting this out on Friday the 13****th****, like I had planned. I had two tests on the 18****th**** on the SAME day within an hour and a half of another, on top of working, and doing homework assignments for my 3 other classes. Anyway…excuses, excuses lol. I should just change my name to xXxExcusesPrincessxXx. **

**Classes are not that bad…just **_**extremely**_** boring. A Senior in the basic level Biology classes that are required for all majors…lol all my classmates are Freshmen. **

**So, would you all like to see this concept as a sequel? And by concept I mean the adventures Allison and Jason will have with a child. Now, **_**IF**_ **this happens, I will need suggestions on what will happen because honestly I've got no clue. So, you can send them in reviews or through PMs. Oh, and uh BABY NAMES! :D Boy or girl? I have no idea!**

**ONE MORE CHAPTER! EEK!**

**xXxSaiyanPrincessxXx**


	17. Chapter 17

**BEFORE YOU READ THIS CHAPTER! Go to Deviantart and search 'Jason Voorhees trapped', look for the art titled 'Loving You is Suicide'. LOOK AT ETT, LOOK AT ETT! My anon reviewer Erin made this lovely artwork/cover photo for **_**Trapped**_**! **

**Disclaimer- *sobbing* I don't own iiiittt! *falls dramatically* **

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

After Mary Hayes fainted in the center of the room, it fell completely silent. Allison was quiet because she grew tired of her mother's ridiculous antics as she was only trying to explain everything she'd hidden from her parents. Patrick kept his mouth closed as he knew this argument was not focused on him. Donald was not speaking but he was furious. This was the last thing he ever imagined had happened to Allison.

He couldn't understand where he'd gone wrong. Allison was his princess; she'd never been such a disappointment to him until now. Near perfect grades all her schooling years, completed her schooling at the top of her class. She was beautiful, sweet, caring and intelligent. _Although maybe not so intelligent now_, he thought angrily. She was throwing away everything she had accomplished in life for a completely psychopathic serial killer.

What made him more frustrated with this whole ordeal was that Patrick had known this entire time, concealing information from them. They had gotten the authorities involved for no reason. They had spent countless amounts of money for missing posters, debts to the authorities and others. For no reason, money had been wasted. Hard earned money.

Lifting Mary's fainted body onto the couch, he said, "Well then, now that it has been revealed you are perfectly healthy – aside from that demon growing inside you-"

"Excuse me?" Allison shrieked. "Demon? Where the hell did you get the idea I have a demon child?"

"Jason Voorhees is a demon. Sent straight from hell. You carry his child, Allison."

"Jason is nothing like that, especially not a demon! You don't know him like I do! He is sweet and gentle and-"

"He will kill you one day," Donald interrupted.

Allison threw her hands up in the air in frustration, "No, Jason won't! If he wanted to he would have done it two months ago!"

"I doubt that."

Scoffing, she replied, "Regardless, I'm not even positive I'm pregnant. Don't you remember when Matt and I were attacked? I'm not sure I can bear children after that incident."

"So then why do you think you are?"

Allison gave her father an incredulous look. "I'm late on my cycle."

"That could mean many things." Donald shot back.

"Either way, I want to get tested and Patrick is going to help me find a way."

Seeing Patrick nod at this, Donald's rage soared above the roof. Infuriation mixed with the amount of whiskey he'd consumed was turning into a dangerous combo. If Allison were to bear Voorhees' child and let it into the world, who was to know what would happen. What kind of havoc would be unleashed? Another serial killer on the loose in the making. No. This could not happen.

Before anyone in the room knew what was occurring, Donald's fist slammed into Allison's stomach.

Allison let out an agonizing cry as she flew backward, falling on her back. She writhed in pain, holding her stomach. Patrick immediately ran to her side, supporting her to sit up.

"What the _fuck_ is wrong with you, Dad?" He yelled.

"There will be no Voorhees spawn running around." He stated simply.

"Are you insane?! You could have hurt Allison in general aside from the baby, _if there is one_! She's your daughter!"

Donald was seemingly emotionless, not giving a damn in the world. _I may have just saved countless lives, _he thought.

Patrick shot his father the nastiest glare, helping Allison to her feet. He led her away to the bathroom, slamming the door behind them. He sat her next to the toilet, afraid she would throw up. Her emerald eyes were shut tight, her face contorted in pain.

"Allison," Patrick said quietly. "What are you feeling?"

"Pain…lots of pain," She mumbled through clenched teeth.

Minutes later, she lurched over the toilet, retching up her last meal. Patrick grew more concerned when he saw specks of blood, and he knew Allison saw it too.

A bang of the door startled them, followed by Donald's sobbing. The siblings felt a twang of heartstrings being pulled, as their father rarely cried. "Allison! Allison…sweet heart, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-I just wanted to protect my little girl-"

Patrick cut him off angrily, "Just go away, Dad! Get out of my house!"

Donald sighed dejectedly, whilst his cries came out in heaving sobs. He left though, as they heard him wake up Mary and hush her before heading out the front door and shutting it behind them.

"I don't think Mom and Dad will talk to us for a while after this, Allison," Patrick said quietly as he gently rubbed her back.

"I'm sure." She gave him a lopsided smile through tired eyes. "But…thank you for being such a wonderful brother and supporting me through it."

"Anything for my big sis."

An hour later, Allison had stopped throwing up. She still felt absolutely terrible, lying down in her bed. Patrick let her be then, retiring to his own bedroom for slumber.

**xXxXx**

The next morning, Patrick awoke to the sun shining through his bedroom window. He was reminded of the events that had happened the night before and cursed his parents. Especially his father. It would be quite some time before Patrick forgave him for the cruelty he dealt to Allison. And he was beyond reasonable doubt that if Jason ever found out, their father would more than likely not live to tell the tale.

After relieving himself and eating breakfast, he quickly checked on Allison. Sleeping like a baby, she was curled up into a ball. Her hands reached out though, as if she were grabbing for something. Or longing for _someone_ in her sleep.

_You'll be with him again soon, Allison. _

Patrick shut the door gently, and walked back into the kitchen. He dug around in the drawers, before pulling out a piece of paper. Patrick jotted down a note for Allison and left the apartment. Making his way down to the main floor, he nearly jogged to the payphone at the end of the driveway. Grabbing the phonebook, he flipped through the pages searching for the section he needed.

He wrote down a few of the numbers with some paper he brought, planning to call them from the phone booth. Patrick knew that only certain places were able to trace calls, but he could not afford to risk Allison's safety. Patrick called a few of the numbers, getting the information he desired. Then, he raced back to his apartment, hoping Allison was still resting.

As he opened the front door, Allison was lumbering over to the kitchen. She stopped to face him.

"Where were you?" She asked with a small smile. "I saw the note-"

Patrick held up the papers, "Getting some help." When Allison gave him a confused look, he added, "So we can get you to a doctor…see if everything is okay."

She smiled wider then. "Alright. I'm guessing you found some places?"

"Yeah." He nodded. "If you want, we can go sometime today, or wait to see if anything else happens."

"Let's go today. I'd rather get it over with now and move on whatever the outcome."

"If that's what you want. Eat some breakfast and get ready to go."

An hour and a half later, Allison and Patrick were both showered and dressed to leave. They hurried down to the main floor, making way to Patrick's red truck. It was a quick drive to their destination, much to the siblings' surprise.

As they pulled up, Allison felt a chill run up her spine. The building was in shambles, practically falling apart. The parking lot was nearly deserted, and the grounds looked unkempt.

"Patrick…I don't…"

"I know. I'm not really sure about it either. Let's just take a look inside and if it still looks sketchy we'll go to a different one," He assured her.

"Okay."

They cautiously walked up to the building and saw it was labeled "Emergency Hospital Brookdale". The 'o' in Hospital was falling off the brick. Patrick opened the door, revealing the interior. Once again to their shock, it was completely opposite from the exterior.

Brightly lit large room in a calming light blue greeted them, with cherry oak chairs lined up around the space. Happy, cheery photos were plastered on the walls and artificial plants were placed sporadically about. There was a door in the corner, leading to another area. The receptionist's desk was straight ahead where they were promptly asked, "Hi, how are you?" by the woman behind it.

Allison and Patrick shrugged simultaneously as they kept walking to the desk. They greeted the woman, explaining the situation and only the details she needed to know. The receptionist told them it would be a five minute wait before they could be seen and were told to take a seat. However, it was a pleasantly fast wait before the door opened and a redheaded woman poked her head out.

"Allison Hayes?" The woman's voice was soft and warm.

Allison's head shot up, and she and Patrick stood. The woman motioned for them to come toward her and shut the door immediately after they were on the other side.

"I really want to thank-" Allison started, but the redhead cut her off.

"Hush now. Wait till we are in the patient room."

Shutting her mouth, Allison gave Patrick a side glance to which he only shrugged. They entered through a doorway and that door was also closed behind them.

The woman took a seat on a swiveling stool, opening a drawer and pulling out a clipboard. She also dug around her pockets for her pair of black rimmed glasses, placing them on her face. She squinted for a moment as her eyes adjusted, going wide as she stared at Allison. The woman's face was pale, riddled by freckles that were typical of redheaded folk. Her nose was thin, but it managed to hold the glasses in place. Faint wrinkles were under her eyes and around her lips, telling her age was mid 40s.

Allison tensed up, feeling uncomfortable under the woman's gaze.

"Allison Hayes." The woman spoke. "Allison Hayes…are you _the_ Allison Hayes?"

"I beg your pardon?" Allison replied, taken aback.

"The one from the news…the one captured and attacked by Jason Voorhees."

Allison glanced at Patrick with a questioning stare in her eyes. He knew what she was asking without her having to say it. Apprehensively, he nodded.

"Yes. I am she."

The redhead's mouth fell agape, "So you are alive then. Curious."

Allison cocked her head, "And...why is that?"

"Forgive me." She smiled warmly, "I happen to be a serial killer fanatic of sorts. I enjoy reading about them and their illnesses, what causes them to kill, their victims, etcetera."

"Doctor…" Allison strained to see the nametag on the woman's coat.

"Jane. Call me Jane. I don't like to be called doctor. Too formal for such a place as this."

"Very well then. Jane, if you've read about me from the newspaper you read that my doctor, James Parson was killed in the fire."

"Yes, I recall that. Why do you bring it up?"

Allison bit her lip. "Well…because of my rare case and diagnosis, Parson planned to exploit me for his financial gain and I only hope that you would have more decency than-"

"Oh, of course dear. I could care less about money. I'm merely interested in the fantastic experience that you've managed to create with Jason. Remarkable, really. Now, I can only imagine that the reason you are here is because you are possibly pregnant. Is this true or no?"

"It's true. But ah, another reason I've decided to stop by is because I'm not sure if I _can_ bear children. You see, a few years ago I was in an accident that left me with a scar near my ovaries and it was never checked out to confirm if I was unable to birth children." Allison paused. "Also…yesterday our parents came to visit and...well, considering they didn't know I was still alive, they went ape-shit crazy, added onto the fact that I told them I'd been with Jason the entire time. My father – he took it the hardest…combined with drinking and anger, he…punched me in the stomach."

Jane gasped loudly. "And for what reason?" She replied, her voice riddled in rage.

"Our parents believe Jason is…a demon. They think the child, if I have a child still, will be the spawn of a demon, hell bent on wreaking more havoc."

"After your father…hit you, what happened? Did you feel sick or anything?"

Allison furrowed her brow, biting her lip. "Yes. Immediately. Especially since the blow knocked me to the ground. Patrick took me into the bathroom where I began to throw up. We both saw me cough up blood amongst the mess. "

"And…you've used the restroom since then, yes?" Allison nodded. "Did you find any blood in your urine or...something that…was undeveloped?"

Allison felt a lump in her throat form, knowing what Jane meant. "N-no. Thankfully."

Jane nodded, folding her hands. "I see. That is good. It at least means you haven't a miscarriage. However, it is still necessary to do tests. The first thing we would need to do is test your blood, which will allow us to tell if your body is preparing for pregnancy, and we can go from there."

Allison gulped, "Okay." Her pulse raced faster, as she was not a fan of needles.

Jane stood up from the stool and stepped over to a counter, pulling out a hypodermic needle, a test tube, a piece of gauze and a band-aid. Allison flinched as Jane came closer with the needle.

The redhead smiled, "Don't worry dear. It won't hurt much."

Nodding, Allison felt a nudge on her shoulder. Patrick was glancing at her, giving a comforting stare. He held his arm out, prompting Allison to grab his hand.

"Are you ready, Allison?"

"Yeah." A second later, she nervously followed up with, "Can you talk to me please? It will distract me."

"Certainly." Jane replied warmly. As she neared Allison she calmly asked, "How did you and Jason meet?"

Allison firmly shut her eyes as the needle was injected into her arm. Her fingers clenched Patrick's hand. "I was picking up my grandfather's will in Cedar Grove and I crashed my car because it had suddenly started raining."

"I see. I heard he…broke your hands, am I correct?"

Allison hesitated before replying, "Yes. He did."

"And have they healed fine?"

"I think so. I've stopped wearing splints, but they still ache."

"They will for a while, but it's good to know you have not been harmed permanently."

Allison nodded. "Yeah. Sometimes I wonder if Jason knew what he was doing…because if he wanted to he could have just chopped my hands off."

Jane hummed, "Yes…yes he could have. Perhaps he had a foreboding sense that things would turn out the way they have."

Squirming as she felt the needle being removed, Allison's eyes opened. She freed Patrick's hand from her death grip, "Maybe. He is smarter than everyone thinks he is. Everyone thinks Jason is nothing more than a brainless, dopey, hulking monster. But he's not. He only has a different thinking process, and people can't seem to grasp that."

Jane nodded wordlessly as she placed the piece of gauze on Allison's arm, putting the band-aid on as well. She released Allison's collected blood into the test tube, placing a cork stopper in the mouth of the container. She turned then, walking to the door.

"I am truly sorry for the pain your parents have dealt to you. There is no reason for such behavior…regardless of the circumstances." Allison smiled appreciatively, her eyes full of gratitude. Jane stopped as she turned the door knob. "Do you love him?"

Allison smiled brightly, cheek to cheek, her eyes lighting up. "I do."

Jane grinned wide, like a kid in a candy store. "I hope that you are pregnant, dear. Everyone deserves happiness in the form of a child. Even people such as Jason."

**xXxXx**

A few days later, Allison found herself reading Patrick's copy of _The Great Gatsby_. Lazily lounging in pajamas on his couch, she'd just finished the section where Nick Carraway had invited Daisy Buchanan to his home for tea when the phone rang. Patrick, who sat in the chair beside her writing new lyrics for the band, glanced up from his work. They hadn't heard from Jane yet, and they were both on edge.

"It could be her," Allison said quietly.

"It could be someone else." Patrick replied. Seeing Allison's scared face, Patrick gave her a comforting stare. "You never know till you find out." He stood up then, walking to the phone.

Picking up the receiver he said, "Patrick Hayes speaking, whom may I ask is calling?" A pause; and he turned to Allison. "It's for you."

She gulped, moving to take the receiver from his hands. "Hello?"

"Good afternoon, Allison," Jane's warm voice greeted her. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you." Allison returned politely.

"Wonderful to hear. I have news for you."

"Oh?"

Jane cleared her throat, "Yes, dear. It's…good and bad news…"

Allison felt a sense of dread filling her immediately, and she forced herself to say, "W-what kind of news?" She could feel the sadness lacing Jane's voice and it only scared her more.

"Well…the good news is you are able to have children…" Allison's stomach churned as Jane trailed off. "The…bad news is…I believe you lost the child."

Allison released the breath she'd been holding, letting out a racking sob. She covered her mouth with her hand in an attempt to stop her cries.

"The amounts of human Chorionic Gonadotropin in your blood were not high enough to signify that the body was supporting a child. But the fact that it was found in your blood _at all_ is a miracle, I think. It is also important to note that it was very early in your pregnancy that you were tested, dear. The levels would not be very high this soon. Perhaps, if you'd like, I can test you again in a week. Then, would be a better time to test you for hCG levels." Jane said all she had been trained to say to comfort Allison, this not being the first time she had this conversation. However, she felt much more sympathetic for Allison compared to her other patients.

"O-okay." Allison whispered, her voice turning hoarse.

"It will be alright, Allison. I think, if Jason truly cares for you…he may want to try again. Please call me if you ever need anything."

The dial tone rang in Allison's ear and she hung up the phone.

Patrick didn't even need to be listening to the conversation to know what she'd been told. He instantly wrapped her in a hug, which she didn't return.

"Don't worry about it too much, big sis. We just have to wait and then we can find out what's going on."

Allison sighed heavily, wriggling her way out of Patrick's hold. She went to a cabinet in the kitchen, opening it and pulling out a bottle of wine.

Patrick immediately grabbed it from Allison, firmly holding her shoulders. "Are you insane?" He scolded her. "Allison, what if you really are pregnant? Do you want to harm the baby?"

She didn't respond, averting her eyes to the ground.

"Allison, I know you are missing Jason right now but that is no excuse to be doing ridiculous things like that. Do you think he would approve of you drinking if you were pregnant with _his_ child?"

It took a moment, but Allison slowly shook her head in shame. "I'm sorry…" She said quietly before retreating to her room.

**xXxXx**

Another week passed.

Just as slowly as the week before.

Patrick made an appointment for Allison to see Jane again. Allison had fallen back into her sadness, although it wasn't as severe. He hoped that this appointment would bring about some relief and happiness. He also expected that Jason would make an appearance soon. A month ago, Patrick would have thought himself insane, wishing for Jason Voorhees to come around. But now, it didn't seem so strange.

They drove to the emergency hospital, where they were quickly seen and brought back to Jane's room. She greeted them with a warm "Hello" once again.

"How are you feeling, Allison?" She asked, getting straight to it.

"I'm well," she replied. "My stomach has stopped hurting. Although…I do have a bruise."

Jane nodded solemnly, "I see. Well, let's not waste time, shall we?"

Allison nodded, grimacing as she saw Jane reach for a needle. She didn't grab for Patrick's hand this time. Flinching again as the needle pierced her skin; she hoped she would not have to have her blood tested for a long while after this.

"All done," Jane chirruped. As before, she put gauze on Allison's arm and taped it down. She put a stopper in the vial and smiled. "It shouldn't take as long to find the results this time, since we already have a sample of your blood to compare. It should really only take a few hours. You can stay here, if you'd like. I don't have any appointments until three."

Allison glanced at the clock. It was 11:15. She smiled, "I'd like that."

Patrick jumped in, "Allison, if you don't mind, I'm gonna go out for a bit. I can imagine there'll be some girl talk." The ebony haired woman smirked some, and Jane stifled a laugh. "I'll be back around 1:30 with some lunch."

Allison waved her brother good bye and sat in silence for a moment as Jane took the vial of her blood to the appropriate area. When Jane returned, they talked animatedly. Allison asked Jane about her serial killer fanaticism, and the redhead's face lit up in excitement.

"I've always been…a little weird. Even since I was a child, I had a fascination with gore and the supernatural. And then one day, I picked up one of Stephen King's novels. It was either _Carrie_ or _Cujo_. It just spiraled from there."

"I loved _Carrie_!" Allison exclaimed. "Out of the serial killers you've done research on who is your favorite?"

"Oh, gosh, I have to say that Jason is my favorite…because he's managed to find romance – and me being a hopeless romantic-" She chuckled. "I adore his back story and well…everything else."

Allison laughed. "Me too." She added, "I had no idea there were more 'famous' serial killers, though. Jason has a stack of old newspaper clippings in the cabin and one day I was rummaging through it…and I found an article talking about a serial killer who was reported as Jason but it wasn't him. They described him wearing a white mask. Not a hockey mask...just a mask."

Jane's face grew into a giant smile and she blurted out, "Michael Myers!"

"I'm sorry?" Allison quirked a thin black brow.

"The serial killer you're talking about. It's Michael Myers…from Haddonfield, Illinois. He snapped when he was just a boy on Halloween night, 1963. He's an adult now. In his mid-twenties I think."

Allison stared at Jane incredulously, but still entirely interested at how she knew that information. "H-what? How do you know that?"

"I go to the library a lot." Jane replied simply, a grin on her face. "Really all you have to do is research on serial killers and you can find all kinds of things from news articles."

"Interesting. What else do you know about Michael? I-I mean…from the article I read he seemed similar to Jason. With the inability to be killed, immense strength..."

"Hmm…well if I remember correctly, Michael killed his sister Judith where his parents found him that Halloween night and he was placed into Smith's Grove Sanitarium under the care of a psychiatrist, Doctor Sam Loomis. But he escaped the sanitarium in 1978, where he wreaked havoc on Haddonfield Halloween night. According to the news, he was particularly focused on killing…I believe it was Laurie Strode. His sister."

"His sister?" Allison gasped in horror. "He didn't kill her did he?"

"No. I-um…not yet, I don't think."

"Wh-why would he want to kill her?"

Jane shrugged, shaking her head. "I don't know."

Allison sighed, trying to rid the grim look from her face. "So _is_ he like Jason?"

Jane tapped her chin thoughtfully, "Well, aside from the invulnerability, immense strength, and the choice to use a sharp weapon…Michael doesn't talk, like Jason. Although, if you compare Jason and Michael to Freddy Krueger, he likes to talk. Quite a bit too, from the articles I read. Victims who were able to speak to the press said he taunted them vocally…but they eventually ended up dead. Anyway, back to Jase and Mikey-"

Allison broke out into laughter at that. "Jase?" She sputtered out, through laughing fits.

Jane laughed as well, her nose and the corners of her eyes crinkling from the absurdity. "Sorry! I tend to give them nicknames!"

"That's quite alright. I needed a laugh. Thank you." Allison grinned.

"My pleasure. Shall I continue?" Allison nodded and sharing her information Jane went.

"Michael and Jason also have their fondness for their masks. While it is unknown why Michael wears his, Jason's seems to be a security blanket."

"I can easily agree with you on that. He never took it off. The only time he did…was when we had intercourse. I asked him to take it off, as I was completely naked. I assured him he wouldn't have to remove it ever again unless he wanted to."

"May I ask what he looked like underneath? I've heard crazy stories that he was horrendously deformed or scarred facially."

"Jason is…deformed slightly, yes. Scarred facially? Not necessarily. His skin is however, many scars all over. But I expected that. His head is misshapen and his mouth is slightly lopsided." She let out a giggle. "It uh…didn't hinder the kissing though, I must say."

"Alright, I gotta ask. How was he?" Jane wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, making Allison laugh wildly.

Once she'd calmed herself, her cheeks turned bright red as she remembered that night. "Jason was…amazing." She shifted in her seat, crossing her legs. It did not take much for her to become aroused again, thinking of Jason's powerful body thrusting into her. "I'd love to experience it again…relive those moments."

"Personally, I wouldn't mind getting boned by Michael."

The room was silent for a moment, before Allison and Jane burst out into boisterous fits of giggles. Jane's face had turned as red as her hair, and Allison wasn't sure if it was from embarrassment or from laughing so much, because she was trying to hold in her own laughs.

"Oh, lord did I actually say that?" Jane said in between chortles.

"Yes, I think you did. I will remember that line for a while. Hilarity of pure gold." Allison grinned, her cheeks hurting from smiling for a prolonged time.

They almost broke out into laughter again when the turn of the door knob sounded in the room. It opened, revealing Patrick with a bag of food. He had a surprised look on his face, seeing them recovering from their bout of fun.

"Did I interrupt something?" He said in a playful tone.

"No, no. Just…bonding." Allison replied, her cheeks rosy.

Patrick chuckled. "Alright then." He held out the bag to Allison and she began to paw through it, pulling out a sandwich. "I'm sorry, Jane, I didn't think to get anything for you."

Jane smiled, waving it off. "Oh, don't worry about it. I have my own lunch, dear. Speaking of, you two enjoy your lunch and I'll check on the blood analysis."

She left, shutting the door quietly. Patrick and Allison talked idly as they ate their sandwiches. He asked what they were talking about, but Allison told him he'd rather not know, with a grin on her face.

It was a half hour before Jane returned which worried Allison. She carried a clipboard in her hands, holding it to her chest. Jane was quiet and looked like she was stressing over something. Her brows were furrowed deep in her forehead, her mouth twisted into a frown.

"Jane?" Allison called to her.

Jane held the clipboard out to Allison, encouraging her to take and read it.

"Jane, I don't-"

She gave Allison a sorrowful look, "Just read it, dear…"

Allison complied, wondering what it was, but in the back of her mind she already knew. The clipboard had a piece of paper with a large graph on it, showing her blood levels. At the bottom there was a bunch of paragraphs describing medical mumbo jumbo she didn't understand.

"What does this mean?"

Jane sighed heavily, taking a seat on her swivel stool and wheeled closer to Allison. She took one of Allison's hands in her own, gripping it tightly but not as to hurt her.

"Allison…the tests showed that your hCG levels went down even farther than last week. I-…basically it means that…"

"The baby didn't make it," Allison finished for her.

Jane nodded her head sadly. "I am so sorry, Allison."

Allison tried to force a smile on her lips, happy for Jane's sympathy, but she couldn't. She wanted to cry. Very, very much. She could feel Patrick's hands reach for her to comfort, but she wrenched her body away from him. Allison felt the tears well up in her eyes but she forced them back. She would not cry.

She swung the door open, running out of the facility. Patrick quickly followed her, finding Allison by the truck. She leaned against it, her arms crossed. Her face was contorted in pain, struggling to hold her emotions back.

"Allison-" He began, but she abruptly cut him off.

"Just take me home…please."

A short time later, they returned to Patrick's apartment. Allison went for the kitchen again, opening the cabinet of alcohol, pulling out the wine bottle again.

For the second time, Patrick grabbed the bottle from her hands. "Allison, you can cry if you want. You can talk to me if you want. But don't you take this tragedy as an excuse to become an alcoholic. I won't let you."

"I don't want to cry." She lied, her eyes still locked on the bottle.

"Yes, you do. I _know_ you do."

Allison grit her teeth, giving him a hard glare. She huffed, stalking to retreat to her bedroom again. Patrick sighed heavily before emptying the bottle and throwing it in the trash.

**xXxXx**

It was sometime later when the sun had gone down hours ago until Patrick heard any noise from Allison's room. He was scared the first time he didn't hear anything for awhile, thinking she'd…committed suicide. It was not unheard of for women to attempt such things after receiving the news that their child was lost. He put his ear up to the door and listened for sounds. To his relief, he caught the softness of a page turning from a book.

He wondered why she refused to cry. Having a child was obviously something that was incredibly important to her, otherwise she wouldn't have wanted to go see Jane. She had cried when their father struck her over the child that hadn't a chance to live. Unless she wasn't crying over the child and it was because their father had lost his temper.

Running a hand through his hair, Patrick sighed. Ever since Allison met Jason, their lives had been anything but normal and relaxing. At least for him, he wasn't relaxed. He was constantly worrying if something were to happen to Allison because Jason was unpredictable. Patrick wanted to crack open his bottle of whiskey again, but if Allison wasn't allowed to drink, neither was he. He wouldn't revert back into that dark place. Collapsing in the couch, he laid back and slowly fell asleep.

**xXxXx**

Meanwhile, in Allison's bathroom, she stood over her sink, holding a razor blade between her thin fingers. She held it inches from her wrist, contemplating her actions. She stared at her reflection in the mirror, watching her own movements.

She still hadn't cried.

Why was she doing this?

Her head glanced down at the razor blade, breathing deeply. Allison shook her head angrily, tossing the blade into the trash.

No.

She would not become so weak to do that.

Why was this happening to her? Was this punishment for loving a serial killer? She would never be able to bear his children so he couldn't repopulate and possibly raise another murderer? As dangerous as Jason was, she refused to believe he would raise his daughter or son to be a killer. It wasn't directly his fault he grew into the man he was. Jason would be a great father. They just had to try again, and again, if that's what it took. And if the following romps were anything like their first time, she would not mind-

A loud banging on her window startled Allison, causing her to nearly shriek out loud. Curiously, she opened the bathroom door a tiny bit to peek out of it. She inched her way over to the window, unlatching the lock. Allison stuck her head out, and let a scream escape her lips seeing a hulking figure lying on the grass below. The figure was in such a position that suggested they had fallen after making the noise.

The shape moved around, standing to its feet and that's when she saw the hockey mask.

"Jason?" She gasped, her heart racing faster.

She noted the mostly bald head bob up and down.

"Allison? Is everything okay? I heard you scream," Patrick's voice came from the other side of her door.

"Yes…I-I…it's Jason." She replied, her voice cracking in happiness.

Allison heard Patrick chuckle and his steps go away from the door. When she looked back out the window, Jason was busy climbing up the windowsill. His hands were gripping the top of the bottom floor's window ledge, and Allison was thankful for that exterior design. He hefted himself up to the second story window level, just a mere space away from her. Allison held her hands out to him which he grabbed instantly. A spark of ice ran through her as she pulled him through the window. They crashed onto the floor, Jason's massive form covering her. As he moved to lean them against the wall, Allison instinctively wrapped her arms around him.

"I missed you," she whispered into his chest.

Jason's strong arms held her firmly in response, relaying he had missed her all the same.

Allison sniffled, letting the tears finally come. All of the heartache and grief she'd been holding in was released like a whirlwind and she suddenly found herself sobbing even harder.

"I'm sorry," she cried, which made Jason shift, lifting her head to look at him. His bright blue eyes prodded her to explain. "I-…I was mad at you. I thought…you hated me because of…what we did. And then I realized far too later than I should have that you were only protecting me from the police."

His arms gripped her hips, fingertips grazing her butt. He stared at her with an unfamiliar hunger, and it wouldn't have taken a rocket scientist to know what he wanted. Even if it was Jason Voorhees.

"Jason…no. I…I have to tell you something." His expression changed then, looking confused.

She sighed, sniffling her nose. "One week after I left the camp and came here my parents came over for a visit. Obviously, they didn't know I was in the apartment or I was even alive. So…when I made an appearance to say they were mad was an understatement. A long story short…my parents disapprove of our relationship – I don't care honestly – my father…he took it the hardest. He…punched me in the stomach."

Allison heard a faint growl from Jason's throat and his grip tightened in anger. His eyes asked her why.

"Because…at that point…I thought I was…pregnant."

His head cocked sideways, 'At that point?' he seemed to ask.

"Y-yeah…well because after that I felt terrible, and the next day Patrick took me to a doctor. She took my blood and she said that I lost the baby." She tried to keep the tears back again but it didn't work. They rolled down her cheeks, Jason wiping away a few. "She told me that she could test me again since if I was pregnant it was very early, so this morning we went back to check my blood and my hCG levels were even lower than before. I am…so sorry. It's because of my injury I just know it is!"

Out of all the things Jason could have done, he simply held her even tighter than before. He wanted nothing more than to stop her tears. His hands reached down to her scar, gently rubbing it. He wasn't sure if she would understand why he did it, but he hoped she would at least think he didn't believe it was her fault.

Jason gathered her up in his arms, carrying her to the bed. He laid her down in it, preparing to lie next to her, but she stopped him.

"D-do you mind changing your clothes?" She sniffled, wiping her eyes.

Jason glanced down at his clothing, utterly perplexed. They weren't dirty, were they? Not dirtier than normal, he thought.

"It's just…this is Patrick's house and it's brand new…I don't think he'd want anything getting ruined."

Allison leaped out of the bed, beginning to rummage through her closet. When she turned back around, Jason had removed his jacket and shirt. He was too engaged in the process of unbuttoning his pants to notice. Her face flushed, intimate memories rushing back to her. Lost in her thoughts, she came back just in time to see him fall backwards onto the bed. She giggled, watching Jason struggle with the pant legs. Allison guessed they were wet from him traveling in mud.

She sauntered over to him, kneeling on the ground. He only stared as she pulled them off, her emerald eyes smoldering, locked onto his while she did so. Allison stood up in between his legs, leaning into his chest as he sat on the edge of the mattress. She smiled down at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. She couldn't help but laugh again as she realized that at their comparative heights, her breasts were at the perfect level for him to nuzzle his face into, and it was apparent he noticed as well because he did just that. His arms rested on her hips, caressing them gently.

After a few moments, Allison stepped back, bending over to pick up a white bag from one of the local shopping stores. She pulled out the contents, revealing an assortment of lounge shirts and pants of various sizes.

"If you want…you don't have to wear them. Patrick can just return them to the store if you don't want them. He wasn't sure on the size you needed so he just bought a bunch."

Jason picked them up, studying them. His shoulders slightly shrugged, seeming to say 'Yeah, why not'. The very first one he tried on ripped, as he slipped it over his torso, the arm holes busting open.

"Hey, Muscles McGee, I think that one's too small for you." She teased with a smirk on her lips.

Jason made a small noise that sounded like a snort, completely ripping the shirt in half. Allison rolled her eyes, amusedly. Well, at least that was only one shirt Patrick couldn't return. He glanced at the rest of the shirts, tossing them away in an annoyed manner. Then, he grabbed one of the pairs of pants, trying them on. Thankfully, those fit, as they hung low on his hips, keeping much of his muscled physique revealed.

Jason's head began to droop, letting Allison know he was tired. She smiled, seeing his eyes, half-lidded, struggle to stay open. Allison walked over to the light switch, turning it off and engulfing the room in darkness. Going back to Jason, she tenderly eased him into lying back in the bed. She crawled under the covers next to him, cuddling up against his chest. One of his powerful arms held her close, entangling his fingers in her ebony hair.

As they collapsed in the bed, it was not long before slumber overtook Jason. It was evident he was exhausted traveling all the way from Camp Crystal Lake. She guessed he walked, and she wondered just how long he'd traveled by foot to see _her_. Allison lay in his arms, trapped in the cocoon of his icy warmth. On the inside, Allison desperately wanted to break down in tears again. She'd lost their child and she could feel so cared for that he only comforted her, not berating or showing her hatred. She nuzzled her face into his bare chest, feeling his undead heart beat. Allison kissed where his heart was before shutting her eyes in bliss.

A new day approached and so did a new chapter in her life.

**xXxXxXxXx**

***BAWLING* OH GOD IT'S OVER BUT IT'S NOT OVER! IT JUST HIT ME I HAVE COMPLETED YET ANOTHER STORY KDMSSDFMOKFMSF. I CAN'T EVEN**

***ERROR* xXxSaiyanPrincessxXx is not working…please stand by.**

…**lol sorry everyone I just…oh this is an amazing feeling. I'm going to be writing another sequel and this one I will actually finish. All these feels! It also doesn't help that I'm listening to the epic-ness that is the Two Steps from Hell station on Pandora. It helps fuel my writing. It's just absolutely beautiful, stunning music that plays when I listen. It's engaging and inspirational…I highly recommend. :D **

**And again, no, sadly Mikey nor Freddy will not be making appearances in the future. It's just fun to write them in, making ties to other slashers ;) **

**Although I do have to say, my favorite line out of this chapter and quite possibly the whole story is from Jane, "Personally, I wouldn't mind getting boned by Michael." I JUST…LOL. I thought it was HILARIOUS because not only did I write a MichaelxOC story, I was actually going to name Jane Krystal, but I decided not to. But oh that would have been so funny. **

**Now, I know that I may have hinted that Allison **_**was**_** going to end up being pregnant at the end of last chapter, like for sure, but I realized…this couple has been through SO much and another tragedy will bring them closer and stronger as one. Jason and Allison will have their little bundle of joy I promise. **

**As for the sequel, obviously the main plot is going to be centered on them having a child, but I'd like to turn to my readers for things you'd like to see happen. So, suggestions! **

**I hope you all enjoyed this _final _(*SOBS*) addition to _Trapped_, and thank all of you for the reviews, favorites, alerts, and words of praise. I can't wait till I post the sequel (which I'm pretty sure will be named **_**Entangled**_**). Also, I hope you all understand it will take some time before the sequel is posted. Without a doubt, it will be before the end of the year ;) **

**Happy (early) Halloween! P.S. Tomorrow (October 19****th****) is supposedly Michael Myers' birthday :P Fun fact. **

**With love, **

**xXxSaiyanPrincessxXx**


End file.
